Einfach Twintastisch
by LittleHippocampus
Summary: Zwei Beaubatons werden nach Hogwarts geschickt. Daraufhin überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Liebesschwüre werden gegeben, Eifersucht lodert, Aufstände werden angezettelt, Kämpfe werden ausgetragen, Liebe wird verteidigt und Geheimnisse kommen ans Licht.
1. Chapter 1

**Hier fängt meine Fanfiction an. Bitte lasst mir Kommentare da, damit ich auch weiß, wie ihr es findet.  
Aber jetzt geht es endlich los.  
In den nächsten Kapiteln werdet ihr Jessica und Mary-Jane Carter kennen und hoffentlich auch lieben lernen.  
Viel Spaß**

Ein Mädchen stand in einem schummrigen Hausflur. Neben sich zwei große Koffer und einen Transportkorb für Katzen aus dem ungeduldiges Maunzen erklang. Sie kniete sich geräuschlos vor den Korb und spähte hinein. Fliederfarbene Katzenaugen starrten ihr entgegen. "Ganz ruhig Melody! Sie ist ja gleich soweit." Beruhigend redete sie auf das Tier ein und streichelte zärtlich das silbrige Fell. Dann richtete sie sich auf. "Jess!", brüllte sie die Treppe hinauf." Beeil dich doch mal!" Ein unverständliches Murmeln kam als Antwort zurück. Dann tauchte Jess endlich am oberen Treppenabsatz auf, etwas zerzaust und außer Atem. "Tut mir leid, MJ!", entschuldigte sie sich, während sie die Treppe hinunter hüpfte. "Aber Curtis wollte sich einfach nicht einfangen lassen."

Sie hob einen weiteren Katzenkorb hoch, in dem ein weißer Kater lautstark seinen Unmut zum Ausdruck brachte. "Du weißt doch, wie sehr er diese Teile hasst!" MJ seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Du hättest ihn auch schon vor einer halben Stunde einfangen können. Dann wären wir JETZT schon unterwegs!" Genervt nahm sie den Katzenkorb entgegen und stellte ihn neben ihren eigenen. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihre Schwester zu und strich deren rot-blonde Haare behelfsmäßig glatt. "Jess. Du hast da ne Wimper." Sanft tippte sie ihr knapp unter das rechte Auge. Hastig rieb Jess sich über die gezeigte Stelle. "Weg?" fragte sie. Ihre Zwillingsschwester musterte sie noch einmal kurz. "Jepp! Alles super. Dann können wir ja los!"

MJ griff nach einer der beiden Jacken, die neben der Haustür an der Wand hingen. Die Andere warf sie ihrer Schwester zu. Jess angelte sich ächzend den Katzenkorb mit Curtis, schlüpfte etwas umständlich in ihre Jacke und zog mit der freien Hand die Eingangstür auf. "Wo sind eigentlich Mum und Dad?" wandte sie sich fragend an ihre Schwester, während sie mit einem Fuß schon über der Schwelle war. MJ hob vorsichtig den Korb mit Melody hoch und warf hastig einen Blick aus der Haustür. "Die Beiden sind schon zur Arbeit, als du noch unter der Dusche gestanden bist. Aber sie wünschen uns einen schönen Tag und wir sollen ihnen so bald wie möglich schreiben. Das Übliche eben… wie jedes neue Schuljahr!" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und quetschte sich an Jess vorbei nach draußen.

Vor dem Haus wartete ein Taxi, der Fahrer lehnte lässig an der Motorhaube. Als die beiden Mädchen aus dem Haus traten, stieß er sich davon ab und kam ihnen entgegen. Vorsichtig nahm er ihnen die Körbe ab und platzierte sie auf der Rücksitzbank. Während dessen schleppten die Zwillinge ihre überdimensionalen Koffer die Auffahrt hinunter. Auch diesmal kam ihnen der Taxifahrer zu Hilfe und gemeinsam wuchteten die Drei das Gepäck ins Auto. Als der Kofferraum endlich geschlossen war, lief Mary-Jane noch einmal zu ihrem Elternhaus zurück um die Türe abzuschließen und den Schlüssel unter der Fußmatte zu verstecken. Danach gesellte sie sich zu ihrer Schwester und gemeinsam schoben sie sich auf den Rücksitz des wartenden Taxis. Jede hielt fast zärtlich ihren Katzenkorb auf dem Schoß und Jess nannte dem sympathischen Fahrer ihr Ziel. "Zum Bahnhof "King's Cross", bitte!" Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr des Autos fügte sie noch hinzu: "So schnell es geht!"

Der Bahnhof war erfüllt von regem Treiben. Überall liefen Menschen hektisch hin und her und die beiden Mädchen konnten auch einige Zaubererfamilien ausmachen. Der nette Taxifahrer hatte ihnen geholfen ihre Koffer und Körbe auf einen Wagen zu hieven und schob diesen nun hinter ihnen her. Fröhlich plaudernd steuerten sie auf die Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 zu und blieben zögernd davor stehen. MJ sah sich unsicher um und fing den Blick des Taxifahrers auf. Er lächelt ihr aufmunternd zu und so packte sie die Hand ihrer Schwester und ging durch die Wand.

Beide hatten sich innerlich auf den Zusammenprall gewappnet, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Nach ein paar Schritten standen die sie staunend am Bahnsteig 9 ¾.

"Wow!" Das war das Einzige, was Jess heraus brachte. MJ konnte nur stumm nicken. Vor ihnen stand eine große, glänzend rote Dampflok, die haufenweise weißen Rauch ausstieß. Mit großen Augen beobachteten sie die unzähligen Zauberer und Hexen, die mit ihren Kindern und deren Gepäck am Bahnsteig standen. So viele Zauberer an einem Ort hatten sie selten gesehen.

Der Taxifahrer war grinsend neben sie getreten und man sah ihm an, dass er hier schon ziemlich oft gewesen war. "Sie sollten einsteigen Misses. Wir sind etwas spät dran. Ich verstaue nur noch schnell Ihr Gepäck in einem freien Abteil." Seine ruhige Stimme holte die Zwillinge wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Beide nickten synchron und der Fahrer verschwand in der Menge.

Plötzlich rammte Jess ihrer Schwester den Ellbogen in die Seite. "Ich glaube, ich hab gerade Harry Potter gesehen!" MJ sah sich um und grinste sie dann an. "Wundert dich das etwa, wo wir doch jetzt auf die selbe Schule gehen?" Jess grinste zurück und hakte sich bei ihrer Schwester unter. Langsam schlenderten sie an der großen Lok entlang, beobachteten die anderen Schüler und versuchten ab und zu einen Blick in verschiedene Abteile zu erhaschen. Kurze Zeit später blieben die Beiden überrascht stehen. Ganz in ihrer Nähe stand Harry Potter. Anscheinend war er in Gedanken versunken, denn er bemerkte nicht, dass sie zu ihm hinüber starrten. Genauer gesagt, hatten die Zwillinge nur einen flüchtigen Blick für ihn übrig. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit war auf den bärenartigen, schwarzen Hund gerichtet, der hechelnd neben ihm stand. "Das ist jetzt aber kein normaler Hund, oder?! Ich meine… dass ist doch ein…?!", fragte Jess, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. MJ legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite. "Bin ganz deiner Meinung. Das ist kein Hund sondern ein Animagus!" Jess nickte. "Hab ich mir gleich gedacht. Er riecht nämlich nicht ganz wie ein Hund! Da ist noch ganz leicht der menschliche Geruch… und der von Magie!" Sie schnupperte kurz und nickte zur Bestätigung noch einmal. Ihre Schwester musterte den Animagus genau. "Er benimmt sich auch nicht wie ein Hund. Außerdem kann ich seine magische Aura sehen. Also in dieser Menschenmenge mag es vielleicht nicht so auffallen, aber er sollte sich doch etwas mehr bemühen." , stellte sie nüchtern fest und brachte ihren Zwilling zum kichern. Jess sah ihre Schwester mit blitzenden Augen an. "Diese erweiterte Wahrnehmung hat echt auch ihre gute Seite!" Nachdem sie kurz nachgedacht hatte fügte sie hinzu: "Naja, dann hat er wohl auch genau gehört was wir gesagt haben…" Genau in diesem Moment drehte der Hund den Kopf in ihre Richtung und starrte die Beiden an. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. MJ starrte stur zurück, machte aber einen Schritt nach hinten und konnte ein leises Fauchen nicht unterdrücken. Auch Jess wandte den Blick nicht ab, wich jedoch ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück und knurrte leise. Der Animagus stellte die Ohren auf und musterte die Mädchen misstrauisch, doch als der schrille Warnpfiff des Schaffners zu hören war, wandte er sich ab. Die Zwilling drehten sich auf dem Absatz um und stiegen hastig, mit wild klopfenden Herze in den Zug. MJ packte das Handgelenk ihrer Schwester, um sie in den völlig überfüllten Gängen nicht zu verlieren. Immer noch etwas verstört bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die anderen Schüler. Plötzlich wurde Jess von jemandem grob gegen eine Abteiltür gestoßen. "Hey! Kannst du nicht aufpassen?!" Wütend sah sie zu der Person hoch, die sie eben angerempelt hatte und auf einen Schlag war ihre ganze Wut verraucht. Ein blonder Junge sah sie von oben herab an; und dass nicht nur, weil er größer war als sie. Sie konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass er unglaublich viel von sich hielt.

Und doch fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen, konnte einfach nicht wegsehen während seine blauen Augen sie durchdringend musterten. Er hob sein spitzes Kinn und ein überhebliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Sofort kehrte ihr Ärger wieder zurück. Sie drückte den Rücken durch, hob den Kopf und ging, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, an ihm vorbei, eine etwas verwirrte MJ hinter sich herziehend. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie das Erstaunen auf seinem Gesicht, als er ihre Zwillingsschwester bemerkte. Dann rief jemand seinen Namen und er drehte sich von ihr weg. Sie bedauerte es sehr, dass sie durch den Lärm nicht verstehen konnte, wie er hieß. Noch nicht einmal mit ihrem feinen Gehör konnte sie den Radau im Inneren des Zuges überhören. Und so konzentrierte Jess sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Abteil und versuchte die Gedanken an den blonden Jungen beiseite zu schieben. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, aber dass genügte ihr im Moment völlig.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie ihr Abteil gefunden und ließen sich auf die Sitze fallen. Dann sahen sie sich an. "Was war DAS denn jetzt?" Jess fand, dass MJs Frage berechtigt war, konnte sie aber nicht beantworten. Und so zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern. "Ich hab sowas von keine Ahnung! Er hat mich angerempelt, ich hab ihn halbwegs angeschrieen, dann haben wir und gegenseitig angestarrt und ich bin gegangen!" MJ verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. "Jess, ich war direkt hinter dir. Ich war, sozusagen, life dabei! Ich will wissen, was da sonst noch zwischen euch war!" Wieder zuckte Jess hilflos mit den Schultern. Dann wurde sie rot. "Ich weiß nicht… Erst hab ich ihn für einen überheblichen Schnösel gehalten, dass für den süßesten Typen der Erde und dann für Beides gleichzeitig!!" MJ Gesicht hellte sich sichtlich auf und sie begann von einem Ohr zum Anderen zu grinsen. "Jess ist verknallt, Jess ist verknallt!!" Ihre Schwester lief rot an und sah verlegen aus dem Fenster. "Themawechsel!", war das Einzige, was sie heraus brachte. MJ grinste immer noch, tat ihrer Schwester aber den Gefallen.

Prüfend sah sie aus dem Fenster und als dicke Regentropfen gegen die Scheibe trommelten, meinte sie: "Totales Herbstwetter! Ich hasse diesen andauernden Wechsel zwischen Sonne und Regen. Also entweder das Eine oder das Andere!" Jesss Wangen hatten wieder einen annehmbaren Farbton angenommen als sie aufblickte. "Was erwartest du am 1. September denn Anderes?" MJ zuckte mit den Schultern, zog die Beine an und beobachtete, wie die Wolkendecke wieder aufriss.

Als es plötzlich an der Abteiltür klopfte, fuhren Beide zusammen und drehten sich vom Fenster weg. In der nun offenen Tür stand ein Mädchen, dass ungefähr in ihrem Alter sein musste. Sie hatte braune, leicht gelockte Haare und dunkelbraune Augen. Ihre rosigen Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen. "Hi! Ich bin Hermine Granger, Gryffindor-Vertrauensschülerin. Ihr müsst die zwei Neuzugänge sein!" Jess und MJ sahen sich verblüfft an, wandten sich mit einem schüchternen Lächeln Hermine zu und nickten gleichzeitig. "Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie freundlich und die Beiden konnten nicht anders, als sie mit einem weiteren Nicken herein zu bitten. Leise schloss die Vertrauensschülerin die Abteiltür und setzte sich zu ihnen. "Ich hab gehört ihr kommt aus Beaubatoux! Aber keine Sorge, bei uns ist es genauso schön. Wow, ich bin schon ganz gespannt, in welches Haus ihr eingeteilt werdet! Natürlich hoffe ich, ihr kommt nach Gryffindor. Da würden sich Fred und George, die Weasley-Zwillinge, sicher freuen. Aber man kann ja die Entscheidungen des sprechenden Huts nicht voraussagen!" Und damit zwinkerte sie den Mädchen zu. "Naja, eigentlich wollte ich nur mal Hallo sagen und euch vor Malfoy und Pansy warnen. Die Beiden sind nämlich die Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler und einfach nur fies! Also, wenn ihr jemanden mit blonden Haaren und gemein guckenden blauen Augen seht, der ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen hat, habt ihr Draco Malfoy vor euch!" Bei diesen Worten warf MJ ihrer Schwester einen bedeutsamen Blick zu und diese errötete leicht. "Und lasst euch von ihm ja nichts gefallen." ,fuhr Hermine fort. "Er kann euch noch keine Strafe aufbrummen, weil ihr noch nicht zugeteilt wurdet. Auch wenn er das noch so gern möchte." Nach einem kurzen, verlegenen Schweigen stand sie auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich muss dann auch weiter. Die Gänge kontrollieren und die Erstklässler vor Malfoy und Pansy beschützen! Bis später." Und schon war sie auf dem Gang verschwunden.

"Draco Malfoy…" Jess lies sich diese Worte auf der Zunge zergehen. "Ja, dieser Name passt total zu ihm!" Ein seliges Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht und brachte ihren Zwilling ebenfalls zum Lächeln, doch dann wurde MJ wieder ernst. "Jess…", begann sie. Jess sah sie an und hob die Augenbrauen. "Hm?" MJ druckste noch etwas herum, sprach aber dann, mit leiser Stimme, doch weiter. "Diese Sache mit dem sprechenden Hut und den Häusern… ich meine nur… es könnte die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass wir… dass wir… nicht in das selbe Haus kommen." Dabei blickte sie aus dem Fenster um ihrer Schwester nicht ins Gesicht sehen zu müssen. Und trotzdem sah sie, wie deren Spiegelbild einen traurigen Gesichtsausdruck bekam und nickte. "Ja… darüber hab ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht. Ich glaube, es ist sogar sehr wahrscheinlich!" Nun war es an Mary-Jane, zu nicken. Tatsächlich waren die Zwillinge in vielen Dingen verschieden waren, aber genauso viel hatten sie gemeinsam. Jess konnte zum Beispiel eine Engelsgeduld haben, wenn sie wollte. MJ dagegen, war ständig ungeduldig. Und doch waren Beide nett, hilfsbereit und witzig. Außerdem sahen sie ja auch noch gleich aus und hatten oft genau die selben Gedankengänge.

Synchron drehten die Schwestern ihre Köpfe vom Fenster weg und sahen einander in die Augen. "Egal wie es aus geht, wir bleiben zusammen!", sagte MJ mit fester, wenn auch ein bisschen belegter, Stimme. "Ja!", antwortete Jess ernst. "Wie Hund und Katz!"

Diesen Satz bekamen die Beiden schon seit ihrer Geburt zu hören. Doch er hatte nichts mit ihrer Beziehung zu einander zutun, denn sie waren fast unzertrennlich. Sondern damit, dass jede von ihnen ein Animagus war. Wobei sich Jess in einen Wolf und MJ in einen Panter verwandelte. Daher war dieses Sprichwort für sie beide in einer anderen Weise gültig und sie hatten es seit ihrer Geburt von allen Leuten gehört, die von ihrem kleinen Geheimnis wussten. Es war, sozusagen, ein "Insider-Witz" ihrer Familie und ihrer engsten Freunde. Eben genau, weil er nicht auf ihre Beziehung zutraf.

So saßen sie eine zeitlang schweigend in ihrem Abteil. Beide in Gedanken versunken.

Als die Lichter angingen blickten sie wieder aus dem Fenster. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden und der gesamte Zug wurde von kleinen Lampen erhellt. Jess und MJ rückten ganz nahe an die kalte Scheibe, um einen ersten Blick auf Hogwarts zu erhaschen. Doch es war eine mondlose Nacht und die Regenschlieren auf dem Glas ließen die Außenwelt verschwimmen. "Ich glaube wir sind bald da. Es sind schon ein paar Leute in ihren Uniformen vorbei gelaufen.", stellte Jess fest. Und so standen die Beiden auf und zogen ihre Hogwartsuniformen an. Nachdem sie fertig waren, musterten sie sich gegenseitig. Und als sie schließlich das Aussehen der jeweils Anderen für akzeptabel erklärt hatten, wurde der Zug auch schon langsamer und in den Gängen brach ein unglaublicher Tumult los.

Der Zug hielt endgültig und die Zwillinge standen auf, nahmen die Körbe ihrer Katzen und schoben die Türe ihres Abteils auf. Sofort schlug ihnen der Lärm von hunderten von Schülern entgegen, die alle gleichzeitig zu den wenigen Ausgängen strömten. Etwas panisch quetschten sich Jess und MJ in den Strom ihrer plappernden Mitschüler und umklammerten fest die Katzenkörbe. Man konnte hören, dass der Radau Curtis und Melody ganz und gar nicht gefiel, doch in dem allgemeinen Tumult ging ihr protestierendes Miauen unter.

Es kam den Geschwistern wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich heil und mit allen Körperteilen auf dem Bahnsteig von Hogsmead standen. Ganz in ihrer Nähe stand eine Hexe, die eine hin und her schwingende Laterne in der Hand hielt und mit rauer Stimme die Erstklässler zu sich rief. Das Licht warf nur einen kleinen Lichtkegel, lies jedoch ihr markantes Kinn und ihren strengen Haarschnitt erkennen. Die Zwillinge wussten, dass dies Professor Raue-Pritsche war, denn viele Schüler, die an ihnen vorbei drängelten, flüsterten entsetzt ihren Namen.

Unsicher standen die Beiden herum, bis die Hexe sie entdeckte. Ungeduldig winkte sie die Mädchen heran. "Sie sind bestimmt die beiden neuen Schülerinnen. Die beiden Miss Carters?" Als Jess und MJ nickten fuhr sie in gelangweiltem Tonfall fort: "Ich bin angewiesen worden, dass Sie beide mit den Erstklässlern in den Booten fahren und nicht, wie die anderen Schüler in ihrem Jahrgang, mit den Kutschen. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen!" Und mit diesen Worten ging sie, die Erstklässler dicht hinter sich, auf den Ausgang der Bahnhofs zu. Den Zwillingen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich der Hexe und den, um einiges jüngeren Kindern, anzuschließen. Gleich nachdem die Gruppe den Bahnhof verlassen hatte, steuerte Professor Raue-Pritsche auf einen steilen, schmalen Pfad zu, der zu einer schwarzen Wasserfläche führte.

Am Ufer des großen Sees waren zwischen zehn und zwanzig kleine Boote vertäut. Man konnte nicht viel erkennen, doch die Laterne, die an jedem Bug angebracht war, spiegelte sich romantisch im Wasser. Sie wurden angewiesen sich zu Viert auf die Boote zu verteilen und Jess und MJ schafften es sogar in ein und das Selbe.

Als die Beiden ihre Umgebung endlich musterten, klappten ihre Kiefer synchron nach unten. Auf der anderen Seite thronte ein gewaltiges Schloss mit vielen Zinnen und Türmen auf der Spitze eines hohen Berges. Die Fenster funkelnden im rabenschwarzen Himmel und spiegelten sich auf der glatten Wasserfläche. Nachdem auch der letzte, staunende Schüler platz genommen hatte, setzten sich die Boote gleichzeitig in Bewegung und glitten über den See.

Die Gespräche der Kinder waren verstummt und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen auf das große Schloss gerichtet. Sie erreichten den riesigen Felsen und die ungeduldige Stimme von Professor Raue-Pritsche durchbrach die ehrfürchtige Stille: "Köpfe runter!" Daraufhin duckten sie sich hastig und die kleinen Boote schienen durch einen Vorhang aus Efeu zu schweben. Dahinter lag ein dunkler Tunnel, der sie in den Felsen und in die Tiefen unterhalb des Schlosses führte. An seinem Ende öffnete er sich zu einer Art unterirdischen Hafen. Dort legten die Boot an, die Erstklässler und die ehemaligen Beaubatoux-Schülerinnen kletterten auf den nassen Felsen und folgten der schwankenden Laterne der Professorin einen feuchten Felsgang empor. Nach einigen wenigen Minuten, welche die Zwillinge in Mitten des neu eingesetzten Geplappers der Jüngeren verbrachten, traten sie auf eine weiche, regenfeuchte Wiese im Schatten des Schlosses. Sie gingen eine lange Steintreppe hoch und versammelten sich vor dem riesigen Eichentor von Hogwarts. Professor Raue-Pritsche hob mit einem leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck die Hand und klopfte dreimal an das Schlosstor. Langsam, aber geräuschlos schwangen die Torflügel auf. Was die Zwillinge dann zu sehen bekamen lies ihre offenen Münder noch weiter aufklappen und ihre Augen noch größer werden. Sie waren sich stumm einig geworden, dass ihnen Hogwarts jetzt schon bestens gefiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess und MJ sind jetzt also endlich in Hogwarts angekommen. Wie es ihnen dort ergeht und in welches Haus wer kommt müsst ihr schon selbst lesen.  
Ich verrate vorab sicher nichts =)  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Vor der nun atemlosen Schülermenge stand eine große Hexe. Die Haare unter ihrem spitzen Zaubererhut waren schwarz und mit einigen grauen Strähnen durchsetzt. Um ihre Schultern lag einen smaragdgrünen Umhang. Ihr Gesicht war streng, doch ihre blauen Augen zwinkerten den Zwillingen freundlich zu. "Die Erstklässler, Minerva", sagte Professor Raue-Pritsche und man konnte deutliche Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme hören. Minerva McGonagall nickte ihr zu. "Vielen dank Wilhelmine. Sie können sich jetzt zu den anderen Lehrern begeben." Kaum hatte sie den Satz beendet, war Wilhelmine Raue-Pritsche auch schon im inneren des Schlosses verschwunden. Professor McGonagall zog die Torflügel weiter auf und gab den Blick auf eine riesige Eingangshalle frei. Das flackernde Licht von unzähligen Fackeln beleuchtete die Steinwände, die Decke war so hoch, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte und vor ihnen führte eine gewaltige Steintreppe in die oberen Stockwerke. Die Hexe mit dem grünen Umhang durchquerte die Halle und forderte die Schüler, mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung, auf ihr zu folgen. Sie führte sie in eine kleine, leere Kammer neben einem Saal, der, dem Stimmengewirr nach, die große Halle sein musste. Sie drängten sich hinein und standen fast schon unangenehm eng beieinander. Aufregung machte sich unter den Kindern breit. "Willkommen in Hogwarts", sagte Professor McGonagall und gebot ihnen mit einer herrischen Handbewegung, zu schweigen. "Das Bankett zur Eröffnung des Schuljahrs beginnt in Kürze, doch bevor Sie Ihre Plätze in der großen Halle einnehmen, werden wir feststellen, in welche Häuser Sie kommen. Das ist eine sehr wichtige Zeremonie, denn das Haus ist gleichsam Ihre Familie in Hogwarts. Sie haben gemeinsam Unterricht, Sie schlafen im Schlafsaal Ihres Hauses und verbringen Ihre Freizeit im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die vier Häuser heißen Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Jedes Haus hat seine eigene, ehrenvolle Geschichte und jedes hat bedeutende Hexen und Zauberer hervorgebracht. Während Ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts holen Sie mit Ihren großen Leistungen Punkte für das Haus, doch wenn sie die Regeln verletzen, werden Ihrem Haus Punkte abgezogen. Am Ende des Jahres erhält das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal, eine große Auszeichnung. Ich hoffe, jeder von Ihnen ist ein Gewinn für das Haus, in welches er kommen wird.

Die Einführungsfeier, an welcher auch die anderen Schüler teilnehmen, beginnt in wenigen Minuten. Ich schlage vor, dass sie die Zeit nutzen und Sie sich beim Warten so gut wie möglich zurechtmachen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf einige Schüler, deren Kleidung und Haare etwas zerknittert wirkten, verließ sie die Kammer.

MJs Wangen waren vor Aufregung gerötet und sie grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Das Jahr fängt ja schon gut an!" Ihr Zwilling musste kichern und sah sie belustigt an. MJs Augen hatten einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen und Jess konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr eine Idee gekommen war. "Spuck schon aus, was dir durch den Kopf geht." Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. "Lass uns einen richtigen Beaubatoux-Auftritt hinlegen, Schwesterherz!" Jess Augen wurden groß. Und sie sagte mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck: "Aber ohne das bescheuerte Gehüpfe." Immer noch grinsend legte MJ ihrer Zwillingsschwester die Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Angst. Ich will mich ja nicht lächerlich machen! Nur Eindruck schinden." Jess sah sehr erleichtert aus und nickte zustimmend. Sie würden an dieser Schule schon am ersten Tag einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

Schon ging die Türe der Kammer wieder auf und Professor McGonagall winkte sie hinaus in die Eingangshalle. "Stellen Sie sich in einer Reihe auf und folgen Sie mir." Mit diesen Worten schritt sie auf die Flügeltür der großen Halle zu. Die Zwillinge warfen sich einen eindeutigen Blick zu, reihten sich ganz am Ende der Schlange ein und hielten etwa eineinhalb Meter abstand zu den Anderen.

Schon schwang die Tür auf und dahinter lag eine riesige Halle. Abertausende Kerzen schwebten gut drei Meter über den Köpfen der Schüler und tauchten den gesamten Raum in weiches Licht. Dort, wo normalerweise die Decke gewesen wäre, hing der schwarze Nachthimmel mit unendlich vielen, glitzernden Sternen. Die Schwestern hatten in _Die Geschichte Hogwarts' _schon darüber gelesen, dass die Decke verzaubert war und sich dem Wetter anpasste, aber sie in der Realität zu sehen, war doch noch einmal etwas anderes. Die anderen Schüler waren an vier lange Tische verteilt, die in den jeweiligen Hausfarben dekoriert waren. Gelb-Schwarz für Hufflepuff, Grün-Silber für Slytherin, Blau-Bronze für Ravenclaw und Rot-Gold für Gryffindor. Prächtige Goldteller und -kelche schimmerten im silbernen Schein der unzähligen Gespenster, die teilweise zwischen den Schülern und auf den Tischen saßen. Auf der anderen Seite der Halle befand sich noch ein Tisch, an dem die Lehrer ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, mit Blick auf das Portal. An seiner Mitte stand ein goldener Stuhl auf dem, freundlich und wohlwollend lächelnd, der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore thronte.

MJ sah kurz zu ihrer Schwester hinüber und zog den linken Mundwinkel nach oben. So zierte ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln ihre Lippen. Es verlieh ihr einen geheimnisvollen, schalkhaften, unschuldigen und gleichzeitig boshaften Gesichtsausdruck. Es war einfach perfekt. Jess setzte ein leicht überhebliches Lächeln auf und Beide drückten den Rücken durch, hoben das Kinn etwas an und zwinkerten sich noch ein letztes Mal zu. "It's showtime!" MJs Stimme klang ungemein belustigt.

Dann setzten sie sich, gleichzeitig mit den Anderen, in Bewegung. Aber zwischen den beiden Mädchen und den Erstklässlern gab es einen gewaltigen Unterschied. Die Carter-Zwillinge hatten ihr halbes Leben in Beaubatoux verbracht und wussten sich gekonnt in Szene zu setzten.

Und so kam es, dass sich alle Augen auf sie richteten, kaum dass sie die Schwelle überschritten hatten. Ihr Gang war federnd und es schien, als würden sie über den Boden schweben. Das Licht der Kerzen brachte ihr rot-blondes Haar wunderbar zur Geltung. Die Blicke aller Schüler folgten ihnen auf dem Weg vor den Tisch der Lehrer, doch sie sahen kein einziges Mal zur Seite. Das hätte den Gesamteindruck zu Nichte gemacht. Die Bewegungen der Schwestern waren absolut gleich; man konnte sie nur anhand ihres Gesichtsausdrucks unterscheiden. Auch die Lehrer schienen für einen kurzen Augenblick davon beeindruckt zu sein und Professor Dumbledore hatte ein begeistertes Lächeln im Gesicht. Als sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit bei den Erstklässlern am Ende der Halle angekommen waren, drehten sie sich elegant, und natürlich gleichzeitig, zu den anderen Schülern um und strichen sich spielerisch geziert eine Locke aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnten das völlig entgeisterten Flüstern der Jungs hören und die neidisch zusammengekniffenen Lippen der Mädchen sehen. Genau DAS wollten sie erreichen.

Der Zauber brach, als Professor McGonagall mit einem vierbeinigen Hocker und einem ziemlich mitgenommen aussehenden Hut vor sie trat und beides abstellte. Sie trat zurück und eine gespannte Stille legte sich über die Schüler. Plötzlich begann der Hut sich zu bewegen und es öffnete sich eine lange Falte entlang seiner Krempe. Und dann fing er an zu singen:

In alter Zeit, als ich noch neu,

Hogwarts am Anfang stand,

Die Gründer unsrer noblen Schule

Noch einte ein enges Band.

Sie hatten ein gemeinsam' Ziel

Sie hatten ein Bestreben:

Die beste Zauberschule der Welt,

Und Wissen weitergeben.

"Zusammen wollen wir bauen und lehren!"

Das nahmen die Freunde sich vor.

Und niemals hätten die vier geahnt,

Dass ihre Freundschaft sich verlor.

Gab es so gute Freunde noch

Wie Slytherin und Gryffindor?

Es sei denn jenes zweite Paar

Aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw?

Weshalb ging dann dies alles schief,

Hielt diese Freundschaft nicht?

Nun, ich war dort und ich erzähl

Die traurige Geschicht'.

Sagt Slytherin: "Wir lehren nur die

Mit reinstem Blut der Ahnen."

Sagt Ravenclaw: "Wir aber lehren,

Wo Klugheit ist in Bahnen."

Sagt Gryffindor: "Wir lehren all die,

Die Mut ihm Namen haben."

Sagt Hufflepuff: "Ich nehm sie all'

Ohne Ansehen ihrer Gaben."

Am Anfang gab es wenig Streit

Nur Unterschiede viele,

Den jeder der vier Gründer hatte

Ein Haus für seine Ziele.

Sie holten sich, wer da gefiel;

So Slytherin nahm auf,

Wer Zauberer reinen Blutes war

Und listig obendrauf.

Und nur wer hellsten Kopfes war,

Der kam zu Ravenclaw.

Die mutigsten und kühnsten doch

Zum tapferen Gryffindor.

Den Rest nahm auf die Hufflepuff,

Tat allen kund ihr Wissen,

So standen die Häuser und die Gründer denn

In Freundschaft, nicht zerrissen.

In Hogwarts herrschte Friede nun

In manchen glücklichen Jahren,

Doch bald kam hässlich Zwietracht auf,

Aus Schwächen und Fehlern entfahren.

Die Häuser, die vier Säulen gleich

Einst unsre Schule getragen,

Sie sahen sich jetzt als Feinde an,

Wollten herrschen in diesen Tagen.

Nun sah es so aus, als sollte der Schule

Ein frühes Ende sein.

Durch allzu viele Duelle und Kämpfe

Und Stiche der Freunde allein.

Und schließlich brach ein Morgen an,

Da Slytherin ging hinfort.

Und obwohl der Kampf nun verloschen war,

Gab's keinen Frieden dort.

Und nie, seit unsere Gründer vier

Gestutzt auf dreie waren,

Hat Eintracht unter den Häusern geherrscht,

Die sie doch sollten bewahren.

Nun hört gut zu, dem Sprechenden Hut,

Ihr wisst was euch beschieden:

Ich verteil euch auf die Häuser hier,

Wie's mir bestimmt ist hienieden.

Ja, lauscht nur meinen Liede gut,

Dies Jahr werd ich weitergehen:

Zu trennen euch bin ich verdammt,

Doch könnt man's als Fehler sehen.

Zwar muss ich meine Pflicht erfüllen

Und jeden Jahrgang teilen.

Doch wird nicht bald durch diese Tat

Das Ende uns ereilen?

Oh, seht das Verderben und deutet die Zeichen,

Die aus der Geschichte erstehen.

Denn unsere Schule ist in Gefahr,

Sie mag durch äußere Feinde vergehen.

Wir müssen uns stets in Hogwarts vereinen

Oder werden zerfallen von innen.

Ich hab's euch gesagt, ich habe gewarnt…

Lasst die Auswahl nun beginnen.

Der Hut erstarrte wieder und lauter Beifall brandete auf. Doch dazwischen war aufgeregtes Geflüster zu hören. Hatte der Sprechende Hut eben eine Warnung ausgesprochen? Jess und MJ sahen sich leicht verwirrt an. Anscheinend war es ziemlich selten, dass so etwas geschah. Zumindest warfen sich die Schüler beunruhigte Blicke zu. Stille trat ein, als Professor McGonagall erneut vor die Erstklässler trat. Finster lies sie ihren Blick über die unruhigen Kinder schweifen und senkte ihn dann auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand. "Abercrombie, Euan." Ein zitternder Junge trat vor und nahm unsicher auf dem Stuhl platz. Anschließend nahm er den Hut entgegen und setzte ihn auf. Kurze Zeit passierte nichts. Dann öffnete sich der "Mund" des Sprechenden Huts wieder und er verkündete: "Gryffindor!"

Der Tisch der Gryffindors jubelte laut und begann zu klatschen, als Euan den Hut wieder abnahm und sich zu ihnen setzte.

Die Zwillinge sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an, als der nächste Name aufgerufen wurde. "Carter, Jessica." Jess atmete tief durch, ging zum Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf. Es war ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl und sie war furchtbar aufgeregt. "Na, wen haben wir den da?" Erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, als sie die piepsige Stimme in ihrem Ohr hörte. "Ein Animagus, was? Hm… du besitzt großen Mut, und Treue ist dir sehr wichtig. Dein Selbstvertrauen ist groß und … wenn es sein muss setzt du auch List und Tücke ein um deine Ziele zu erreichen. Dann gehst du am besten nach… SLYTHERIN!!" Das letzte Wort hatte er laut ausgerufen. Schon erschallte vom Tisch der Slytherin lautes Gejohle und Geklatsche. Doch anders als bei Euan klatschte niemand aus den anderen Häusern. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln ging sie zu dem Tisch unter den silber-grünen Seidenbannern und setzte sich. Sie beachtete die anderen Slytherins gar nicht, ignorierte die Hände, die darauf warteten geschüttelt zu werden und starrte einfach nur erwartungsvoll zu ihrer Schwester. "Carter, Mary-Jane." MJ trat mit einem bezaubernden Augenaufschlag vor die versammelten Schüler und setzte sich. Als sie sich den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte, begann ihre Kopfhaut leicht zu kribbeln. "Was? Haben wir jetzt noch ein Zwillingspärchen an der Schule?" Die leise Stimme in ihrem Ohr klang ehrlich überrascht. "Hm… na dann teilen wir dich mal zu, was?! Lass mal sehen… Oh… auch du bist sehr mutig und Treue stellst du über alles andere! Aber…" Kurze Zeit hörte sie überhaupt nichts mehr. Sie glaubte schon fast, der Hut sei irgendwie eingeschlafen, als er plötzlich wieder anfing zu reden. "Du bist äußerst klug. Logisches Denken fällt dir nicht schwer. Dann kommst du nach… RAVENCLAW!" Wieder hatte er das letzte Wort laut ausgerufen und wieder klatschte der gesamte Saal, übertönt vom lauten Gejubel der Ravenclaws. Kurz bevor MJ den Hut abnahm hörte sie noch seine leise Stimme flüstern: "Endschuldigung…" Tapfer hielt sie ihr Lächeln aufrecht. Nur diejenigen, die in ihrer Nähe standen, konnten sehen, dass es nicht bis zu ihren Augen reichte. Mit einer kleinen Träne im Auge sah sie zu ihrer Schwester hinüber. Diese war genauso enttäuscht und traurig wie sie selbst, nickte ihr dann aber aufmunternd zu. Fast wie in Trance begab sich Mary-Jane zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber und setzte sich neben ein hellblondes Mädchen, das ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf bevor es schnell wieder wegsah.

Den Rest der Zeremonie bekamen die Carter-Zwillinge nicht mehr mit. Betrübt starrten Beide auf ihre Goldteller. Sie hatten es gewusst und trotzdem hatte es sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen.

Auch die Rede Dumbledores zog an ihnen vorbei, wie in einem Traum. Das Wenige, dass MJ mitbekam, waren die Sache mit dem Verbotenen Wald und die dauernden Unterbrechungen einer, völlig in Pink gekleideten, Lehrerin. Anscheinend war sie neu hier und MJ beschloss, sie nicht zu mögen. Das Essen brachte sie eine kurze Zeit auf andere Gedanken. Sie begrub ihre Sorgen sozusagen unter einem Berg Kartoffelsalat. Und als es ihnen endlich erlaubt war, die große Halle zu verlassen, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Zusammen mit den anderen Ravenclaws steuerte sie auf die Eingangshalle zu.

Eine Hand berührte sie an der Schulter und lies sie zusammenzucken. Mary-Jane drehte sich um und blickte in die blauen Augen ihrer Schwester. Diese sah sich kurz nach ihrem Vertrauensschüler um und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: "Mitternacht, Eingangshalle!" Dann war sie in der Menge verschwunden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ach herje... Da wurden die Beiden doch tatsächlich getrennt.  
Werden sie das wohl überleben? Na klar, aber ganz ohne Probleme geht es eben nie.  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Obwohl sie es ja von Anfang an gewusst hatten, war Jess traurig darüber, nicht mit ihrer Schwester im selben Haus zu sein. Im Moment hatte sie jedoch andere Probleme. Nein, berichtigte sie sich in Gedanken, sie hatte nur ein Problem. Und das war ungefähr 1,80 groß, hatte blonde Haare und ging mit einem überheblichen Gesicht vor ihr. Sie seufzte lautlos. Im Moment war sie noch abhängig von ihm, da sie sich im Schloss nicht auskannte, aber das würde sie schnell ändern.

Die Treppe, die er sie und die anderen Erstklässler hinunterführte, war steil und nur spärlich beleuchtet. Sie endete in einem dunklen und feuchten Gang. "Meine Damen und Herren! Willkommen in den Kerkern." Er klang gelangweilt, anscheinend hatte sich seine Freundin verzogen und ihm die Neuen aufs Auge gedrückt. Sie hätte ihn als einen Menschen eingeschätzt, der sie jetzt eine Zeit lang die "angenehme" Atmosphäre genießen hätte lassen. Aber Pustekuchen! Er ging eilig weiter, ohne sich zu vergewissern, dass ihm die Anderen auch folgten. Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Geschah ihm ganz recht.

Der Gang schien kein Ende zu nehmen und gab Jess leider die Möglichkeit Draco Malfoy zu mustern. Ohne es zu wollen wanderte ihr Blick über seine Haare, zu seinem Rücken, bis er schließlich an seinem Hintern hängen blieb. Warum, verdammt noch mal, bedauerte sie gerade, dass sein Umhang nichts genaueres erkennen lies? Sie riss sich mit Gewalt los. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um das dreckige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und versuchte verzweifelt nicht rot anzulaufen. Aber so, wie er sie anstarrte, hatte sie es nicht wirklich geschafft. Na super!, dachte sie wütend. Jetzt denkt er wahrscheinlich auch noch, dass ich ihn toll finde. Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, aber er grinste sie weiterhin unbeeindruckt an. Starr mich nicht so an, du Idiot. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihm ins Gesicht gesagt. Natürlich wäre es eine blöde Idee einen Vertrauensschüler zu beleidigen, weshalb sie nur die Augen zusammenkniff und schwieg. Draco schien sich endlich wieder seiner Aufgabe klar zu werden und deutete, nun wieder gelangweilt, auf die Wand vor ihnen. "Das ist der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins." Jess zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, verkniff sich aber jedes bissige Kommentar. Er würde es ihnen schon noch erklären. Genau das tat er auch. "Ihr müsst euch nur davor stellen, das richtige Passwort sagen und schon könnt ihr rein." Er lies seinen Blick über die Erstklässler schweifen, bis er erneut an ihr hängen blieb. "Das aktuelle Passwort ist: Basilisk. Merkt es euch gut, sonst kommt ihr am Schluss nicht rein und müsst auf dem Gang übernachten. Und das wäre doch schade!" Er bleckte seine strahlend weißen Zähne.

Dann drehte er sich zur Wand um. "Basilisk."

Plötzlich öffnete sich vor ihm ein Torbogen und er trat hindurch. Staunend folgten ihm die Neuen in einen lang gestreckten Raum. Die Wände waren aus rohem Stein und wurden von vielen kleinen Kugellampen in grünliches Licht getaucht. Die dominierenden Farben im Gemeinschaftsraum waren, natürlich, Grün und Silber. In einem offenen Kamin an der gegenüberliegenden Wand brannte ein wärmendes Feuer. Darüber hingen einige Schrumpfköpfe, anscheinend als Dekoration gedacht.

Hohe Lehnstühle standen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen. Darin saßen einige Slytherins, die den Neuankömmlingen allerdings keine Beachtung schenkten. Einige unterbrache ihre Gespräche um Draco kurz zuzunicken.

Kaum hatte der Letzte den Torbogen durchquert, schloss sich dieser und wurde wieder zu einer normalen Wand. Malfoy drehte sich zu ihnen um. "Noch einige Informationen am Rande: der Hauslehrer von Slytherin ist Professor Snape, das Auswahlspiel für die Quidditchmanschaft findet morgen Abend statt und Freundschaften mit Gryffindors werden in diesem Haus nicht gern gesehen." Er machte eine dramatische Pause, lies einen, seiner Meinung nach wohl bösen Blick über alle Anwesenden schweifen und lies sich in einen der Sessel fallen. "Bevor ich es vergesse. Zum Mädchenschlafsaal geht es durch die rechte Türe, zum Jungenschlafsaal durch die Linke." Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Jess beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel, wie einige Erstklässler eine Gänsehaut bekamen, als sie sich genauer umschauten. Anscheinend gefiel es ihnen nicht sonderlich hier unten. Sie selbst hatte kein Problem mit dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Sie mochte die Atmosphäre, die sie unweigerlich an alte Ritterburgen und versteckte Schatzkammern denken lies. Gerade als sie sich in Richtung Schlafsaal in Bewegung setzte, hörte sie Draco hinter sich. "Hey! Ähm… Hey… Carter." Überrascht drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Er saß immer noch extrem cool in seinem Sessel, massierte mit einer Hand sein linkes Ohr und stützte mit der Anderen seinen Kopf. Er grinste frech zu ihr hinüber. "Damit du dich morgen nicht verläufst, könnte ich dir etwas später das Schloss zeigen."

Wieder wurde sie wütend auf ihn. So ein überheblicher Trottel. dachte sie und zog verachtend die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Wir könne uns also an meinen Namen erinnern, Mister Malfoy? Ich fühle mich ja geehrt, dass du dir solche Sorgen um mich machst, aber ich finde mich hier durchaus alleine zurecht." Sie setzte ein honigsüßes Lächeln auf und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie er wütend die Stirn runzelte und sein dämliches, aber überaus süßes, Grinsen verschwand.

Jess gab ihm nicht die Chance etwas zu erwidern, sondern drehte sich elegant um und verschwand in der Tür des Mädchenschlafsaals.

Die gesamte Szene war nur von einer Person beachtet worden. Es war ein Mädchen in Dracos Jahrgang. Ihre dunklen Haare waren zu einem Bob geschnitten und ihre ebenfalls dunklen Augen hatten die Beaubatoux mit den ersten Anzeichen von Eifersucht beobachtet.

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihr diese dahergelaufene Schlampe Draco wegnahm.

Als Mary-Jane sich zu den anderen Ravenclaw-Neulingen umdrehte, hatten diese sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt. Ein durchaus hübsches Mädchen mit indischen Gesichtszügen und ein kleiner, unauffälliger Junge führten sie auf die andere Seite der Eingangshalle. Weg von der Treppe, auf der Jessica gerade eben verschwunden war. Sie betraten das berühmte Treppenhaus Hogwarts.

Es schien nach oben wie unten endlos weiterzugehen, die breiten Treppen schoben sich mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch von einem Treppenabsatz zum Nächsten. Der unauffällige Junge hob die Stimme: "Diese Treppen sind ständig in Bewegung. Es kann passieren, dass sich eine direkt vor eurer Nase verschiebt oder dass sie sich verschiebt während ihr AUF ihr seid. Beides ist nicht gerade lustig, wenn man es eilig hat! Deshalb rate ich euch, immer ein bisschen zu früh loszugehen, wenn ihr die Treppen benutzen müsst." Mit diesen Worten betraten sie gemeinsam die Treppen.

Schon nach einiger Zeit bewegte sich die Erste direkt unter ihren Füßen und MJ musste sich hastig am Geländer festhalten, um durch den plötzlichen Ruck nicht von den Füßen gerissen zu werden. Die Menschen in den Gemälden, die hier überall an den Wänden hingen, fanden die entsetzten Gesichter der Neulinge unglaublich komisch und brachen in lautes Gelächter aus. Das Lachen begleitete sie noch lange, doch dann verließen sie endlich das Treppenhaus und betraten einen Gang im, MJ hatte vorsichtshalber mitgezählt, siebten Stock. Nach einigen wenigen Minuten erreichten sie die erste Stufe einer Wendeltreppe. Sie schienen sich in endlosen, engen Kurven nach oben zu winden.

MJs Oberschenkelmuskeln schmerzten schon nach kurzer Zeit und ihre Laune senkte sich dem Tiefpunkt entgegen. In Gedanken, in denen sie die steile Wendeltreppe verfluchte, prallte sie unsanft gegen etwas vor ihr. Sie sah auf und fing sich den verärgerten Blick eines, für sein Alter, relativ großen Erstklässlers ein. "'Tschuldigung! ", murmelte sie verlegen. Zu ihrem Glück begann die Vertrauensschülerin gerade zu sprechen. "Hier geht es zu unseren Gemeinschaftsraum. Passt jetzt gut auf! Ich zeige es euch." Sie drehte sich zu einer schlichten Holztür um. Sie hatte weder ein Schlüsselloch, noch eine Klinke. Nur einen bronzenen Türklopfer in Form eines Adlerkopfes. Das Mädchen klopfte und der Adler bewegte den Schnabel. Mit leiser und melodischer Stimme fragte er: "_Wer sind die beiden Geschwister, die sich ständig gegenseitig erzeugen?" Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um. "Der Adler stellt jedes mal ein Rätsel und ihr müsst es richtig beantworten. Wenn die Antwort falsch ist, öffnet sich die Türe nicht. Dann müsst ihr auf einen anderen Ravenclaw warten, der sie richtig beantworten kann. Also überlegt gut!"_

_MJ hatte nur mit halben Ohr zugehört. Es gefiel ihr außerordentlich, dass man nicht mit einem langweiligen Passwort hinein kam. Sie hätte es sich sowieso nicht lang merken können. Nun überlegte sie sich die richtige Antwort, denn niemand sonst machte Anstallten, das Rätsel zu beantworten. Zumindest die Vertrauensschüler schienen auch zu überlegen. Geschwister, die sich gegenseitig erzeugten! Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Dann hatte sie eine Art "Geistesblitz". Zumindest viel es ihr plötzlich ein._

_Schüchtern sah sie sich um. Niemand sagte etwas. Kurzerhand schob und drängelte sie sich nach vorne, bis sie direkt neben dem indischen Mädchen stand. Diese blickte überrascht zu ihr hinüber, doch MJ ignorierte sie einfach. Sie überlegte gerade angestrengt, ob sie die Antwort einfach sagen sollte und ihre Hand zuckte Richtung Türgriff. "Du musst nicht noch mal klopfen." Der Junge hatte sie auch bemerkt und blinzelte sie schüchtern an. Sie lächelte zu ihm hinüber und sagte dann, an den Türklopfer gewandt: "Sonne und Mond! Die Antwort lautet: Sonne und Mond." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwang die Türe auf und lies sie eintreten. Der Raum, der dahinter lag, war kreisrund. MJ war vom ersten Augenblick an verliebt in den Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Der ganze Boden war mit dunkelblauem Teppich ausgelegt. Er war mit winzigen silbernen Sternen übersäht. Auch die hohe Bogendecke zierten silberne Sterne und verstärkten den luftigen Effekt, den die anmutigen Bogenfenster und die architektonische Bauweise hervorriefen. Die Wände waren teilweise von blau-bronzenen Seidenbannern verdeckt und der Rest davon verschwand hinter hohen Bücherregalen. Noch ein Grund sich hier wohl zufühlen. Um einen wärmenden Kamin waren kleine Tische und bequem wirkende Sessel gruppiert. In ihnen saßen fröhlich plaudernde Ravenclaws, von denen ihnen die Meisten freundlich zulächelten. Die Anderen beachteten die Erstklässler nicht._

_Ihnen direkt gegenüber stand eine weiße Marmorstatue. Sie war das Abbild einer schönen aber einschüchternden Frau, die sie mit einem angedeuteten spöttischen Lächeln ansah. Auf dem Kopf trug sie ein zierlich wirkendes Diadem, das ebenfalls aus Marmor bestand. Das muss Rowena Ravenclaw sein., dachte MJ ein bisschen ehrfürchtig. Ein leises Klicken ertönte, als die Türe hinter ihnen zufiel._

_Das Mädchen stellte sich direkt vor sie und lächelte: "Es gibt da noch ein paar Dinge, die ihr wissen solltet. Also: unser Hauslehrer ist Professor Flitwick, er unterrichtet Zauberkunst. Das Auswahlspiel der Quidditchmanschaft ist Übermorgen Mittag. Ach ja, noch eine Warnung! Haltet euch am besten von den Slytherins fern." Innerlich musste die Beaubatoux anfangen zu grinsen. Sie würde sich sicher NICHT von den Slytherins fernhalten. Wäre ja noch schöner. _

_Still in sich hinein lächelnd folgte sie einem Ravenclaw-Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren und asiatischen Zügen durch eine Türe, die anscheinend zum Mädchenschlafsaal führte. _

_Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Jess alles haarklein zu erzählen._

_Mitternacht._

_Im Schloss war es weitgehend still. Abgesehen vom Geschnarche einzelner Porträts und Peeves leisen Gesängen. Zwei dunkle Schemen schlichen lautlos von Schatten zu Schatten, die Eingangshalle als Ziel._

_Die Augen beider Mädchen reflektierten auf ungewöhnliche Art und Weise das matte Mondlicht. Ihre Iren schienen von innen heraus zu leuchten, wann immer sie auch nur den kleinsten Lichtstrahl einfingen. Sie schritten von den entgegen gesetzten Seiten der Halle auf einander zu, bis sie sich in deren Mitte trafen. Verschwörerisch steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen. Das Flüstern des einen Mädchens war fast nicht zu hören. "Lass uns irgendwo hingehen wo wir ungestört reden können, ja?"_

"_Kein Problem, Jess.", flüsterte MJ zurück. "Ich habe mich erkundigt!" Als sie den entsetzten Blick ihrer Schwester bemerkte, fügte sie schnell hinzu: "Keine Angst! Natürlich unauffällig. Also… da wäre die Eulerei. Falls es dir nichts ausmacht in meterhohem Eulendreck rum zustehen. Oder wir schleichen uns auf das Schlossgelände. Wenn wir an unserem ersten Tag, oder besser in unserer ersten Nacht schon Ärger bekommen wollen. Und "Last but not least" könnten wir auf den Astronomieturm klettern, was ich… sagen wir mal… für gut riechend und sicher befinde." Sie zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und legte den Kopf schief. Jess tat so, als müsse sie angestrengt überlegen, legte einen Finger ans Kinn und murmelte: "Hm… schwierig. Ich liebe Eulendreck und Risiko ist mein zweiter Vorname! Also… ich denke, ich nehme den Astronomieturm!" MJ nickte grinsend und bedeutete ihrer Schwester ihr zu folgen. Schweigend, die Finger ineinander verschlungen, schlichen sie durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts. Treppe um Treppe wurde von ihnen erklommen. Immer höher führte sie ihr Weg, bis sie schließlich vor einer schweren Türe stehen blieben. "Wir sind da.", flüsterte MJ in Jesss Richtung._

_Mit begeistert funkelnden Augen sahen sie sich an, öffneten die Türe gemeinsam und traten in die kalte Nachtluft hinaus._


	4. Chapter 4

**So vergeht der erste Abend in Hogwarts. Ziemlich interessant, nicht wahr?  
Und jetzt, ganz heimlich, treffen sie sich. Mitten in der Nacht...  
Ob das wohl gut geht?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Die Nacht war klar und der kühle Wind lies die beiden Schwestern frösteln, als sie die Tür des Astronomieturms hinter sich schlossen. Beeindruckt traten sie an die Brüstung und ließen ihre Blicke über die, vom Mondlicht erhellte, Landschaft schweifen. Der "verbotene Wald" war trotz des silbrigen Scheins nur eine schwarze Masse und die Beiden kamen im Stillen überein, dass er es wert war, erforscht zu werden. Sie schwiegen noch eine Zeit lang, genossen die Ruhe der Nacht, bevor MJ das Wort ergriff. "Na? Willst du mir nicht etwas erzählen?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen setzte sie sich auf die Brüstung, ohne auf die immense Höhe zu achten. Jess grinste zurück und begann zu erzählen, was in den letzten paar Stunden passiert war. Als sie an die Stelle kam, an der sie Draco einen Korb gegeben hatte, konnte ihre Schwester ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Mit Lachtränen in den Augen fragte sie: "Ist nicht war!? Wow! Ich würde alles geben, um dabei gewesen zu sein." Jess lächelte sie an und sagte dann, gespielt hochnäsig: "Tja, warst du aber nicht!" Sie wartete noch einen Moment, bis MJ sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, und setzte dann ihre Erzählung fort. Anschließend seufzte sie theatralisch. "Ich glaube, ich habe mir schon eine Feindin zugelegt! Irgend so ein Mädchen, dass mich anscheinend als Konkurrentin ansieht. Ich glaube sie is total in Draco verknallt." Ihr Zwilling zog belustigt die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Wow. Dass hab ja noch nicht mal ICH geschafft!! Gleich am ersten Tag… Der Typ muss ja wirklich beliebt sein." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "Jetzt, da du offensichtlich fertig bist, kann ich ja erzählen! Meine Erlebnisse sind zwar nicht annähernd so spannend, wie deine… aber dafür ist MEIN Gemeinschaftsraum schöner als dein komischer Keller!" Mit einem kurzen Kichern begann sie ihre "langweilige" Geschichte.

Als sie geendet hatte, herrschte kurz Stille. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken über den vergangenen Abend nach. MJ war, wieder einmal, die Erste, die die Stille durchbrach. "Was hast du eigentlich morgen", sie unterbrach sich kurz um auf ihre Armbanduhr zu sehen, " nein, heute in der ersten Stunde?" Jess legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. "Ich glaube… Zaubertränke! Doppelstunde…" Man hörte deutlich die unterdrückte Freude darüber, ihr Lieblingsfach schon morgens zu haben. Ihre Schwester verdrehte die Augen. Jetzt fing DAS wieder an! Sie mochte Zaubertränke zwar ebenfalls, aber Jess war schon fast besessen von diesem Fach. Und noch dazu immer die Klassenbeste. "Streberin…", murmelte sie laut genug, damit ihr Zwilling es auch verstand. "Pffff!", schnaubte Jess mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. "Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil MEIN Lieblingsfach das Erste ist." Wieder entstand eine Pause. "Wir sitzen doch in Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?", fragte MJ. Ihr Atem stieg als weiße Wolke nach oben, den Sternen entgegen. "Natürlich! Ich kann es einfach nicht verantworten, dass du durchfällst!!", antwortete Jess lächelnd. Diesmal war es an MJ zu schnauben. "Hey! Soooo schlecht bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!" Obwohl es so um einiges leichter ist! Wieder blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und lies sich von der Brüstung des Turms gleiten. "Wir sollten zurück gehen… Es ist schon spät und ich glaube es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn wir morgen im Unterricht einschlafen!" Kichernd folgte Jess ihr in Richtung Türe. Leise scherzend machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück, die vielen vielen vielen Treppen nach unten. MJ blieb nicht stehen, als sie an "ihrem" Stockwerk vorbei kamen. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen gemeinsam mit ihrer geliebten Zwillingsschwester in die Eingangshalle zu gehen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass sie einen riesigen Umweg machen musste. Einen Umweg mit vielen Treppen. Leise seufzte sie und drängte diese Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns. Erst daran denken, wenn es tatsächlich soweit ist!

Viel zu schnell waren sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt angelangt. Es war Zeit sich zu trennen. Wenn auch nur für wenige Stunden. Jess drehte sich um, legte einen Finger leicht auf MJs Nasenspitze und flüsterte: "Wir sehen uns später in Zaubertränke!" Dann war sie, schnell wie ein Schatten, in Richtung der Kerker verschwunden. MJ seufzte abgrundtief, als sie sich umdrehte und das Treppenhaus in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Wieso musste diese Schule auch so viele Treppen haben? SIE konnte gut darauf verzichten.

So leise sie konnte schlich MJ an den schlafenden Gemälden vorbei, jeden Schatten als Versteck nutzend. Es war riskant nachts außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume herumzugeistern, doch ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig. Schließlich musste sie irgendwie wieder in ihr warmes Bett kommen. Sie hatte so ein komisches Gefühl, manche würden es wahrscheinlich "weibliche Intuition" nennen, in der Magengrube. Als ob sie nicht heil aus diesem kleinen Regelverstoß herauskommen würde.

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und ihre Augen begannen hinter jeder Ecke einen Lehrer zu sehen.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb sie stehen. Wie versteinert, so flach wie möglich atmend, lauschte sie in die Stille des Schlosses. War da nicht eben das Geräusch von Schritten gewesen? Angestrengt horchte sie in die Dunkelheit. Da war das laute Schlagen ihres Herzens, das leise keuchen ihres Atems und… Mit einem entsetzten Keuchen und einem spitzen, aber leisen, Schrei fuhr sie herum, als sie einen warmen Atem im Nacken spürte. "Was machen Sie um diese Uhrzeit außerhalb Ihres Bettes?"

Mit großen Augen sah sie in das Gesicht eines großen, hageren Mannes. Kinnlange, schwarze Haare umrahmten sein ernstes Gesicht. Seine große Hackennase lies ihn bedrohlich wirken und seine dunklen Augen musterten sie kalt. "I-i-i-ch war… ich m-m-eine i-i-ch…", begann sie fast tonlos zu stottern, brach aber ab, als sie sich seines eisigen Blickes bewusst wurde. Sie hatte Angst, nein, sie hatte panische Angst. Wahrscheinlich lag es nur daran, dass es ziemlich dunkel war und er sie gerade bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt hatte. "Sparen Sie sich die Ausreden, Miss…" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue, wandte den Blick jedoch nicht ab. "Carter…", antwortete sie so leise, dass sie sich selbst kaum verstand. "Wie bitte?" Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Jetzt stand er so nah vor MJ, dass sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen musste um ihm weiterhin in die Augen sehen zu können. Zentimeter trennten ihre Brüste von seinem Oberkörper und sie machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. "Carter…! Mary-Jane Carter.", sagte sie diesmal lauter. Sein Gesicht war immer noch genauso ausdruckslos wie zuvor. "Nachsitzen, Miss Carter! Morgen Abend. Sechs Uhr, in meinem Büro. Kommen Sie nicht zu spät." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich, mit wehendem Umhang, um um in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden. An der Ecke des Ganges blieb er stehen und wandte sich der erstarrten MJ zu. "Und gehen Sie jetzt endlich in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor ich Ihrem Haus noch Punkte abziehe." Das lies sich MJ nicht zweimal sagen. So schnell sie konnte stolperte sie durch die Finsternis in Richtung der langen Wendeltreppe. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und sie war schon nach einigen Minuten außer Atem. Es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen die enge Treppe hinauf zu LAUFEN. Schon vor der Hälfte musste sie schwer atmend stehen bleiben. Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzten vor ihren Augen und sie setzte sich vorsichtshalber auf die Stufen. Nicht dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und den zurückgelegten Weg NOCHMAL gehen musste. Ganz zu schweigen von den Kopfschmerzen, die der Aufprall auf den Stufen nach sich ziehen würde.

Als sich ihre Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, stand sie auf und setzte den Aufstieg fort. Diesmal war sie klug genug nicht zu rennen. Als sie nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihr zumindest vor, die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, atmete sie auf. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals war verschwunden, ihr Herzschlag wieder einigermaßen normal. Hastig beantwortete sie das Rätsel des Türklopfers und durchquerte den runden Raum dahinter. So leise sie konnte schob sie sich in den Mädchenschlafsaal.

Angespannt sah sie sich um, doch niemand war aufgewacht. Niemand hatte ihre Abwesenheit bemerkt und diese Tatsache war ungemein beruhigend. Ohne mehr als die Schuhe auszuziehen schlüpfte sie unter die warme Decke ihres Himmelbetts und kuschelte sich in ihr Kissen. MJ hoffte inständig, dass ihre Schwester ungesehen in die Kerker gekommen war.

Der Morgen kam einfach zu schnell. Jess schlug verschlafen die Augen auf und war froh, dass ihr Schlafsaal keine Fenster hatte. Dadurch war es angenehm schummrig und keine nervigen Sonnenstrahlen blendeten ihre morgens empfindlichen Augen.

Ihr war rundherum warm, von der Nasenspitze bis zum kleinen Zeh und sie hatte nun wirklich nicht das Bedürfnis aufzustehen. Doch der Unterricht wartete nicht auf sie und schließlich musste sie wissen, ob ihre Schwester genauso wenig Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, zurück zu gehen. Also kletterte sie flink aus dem warmen Bett und ging, für diese Uhrzeit schon fast zu gut gelaunt, in den großen Waschraum. Anscheinend war sie die Erste, denn sie hatte das ganze Bad für sich. Ein breit grinsendes Mädchen starrte ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen, während sie sich der zerknitterten Kleider des Vortags entledigte. Leise summend stieg sie in die Dusche, drehte das Wasser auf und begann damit, sich zu waschen. Anschließend tänzelte sie strahlend vor einem der riesigen, Silber gerahmten, Spiegel herum und kämmte sich die nassen Haare. Unentwegt summte sie einen ihrer Lieblingssongs.

Kaum war sie damit fertig, schlüpfte sie in frische Sachen, trocknete ihre rot-blonde Mähne mit einem einfachen Zauber und hüpfte zurück in den Schlafsaal. Dort waren einige andere Mädchen gerade dabei aufzuwachen und reagierten leicht genervt auf Jess ununterbrochenes Gesumme. Ganz wie Zuhause!, dachte sie belustigt.

Gerade als sie sich überlegte, was sie wohl zum Frühstück essen könnte, begann ihr Magen lautstark nach eben diesem zu verlangen. Leise kichernd nahm sie ihre Schultasche, verstaute hastig ihre Zaubertrankbücher und einige Schreibutensilien darin und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kaum hatte sie die Türe des Schlafsaals hinter sich geschlossen, war es, als ob eine Art unsichtbarer Scheinwerfer auf sie gerichtet war. Denn alle Köpfe, obwohl es um diese Uhrzeit nicht besonders viele waren, drehten sich nach ihr um. Kurz ging sie im Kopf alles durch, was sie bis jetzt erledigt hatte. Ein prüfender Blick nach unten zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht vergessen hatte, sich etwas anzuziehen. Plötzlich kam ihr der Gedanke, dass sich ein überdimensionaler Pickel in ihrem Gesicht befinden könnte. Aber sie verwarf ihn schnell. Schließlich war ihr vor dem Spiegel nichts aufgefallen und ein Pickel konnte ja nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten wachsen. Zumindest kein überdimensionaler. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Uns so ging sie, den anderen ein strahlendes Lächeln zuwerfend, um die vielen Sessel herum und auf den feuchten Kerkergang hinaus.

Erleichtert atmete Jess auf. Sie hasste es angestarrt zu werden. Es hatte sie viel Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, die anderen Slytherins nicht genervt anzufauchen. Aber sie hatte es ja geschafft und darauf war sie irgendwie stolz. Sie hatte ja in solchen Dingen nicht die göttliche Ruhe ihrer Schwester.

Noch etwas verschlafen, aber trotzdem gut gelaunt, gesellte sie sich zu den wenigen anderen Schülern, die sie auf dem Weg zur großen Halle traf. Anscheinend war es wirklich noch ziemlich früh.

Manchmal wünschte sie sich eine Uhr, aber da sie trotzdem nie wusste wie spät es war, hatte sie es aufgegeben eine zu tragen. Nicht, dass sie die Uhrzeit nicht ablesen konnte. Nein, sie vergaß einfach schlichtweg, dass sie eine trug und fragte ihre armen, genervten Mitmenschen nach der Uhrzeit.

In der großen Halle war noch nicht viel los und doch waren die Tische überschwänglich beladen. Ein unglaublich leckerer Duft wehte Jess entgegen und wieder machte sich ihr Magen bemerkbar. Sie hatte HUNGER! Also machte sie sich schleunigst auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch, schwang sich auf einen freien Platz und sah sich einer übermächtigen Auswahl gegenüber. Waaah! Was soll ich nur nehmen?… Ich hasse Frühstück! Eigentlich frühstückte sie nur am Wochenende, was unter anderem an ihrem Problem mit Entscheidungen lag, aber ihr leerer Mangen sprach für sich. Seufzend griff sie nach einer Scheibe Toast, strich ein wenig Butter darauf, nahm sich einen kleinen Klecks Honig und schenkte sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Doch schon nach ungefähr der Hälfte ihres Honigtoasts legte sie diesen wieder auf ihren Teller zurück. Das genügte.

Während sie langsam und genüsslich ihren Kaffee schlürfte, lies sie ihren Blick über die anderen Schüler schweifen. Am Tisch der Ravenclaws blieb er schließlich hängen. Natürlich war ihre Schwester noch nicht da. MJ war eine notorische Langschläferin und würde frühestens eine halbe Stunde vor dem Unterricht auftauchen. Also musste sie sich gedulden und schlug aus reiner Langeweile eines ihrer Zaubertrankbücher auf. Jess begann zu lesen, trank zwischen einzelnen Absätzen einen Schluck Kaffee und hoffte inständig, dass MJ bald auftauchte. Vor dem Unterricht zu lernen war, sogar wenn es sich um ihr Lieblingsfach handelte, irgendwie unnatürlich.

MJ öffnete verschlafen die Augen und musste sie auch schnell wieder schließen: "Mérde! Voll in die Sonne geschaut…" Grummelnd zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen. Aber es half nichts. Sie war wahrscheinlich sowieso zu spät dran.

Abgrundtief seufzend schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand hastig auf. Nicht, dass sie sich am Ende wieder hinlegte. Die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, die Haare wild vom Kopf abstehend und mit einem Stapel frischer Klamotten torkelte sie in den Waschraum. "Es ist einfach zu hell hier oben…", murmelte sie genervt. Ein Blick in den Spiegel; Augenringe, furchtbare Frisur, böses Gesicht… Wieder seufzte sie, was fest zu ihrem Morgenritual gehörte, und riss sich schnell die Kleidung vom Leib. Sie wusste, ohne auf die Uhr gesehen zu haben, dass sie nicht viel Zeit hatte. Schnell die Haare hochgesteckt und in die Dusche gesprungen. Für mehr als eine schnelle Katzenwäsche reichte es leider nicht, aber das musste eben genügen. Danach die Zähne geputzt, die Haare mehr schlecht als recht gebürstet und, nach einem weiteren ungeliebten Blick in den Spiegel, doch lieber hochgesteckt. Ein paar Strähnchen herausgezogen, die Augenringe überschminken, Augen auf, Mundwinkel nach oben; und fertig!

Das mit den Augen und den Mundwinkeln hatte MJ zwar nicht so ganz hinbekommen, um diese Uhrzeit wirklich ganz normal, aber nach dem Frühstück würde sich das legen. Meistens jedenfalls.

Missmutig ging sie zurück zu ihren Bett, schmiss einige, brauchbar aussehende, Dinge in ihre Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg durch den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, runter in die große Halle, was leider mit viel zu vielen Treppen verbunden war, und an ihren Tisch.

In ihrem morgendlichen Trancezustand merkte sie gerade noch so, dass Jess sich zu ihr gesellte, als sie sich todmüde auf einen Platz an ihrem Tisch fallen lies.

Frühstück! Das rüttelte sie wieder etwas wach. Die erste Mahlzeit am Tag. Da musste man anständig zuschlagen. Nicht so wie diese, mit ihr verwandte, Anti-Frühstückerin. Also angelte sie sich gleich mehrere Scheiben Toast, bestrich sie mit Butter und fing an sie zu verzieren. Die Erste bekam ein nettes Herzchenmuster aus Honig, die Zweite eine dicke Schicht Erdbeermarmelade, die Dritte einen leckeren Nutellaüberzug und die Vierte wurde ganz einfach so mit einer kalten Tasse Kaffee runtergespült. Anschließend nahm sie sich noch eine kleine Schüssel Joghurt, warf ein paar Erdbeeren hinein und aß diesen ebenfalls. Noch eine Tasse Kaffee und sie konnte sich endlich ihrer Schwester zuwenden. "Na?", fragte diese. Sie hatte sich extra zusammengenommen und ihre Schwester während dem Essen nicht angesprochen. "Wir war deine Nacht?" MJ grunzte missmutig, stand auf und fegte die vielen kleinen Toastkrümel von ihrer Uniform. "Hatte schon bessere… ein Lehrer hat mich erwischt. Muss Nachsitzen. Lass uns gehen!" Jess störte der genervte Unterton nicht im geringsten. Sie war es ja schon gewohnt, dass ihr Zwilling morgens übel gelaunt war und nur in abgehackten Sätzen sprach. Zu mehr war sie eben um die sie Uhrzeit noch nicht fähig. Aus Rücksicht hatte sie sogar aufgehört zu Summen. MJ konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn jemand Morgens schon in irgendeiner Weise melodische Töne von sich gab, außer es handelte sich um ein Radio, oder wenn jemand zu viel redete.

Vergnügt hopste Jess neben ihrer Schwester her, während diese die umstehenden Lebewesen mit bösen Blicken bombardierte, wenn diese nur in ihre Richtung schielten. "Wie kann man morgens schon so gut drauf sein?! Das ist richtig abartig!!", beschwerte MJ sich, wie jeden Morgen, bei ihrer Zwillingsschwester. Die grinste jedoch nur und zuckte mit den Schultern: "Könnt ich dich auch fragen. Nur eben andersrum!" Mary-Jane schnaubte. "Verwirr mich nicht, ja? Ich hatte heute etwas wenig Schlaf! Kann ja nicht jeder so komisch sein, wie du." Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet und die Beiden setzten ihren Weg in die Kerker fort. Die Eine fröhlich lächelnd, die Andere mit dem Todesblick um sich schießend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Der Unterricht beginnt. Und ausgerechnet mit Zaubertränke!  
Mal sehen, wie das erste (oder auch zweite) Zusammentreffen mit Mister Serverus Snape verläuft.  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Als sie den Raum, in dem der Zaubertrankunterricht stattfand, erreichten, hatte sich schon eine angeregt plaudernde Schülertraube gebildet. MJ stöhne angesichts des Lärmpegels auf. "Noch mehr von diesen gutgelaunten Spinnern!" Etwas abseits lehnten sich die Beiden an die Kerkerwand und beobachteten den Trubel um sie herum. "Die scheinen sich ja nicht auf den Unterricht zu freuen…", stellte Jess trocken fest. "Naja…", nuschelte ihre Schwester verschlafen. "Es können ja nicht alle so verrückt nach diesem Fach sein, wie du." "Mhm…", antwortete Jess nur. Sie hatte eine gewisse Person in der Menge entdeckt und beobachtete diese nun.

Draco gähnte seinem Gesprächspartner gerade ins Gesicht und sah überhaupt ziemlich müde aus.

Er ist es halt nicht gewohnt, so früh aufzustehen… Wird zuhause wahrscheinlich total verwöhnt. Bestimmt ist er deswegen so ein eingebildeter Lackaffe… aber die zurück gegelten Haare stehen ihm wirklich gut! Und die paar vorwitzigen Strähnen, die ihm in die Augen hängen… süß… Nein Jess!! Hör auf so über ihn zu denken! Er ist ein hochnäsiger Fiesling!!! Zum Glück wurde ihr Gedankenschwall von der sich öffnenden Kerkertüre unterbrochen. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und die Schüler trotteten, meist mit gesenkten Köpfen und Grimassen schneidend, in den Raum dahinter.

Jessica steuerte sofort die vorderste Bankreihe an die, oh Wunder, noch vollkommen leer stand. Seufzend lies MJ sich neben ihre Schwester fallen, während diese schon ihre Unterrichtsutensilien auf den Tisch stellte. Hinter ihnen wurde die Türe geschlossen und ein kaltes: "Ruhe!", schallte durch den, sowieso schon ruhigen Raum. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang rauschte an ihr vorbei und postierte sich fast direkt vor ihnen.

Reflexartig sah MJ auf und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Das darf doch nicht wahr sein…, dachte sie panisch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter beugte.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich unangenehm nah. "Na? Wie ich sehe haben Sie es trotz Ihrer nächtlichen Eskapade pünktlich zum Unterricht geschafft. Ich bin beeindruckt!" Seine Stimme tropfte nur so vor Ironie. Sofort lief das blonde Mädchen rot an. Jedoch nicht vor Scham, sondern vor Wut auf diesen Mann. Ihr Blick schien ihn erdolchen zu wollen, doch er sah nur kalt auf sie hinunter. Nach einem endlos wirkenden Augenblick richtete er sich wieder auf und wandte sich an die restlichen Schüler: "Wie Sie vielleicht wissen, finden diesen Juni die ZAG-Prüfungen statt. Ich erwarte von Ihnen allen mindestens ein Annehmbar. Andernfalls werden Sie mein Missbehagen zu spüren bekommen." Er lies seine eisigen Augen über die Menge schweifen. "Ich erwarte nicht, dass ich nächstes Jahr viele von Ihnen in meiner UTZ-Zaubertrankklasse wiedersehen werde. Schließlich nehme ich nur die Allerbesten auf!" Wieder musterte er die Klasse und starrte dann gezielt auf einige Schüler in den hintersten Reihen.

Als er fortfuhr, war seine Stimme schon fast unbehaglich sanft: "Aber bis dahin rate ich Ihnen, sich darauf zu konzentrieren das hohe Abschlussniveau zu halten, das ich von meinen ZAG-Schülern erwarte." Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich zur Tafel um und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Sofort erschien das Rezept eines kompliziert wirkenden Zaubertranks. "Heute werden Sie einen Trank brauen, der bei den ZAGs häufig verlangt wird: den Trunk des Friedens. Er lindert Ängste und dämpft Aufgeregtheit. Seien Sie vorsichtig und passen Sie gut auf alle Schritte richtig auszuführen. Sollten Sie einen Fehler begehen, und möge er noch so klein sein, löst der Trank einen tiefen Schlaf aus, aus dem manche nicht mehr erwachen werden." Jess lächelte. Diese Aufgabe war exakt nach ihrem Geschmack und hatte genau den richtigen Schwierigkeitsgrad! "Die Zutaten und die Zubereitung stehen an der Tafel und Sie finden alles, was Sie brauchen im Zutatenschrank." Durch einen weiteren Schwenk seines Stabs sprang die Tür eines Schrankes auf und offenbarte eine beachtliche Sammlung an Zutaten. "Sie haben anderthalb Stunden… fangen Sie an."

Während Jess sich die Anweisungen an der Tafel genau durchlas, stand MJ auf um die nötigen Dinge für Beide zu holen. Zum Glück kannte sie sich einigermaßen mit Kräutern und dergleichen aus und musste nicht erst in ihrem Buch nachlesen, wie die Zutaten aussahen. So war sie mitunter eine der Ersten, die wieder an ihrem Platz saßen. Derweilen hatte ihre Schwester ihre Kessel aufgebaut und zwei muntere Feuer darunter entfacht. Sofort begannen Beide ihre Trankzutaten klein zu schneiden, penibel darauf achtend, das Rezept zu befolgen. Als sie zu der Stelle kamen, an der der Trank sieben Minuten köcheln musste, beugte MJ sich zu ihrem Zwilling hinüber und fragte sie leise: "Was weißt du über den Professor für Zaubertränke?" Jess blickte nachdenklich in die kleinen Flammen unter ihrem Kessel. "Naja.. Sein Name ist Serverus Snape und er ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin! Er bewirbt sich schon seit Jahren für den Lehrposten im Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ist aber bis jetzt nie genommen worden. Soweit ich weiß bevorzugt er die Schüler aus seinem Haus und zieht den übrigen gerne Punkte ab. Glück für mich!" Grinsend beugte sie sich erst über ihren Zaubertrank, dann über den ihrer Schwester und fuhr fort. "Die Slytherins scheinen ihn ziemlich zu mögen, aber er duldet kein Fehlverhalten. Ich hab aber auch mitgekriegt, dass ihn die Schüler aus den restlichen Häusern nicht leiden können… ist ja kein Wunder! Angeblich schikaniert er gerne Schwächere und denkt sich jeden noch so kleinen Grund aus, um jemanden Nachsitzen zu lassen! Außerdem scheint er, wie jeder andere Slytherin, irgendwas gegen Harry Potter zu haben… um genau zu sein: sie hassen ihn alle!" MJ sah mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Wir können der Rest reinkippen… die sieben Minuten sind um." Gesagt, getan.

Schon nach einigen Sekunden stieg ein leichter silberner Dampf von beiden Kesseln auf und Snape, der gerade an ihnen vorbeikam, gestattete sich ein anerkennendes Nicken in Jesss Richtung. MJs Trank nahm er zwar zur Kenntnis, lobte ihn jedoch in keinster Weise. Stattdessen tat er so, als ob sie nicht existierte und ging mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck an ihr vorbei. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen blieb er am Nachbartisch stehen. "Das hätte sogar ein Muggel besser hinbekommen Miss Chang! Evanesco."

Mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Stabs verschwand der misslungene Trank des Ravenclawmädchens und man sah ihr an, dass sie den Tränen nahe war.

Aus der Reihe dahinter kam ein gemeines Lachen. Draco hatte die Szene mitbekommen und fand ihr Versagen ungemein witzig. Snape sah kurz zu ihm und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. "Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihren Trank, Mister Malfoy!" Mit einem breiten Grinsen nickte dieser und beugte sich wieder über seinen Kessel. "Und sowas findest du tatsächlich süß??", flüsterte Mary-Jane ihrem Zwilling ins Ohr. "Hat ja keiner gesagt…", murmelte diese mehr zu sich selbst. Sie war unglaublich erleichtert, als Snape das Wort ergriff und MJ somit davon abhielt weiter auf diesem Thema herumzureiten. "Alle, deren Trank nicht vollends misslungen ist, füllen ein Fläschchen davon ab, beschriften es lesbar mit ihrem Namen und bringen es zu mir nach vorne. Als Hausaufgabe schreiben Sie zwölf Zoll Pergament über die Eigenschaften von Mondstein und seine Anwendung in der Zaubertrankzubereitung. Abgabe am Donnerstag."

Vorsichtig füllten die ehemaligen Beaubatoux ihren Zaubertrank in kleine Flaschen, schrieben deutlich ihren Namen darauf und gingen zu Snape nach vorne. Auf halbem Weg kam ihnen Draco entgegen. Mit einem unglaublichen Lächeln schob er sich an Jess vorbei, die natürlich prompt rot wurde. MJ verdrehte nur die Augen, als sie diese Reaktion bemerkte. Gerade als sie sich an Draco, dem es natürlich nicht im Traum einfiel IHR Platz zu machen, vorbei drängelte, schoss seine Hand nach oben. Allem Anschein nach wollte er ihr die Phiole mit dem Trank aus der Hand schlagen. Doch eine gekonnte Drehung lies ihn nur die Luft treffen. Belustigt zog sie eine Augenbraue nach oben und grinste ihn frech an. "Zu langsam, Malfoy!" Damit ging sie einfach weiter und lies einen vor Wut kochenden Draco zurück.

Nachdem Beide ihre Tränke abgegeben, ihre Sachen zusammengeräumt und das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, steuerten sie zügig auf die große Halle zu. "Ich hab Hunger…!", beschwerte sich Jess. "Führ dich nicht so auf, du Nuss!" MJ verdrehte wieder die Augen. So langsam glaubte sie, dass das bald zu einem festen Teil ihres Tagesablaufes werden würde. Solange sich Jess und Malfoy immer wieder trafen… und Jess einfach: naja, eben Jess war! Sie seufzte. "Du hast doch eh immer und überall Hunger!" Daraufhin murmelte ihre Schwester etwas unverständliches und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Insgeheim hegte sie die Befürchtung, dass sie ansonsten noch auf dem Weg zur großen Halle verhungern würde.

Jess ging, mit übermäßig vollem Bauch, die Gänge entlang. Ihr nächstes Fach war Muggelkunde. In weiser Voraussicht hatte sie sich im Voraus informiert, wo das Klassenzimmer lag und hatte keine Probleme damit es zu finden. Neugierig beobachtete sie die anderen Schüler, die sie ihrerseits entgeistert anstarrten. Irgendwie kam sie sich wie ein Tier im Zoo vor. Trotzdem setzte sie ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und ignorierte die offenen Münder und das Getuschel.

"Hey!" Erstaunt drehte Jess sich um. Hinter ihr stand die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor und lächelte zu ihr nach oben. "Äh… hallo Hermine!" Hermines Lächeln wurde um einiges breiter. Jess zog fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Ist was?" Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein Kopfschütteln. "Ich freue mich nur, dass du dir meinen Namen gemerkt hast." Die Slytherin wurde rot und murmelte verlegen: "Keine Ursache…"Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Klassenraum und setzten sich in eine der mittleren Bänke. An der Tafel stand eine kleine rothaarige Hexe mit freundlichen grünen Augen. Sie begrüßte ihre Schüler mit einem angedeuteten Nicken und schob sich danach jedes Mal ihre Brille wieder auf die Nase zurück. Jess sah fragend zu Hermine. "Charity Burbage." Dankbar lächelte sie zu ihr hinüber und konzentrierte sich dann auf die Worte der Professorin. Doch irgendwie klappte das nicht so wirklich. Ständig wurde sie von dem Getuschel um sie herum abgelenkt. Irgendwann gab sie schließlich auf und fing an Herzchen, Smileys und verschiedene Schriftzüge auf ihr Pergament zu malen. Wenn diese Pappnasen dahinten endlich ihre Klappe halten würden, könnte ich mich auch auf den Unterricht konzentrieren… Kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen, verwarf ihn jedoch schnell wieder. Es wäre doch etwas auffällig, wenn sie sich, so ganz ohne offensichtlichen Grund, nach hinten umdrehen würde. Als es zum Ende der Stunde hin läutete, seufzte Jess erleichtert auf. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was Professor Burbage ihnen erzählt hatte und noch dazu war sie mittlerweile extrem genervt von dem ständigen Geflüster der Anderen. Sie wollte endlich wissen, woran das lag. Und so hielt sie Hermine am Arm fest, als diese gerade zu ihrem nächsten Fach gehen wollte. "Äh, Hermine?"

"Ja?" Fragend legte die Gryffindor den Kopf schief. "Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen, warum ich die ganze Zeit angestarrt werde und sie hinter meinem Rücken wie verrückt rumtuscheln? Schön langsam komme ich mir vor, als hätte ich Pferdefüße oder sowas!!" Doch statt ein wenig Mitleid zu zeigen, fing Hermine an zu kichern. "Naja, also… ich glaube es liegt daran, dass du seit Jahrzehnten der erste Slytherin in diesem Kurs bist! Wahrscheinlich bist du sogar die Erste seit dem Tag, an dem sich die Gründer getrennt haben." Kurz winkte sie noch, dann drehte sie sich um und eilte davon.

Naja… auch nicht übel! SO geht man garantiert in die Geschichte Hogwarts ein. Wenn auch inoffiziell… vielleicht werde ich sogar zur nettesten Slytherin von ganz Hogwarts gewählt! Breit grinsend machte sie sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu ihrer nächsten Stunde. Als nächstes kam Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und das hatte sie wieder mit ihrer Schwester zusammen. Bin ja mal gespannt, was sie dazu sagt…!

Während sich ihre Schwester auf den Weg zu Muggelkunde machte, ging MJ den entgegen gesetzten Gang entlang. Ihr nächster Kurs war Arithmantik.

Leider hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sich das Klassenzimmer befand und so begnügte sie sich erstmal damit, ziellos durch die Gänge zu laufen. Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, diesen verdammten Raum zu finden…, dachte sie genervt. Durch einen hohen Torbogen trat sie auf einen kleinen Innenhof hinaus. In regelmäßigen Abständen zierten große Wasserspeier die, von Efeu umrankten, Säulen. In der Geschichte Hogwarts stand, dass die meisten von ihnen sprechen konnten. Und dass sie die meiste Zeit ziemlich schlecht drauf waren. MJ verzichtete darauf, sich von einem überdimensionalen Steingreif mir Efeubehang ankeifen zulassen und steuerte stattdessen auf eine Gruppe Jungen zu. Sie standen in den Arkaden, die um den gesamten Hof liefen und diskutierten angeregt. Einige davon waren scheinbar jünger als sie selbst, aber sie konnte auch ein paar Schüler aus ihrem eigenen Jahrgang erkennen. Zwei Jungen stachen besonders aus der Menge heraus. Nicht nur, dass sie die Anderen um gut einen Kopf überragten, auch ihr kupferroter Haarschopf leuchtete schon von weitem. MJ schätzte sie auf 17 oder 18. Beim näher Kommen erkannte sie die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Beiden. Na sieh mal einer an! Ein Zwillingspärchen… Niemand bemerkte sie, bis sie direkt hinter einem der beiden Rothaarigen stand. Ganz leicht tupfte sie ihm auf die Schulter und lies ihn zusammenzucken. "Es war Georges Idee!", stammelte er eilige, während er sich umdrehte. "Hey.", kam es empört von seinem Bruder. Schon hatte George im eine Kopfnuss verpasst. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach…", er blickte auf und lächelte, als er MJ sah. "Oh… Hey!" Sein Bruder rieb sich schmollend den Kopf, musterte sie aber neugierig. MJ bekam das Grinsen gar nicht mehr von ihrem Gesicht und unterdrückte ein Kichern. Die Beiden waren aber auch zu komisch.

Forschend musterte sie den Zwilling, von dem sie den Namen noch nicht wusste. Seine kupferfarbenen Haare standen unordentlich vom Kopf ab und einige Strähnen hingen ihm in die Augen, welche die Farbe von Nougatschokolade hatten. Sommersprossen in allen Größen sprenkelten seine Wangen und die Nase und ließen seine Gesichtszüge jünger wirken. OH MEIN GOTT (OMG)!! Wie kann MANN nur so süß sein?! Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören ihn anzustarren. Er hat schöne Lippen… und bestimmt ist er ein unglaublicher Küsser… Leicht entsetzt schob sie diese Gedanken beiseite. Am Ende fing sie noch an zu sabbern; und dabei kannte sie diesen Typen erst seit zwei Minuten. Bei seinem Bruder passierte ihr sowas schließlich auch nicht und die Beiden sahen total identisch aus!

George beobachtete seinen Zwilling derweilen ganz genau. Sah fast so aus, als ob er so einige Schweinereien im Kopf hätte, denn er musste schwer schlucken bevor er den Blick von dem Mädchen abwenden konnte. Sofort ergriff George die Initiative. "Hi! Ich bin George Weasley und das ist mein Bruder Fred. Können wir dir irgendwie weiterhelfen?" Mit geröteten Wangen kam MJ in die "Wirklichkeit" zurück und sah auf die Uhr. "Waaah! Verdammt, ich komme zu spät. Ihr könnt mir nicht zufällig sagen, wie ich zu Arithmantik komme?" Leicht verzweifelt blickte sie von Einem zum Anderen. George überlegte kurz. "Du suchst Professor Vektors Klasse? Dann gehst du am besten…" Etwas hinter MJ hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er hob einen Arm und begann wie wild zu winken. "Hey! Hermine!! Kannst du die Kleine hier zu Arithmantik mitnehmen?" Empört blies die ehemalige Beaubatoux die Backen auf. "Ich. Bin. Nicht. Klein." Halbherzig trat sie ihm gegen das Schienbein und drehte sie zu Hermine um. George schien jedoch in keinster Weise davon beeindruckt zu sein und grinste sie nur frech an.

"Ihr verkauft doch nicht wieder eure Scherzartikel an die Erstklässler, oder?" Die Gryffindor war, die Arme in die Seite gestemmt, stehen geblieben. "Seit froh, dass ich zu spät dran bin!" Sie winkte MJ zu sich heran, warf den beiden Weasleys einen bitterbösen Blick zu und marschierte zügig davon. Der blonde Zwilling hatte einige Mühe sie wieder einzuholen. "Diese blöden Weasleys! Tun einfach, was sie wollen.", murmelte sie, mehr zu sich selbst.

Gemeinsam eilten sie durch die fast leeren Gänge. "Weißt du," begann Hermine zu erzählen. "Die Weasleys erfinden Scherzartikel. Wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn sie die nur nicht immer an den Erstklässlern testen würden! Ich hab alle Hände voll zu tun, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern, aber… sie hören eben nicht auf mich! Meiner Meinung nach bräuchten die Beiden eine Freundin oder sowas. Hauptsache sie sind beschäftigt." Sie seufzte übertrieben. "Im großen und ganzen sind sie aber ziemlich nett; und sie sind nicht umsonst in Gryffindor! Wenn einer ihrer Freunde mal Hilfe braucht, sind sie immer zur Stelle. Solang sie nicht selbst gerade Nachsitzen oder so… was eh viel zu oft vorkommt." Es sah so aus, als ob Hermine noch etwas sagen wollte, doch da hatten sie auch schon den Klassenraum erreicht. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schlüpften die Beiden durch die Türe und setzten sich auf zwei freie Plätze. Hinter ihnen wurde die Türe von einer älteren Hexe geschlossen. Ihre kastanienbraunen Haare waren zu einem eleganten Zopf geflochten und ihre ebenfalls kastanienbraunen Augen musterten die unruhigen Schüler. "Ruhe!"

Obwohl sie nicht besonders laut gesprochen hatte, wurde sie von jedem verstanden und es wurde still. Sie begann zu erklären, was der Stoff der nächsten Monate sein würde, aber MJ passte nicht auf. Stattdessen starrte sie verträumt an der rechten Schulter von Professor Vektor vorbei ohne irgendetwas um sie herum wahrzunehmen. Eine bestimmte rothaarige Person ging ihr, wie sollte es auch anders sein, einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Verstohlen linste sie auf ihren Stundenplan. Nachher hatte sie mit Jess zusammen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Da sollte sich eigentlich gut plaudern lassen. Noch ein letztes Mal versuchte sie, dem Unterricht zu folgen, gab aber dann doch auf und lies ihrer Fantasie freien lauf. Und ein ihr wohlbekannter Rotschopf spielte eine tragende Rolle darin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tja, Snape wäre schonmal überstanden. Doch schon naht die nächste Katastrophe! Ich sage nur: Umbridge  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Als Jess den Klassenraum für VgddK erreichte, saß MJ schon in einer der vordersten Reihen. Hastig gesellte sie sich zu ihrer Schwester bevor noch einer der Anderen auf die selbe Idee kam. Kaum hatte sie Platz genommen, suchte sie auch schon den Raum ab. Er musste ja hier irgendwo sitzen, schließlich hatte sie vorhin auch schon jemanden aus seinem "Gefolge" gesehen. Und da entdeckte sie Draco.

Er saß auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Das Mädchen neben ihm redete wie besessen auf ihn ein. Sie hieß Pansy, das wusste Jess mittlerweile. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie Dracos heißeste Verehrerin war.

Doch den schien das ganze Gehabe nur zu langweilen, denn er gähnte ausgelassen vor sich in und schien der "armen" Pansy nicht einmal mit halbem Ohr zuzuhören. Stattdessen lies er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Als er ihr Starren bemerkte, setzte er wieder sein überhebliches Grinsen auf und starrte ganz ungeniert zurück.

Schnell wandte Jess den Blick ab. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher rot wie eine Tomate zu werden. "Hast du ihn wieder angestarrt?" MJs Tonfall klang gelangweilt. "Nein, ich… naja… also… es könnte sein, dass ich ihn mal kurz angesehen hab, aber…!", versuchte sie sich zu rechtfertigen. "Also HAST du ihn angestarrt." Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Hastig wechselte Jess das Thema und erzählte, wieso sie nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, was Professor Burbage die Stunde zuvor erzählt hatte. Halb im Scherze, halb ernst meinte ihre Schwester: "Pass nur auf, dass du dir deswegen keinen Ärger mit den andren Slytherins einhandelst." Dann berichtete diese von ihrer Begegnung mit Fred und der darauf folgenden Unterrichtsstunde. Als sie geendet hatte, strahlte Jess über das ganze Gesicht. "Jetzt bist du auch verliebt!!"

MJ errötete leicht. "Du spinnst doch!" Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Sie hätten auch nicht weiter reden können. Selbst, wenn sie wegwollt hätten. Denn soeben hatte die Lehrerin den Raum betreten. Automatisch holten alle Schüler ihre Zauberstäbe hervor und legten sie auf den Tisch. Jesss Stab sah sehr elegant aus. Den Griff zierten drei grüne Perlen, die in Silber gefasst waren, das Holz war schwarz wie die Nacht, und sein Inneres enthielt eine Drachenherzfaser.

Den Griff von MJs Zauberstab zierten ebenfalls Perlen, doch ihre waren aus Bernstein und in Bronze gefasst. Das Holz hatte die Farbe von Mahagoni und das Innere beherbergte ein Haar aus dem Schweif eines Thestrals.

Als die Professorin am Pult angekommen war, konnten die Zwillinge sie zum ersten Mal richtig in Augenschein nehmen. Sie war klein und etwas rundlich und ihre mausgrauen Haare waren zu einer übertriebenen Dauerwelle gelockt. Noch dazu trug sie eine Strickjacke in einem furchtbaren Rosé-Ton. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, saß auch noch eine große schwarze und überaus hässliche Samtschleife in Mitten ihrer "Lockenpracht". Die Beiden glaubten sich zu erinnern, dass dies die Person war, die Professor Dumbledore am Abend zuvor ständig unterbrochen hatte. Aber sicher waren sie sich nicht.

"Guten Tag!", begrüßte sie die Klasse.

"Guten Tag…", kam es von zwei oder drei Schülern zurück. "Na also wirklich!! Ich darf doch sehr bitten. Wie hört sich das denn an? Ich möchte, dass Sie von nun an Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge! sagen.", fuhr sie die Klasse verärgert an. "Nun, noch einmal! Guten Tag, Klasse."

"Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge!", kam es im Chor zurück. Zufrieden lächelnd faltete sie die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Nun, bitte legen Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe weg und holen Sie Ihre Federn hervor."

Finstere Blicke wurden getauscht und viele bereiteten sich mental schon mal auf eine langweilige Stunde vor, während sie Feder, Tinte und Pergament hervorholten.

Während dessen tippte Umbridge mit ihrem Zauberstab an die Tafel. Sieht meinem Stab sogar ein bisschen ähnlich… aber bei ihr wirkt sowas einfach nur kitschig!, dachte Jess belustigt, während sie las, was an der Tafel erschien.

'**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste'**

**Eine Rückkehr zu den Grundprinzipien**

"Durch den ständigen Lehrerwechsel in den letzten Jahren ist Ihr Wissen mehr als bruchstückhaft. Wie ich feststellen musste, sind auch Ihre Leistungen weit unter dem verlangten ZAG-Niveau. Daher werden wir in diesem Jahr einen sorgfältig strukturierten Kurs abhalten, dessen Lehrplan sich genau an die Vorgaben des Ministeriums hält. Die Ziele, die Sie erreichen sollten, sind Folgende:

Das Verständnis der Grundprinzipien defensiver Magie; das Erkennen von Situationen, in denen defensive Magie auf rechtlicher Grundlage eingesetzt werden kann; und den Gebrauch defensiver Magie in einem Zusammenhang mit praktischem Nutzen stellen." Umbridge legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein bevor sie fortfuhr. "Schlagen Sie nun bitte ihre Bücher auf Seite fünf auf und lesen Sie Kapitel 1, Allgemeinheiten für Anfänger! Ich möchte keine Unterhaltungen hören, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel kam als Antwort.

"Wenn ich Ihnen eine Frage stelle, möchte ich, dass Sie mit Ja, Professor Umbridge. oder mit Nein, Professor Umbridge. antworten! Also, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

"Ja, Professor Umbridge!"

Zufrieden setzte sie sich an ihr Pult und beobachtete die lesenden Schüler. MJ hatte zwar ihr Buch aufgeschlagen und den Kopf darüber gebeugt, aber lesen kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn. Leise murmelte sie: "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ohne Zauberstab? Was soll das denn bringen!?"

Umbridges Kopf ruckte nach oben und sie starrte leicht verblüfft zu ihr hinüber. "Wenn Sie etwas zu sagen haben, stehen Sie auf und lassen Sie es uns alle wissen." MJ reckte das Kinn nach vorne und erhob sich. "Ich habe gesagt: Was macht es für einen Sinn, in diesem Kurs zu sitzen, wenn wir nicht lernen, wie man defensive Zauber einsetzt?!" Die Anderen, Jess mit eingeschlossen, starrten sie verblüfft und sogar entsetzt an. Immerhin hatte sie gerade den Lehrplan des Ministeriums infrage gestellt.

Umbridge war ebenfalls aufgestanden und sah das blonde Mädchen mit einem Blick an, den dieses nicht deuten konnte. "Wie ist Ihr Name?" MJ stand weiterhin stolz aufgerichtet da und wandte das Gesicht nicht ab. "Mary-Jane Carter!"

Langsam kam die Professorin auf sie zu. "Nun denn, Miss Carter! Wenn Sie das so sehen, dann möchte ich, dass Sie diesen Raum verlassen. Für heute sind Sie des Unterrichts verwiesen, Miss Carter. Nehmen Sie Ihre Sachen und gehen Sie!"

Es war fast so, als ob die gesamte Klasse den Atmen anhielt. Aber Mary-Jane lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Wenn diese Ministeriumsschnepfe sie für eine Querdenkerin hielt, sollte sie doch! Provozierend langsam packte sie ihre Sachen und ging lässig auf die Türe zu. Dort angekommen blieb sie stehen und wandte den Kopf zu ihrer Schwester um. Jess hatte sie ebenfalls erhoben und ihr Schreibzeug eingesteckt. Professor Umbridge sah mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzten und Wut zu, wie der andere Zwilling anstallten machte, sich zu seinem Gegenstück zu gesellen. "Was machen Sie da? Bleiben Sie gefälligst sitzen und lesen Sie weiter."

Jess runzelte die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas, nicht gerade nettes, erwidern, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie ihre Schwester leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Leise seufzend lies sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz sinken und holte ihr Buch hervor. Umbridge lief derweilen zu Höchstform auf. Mit böse funkelnden Augen wandte sie sich an die gesamte Klasse. "Wenn noch jemand von Ihnen Anstallten macht, Miss Carter zu folgen, wird das strenge Konsequenzen haben. Ich denke, eine Woche Nachsitzen wäre das mindeste!" Entsetzt sahen sich die Schüler an. Eine ganze Woche Nachsitzen war das MINDESTE? Hastig vergruben sie ihre Nasen in den Büchern und fingen an zu lesen. Oder taten zumindest so.

"Und nun zu Ihnen." Hastig schritt die Ministeriumshexe auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, nahm ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder und schrieb etwas darauf. Dann ging sie, mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln im Gesicht, auf MJ zu und überreichte es ihr. "Ich denke, der Schulleiter sollte von ihrem Verhalten erfahren. Begeben Sie sich unverzüglich zu seinem Büro und zeigen Sie ihm das." Ein ärgerliches Fauchen stieg in MJ auf, doch sie hielt es wohlweislich zurück. Dumme, dumme, dumme, dumme Kuh!! Hocherhobenen Hauptes drehte sie sich um und öffnete die Türe. Mit voller Absicht lies sie diese mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zuschlagen. Aufatmend lehnte sie sich dagegen und verharrte einen Augenblick so. Erst jetzt wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade angestellt hatte. Super… Das hast du ja wieder toll hingekriegt, MJ! Sie seufzte abgrundtief und ging den Gang entlang. Nun musste sie nur noch das Büro des Schulleiters finden.

Die Minuten vergingen, während sie durch die Korridore irrte. Neben dem Bild eines eleganten Mannes mit Spazierstock blieb sie schließlich stehen. "Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?" Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und wandte sich der Stimme zu. Der Herr aus dem Bild neben ihr hatte sich besorgt zu ihr hingebeugt. Warum bin ich nicht schon vorher auf die Idee gekommen, eines der Gemälde zu fragen? "Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, könnten Sie mir dann sagen, wie ich zum Büro des Schulleiters komme?" Er strich sich die braunen Locken aus dem Gesicht und antwortete mit einem galanten Lächeln: "Aber natürlich, Miss! Wenn ich kein Gemälde wäre, würde ich ihnen jetzt meinen Arm anbieten… aber da ich nun mal eines bin, müssen Sie mir wohl oder übel so folgen." Und mit diesen Worten, ging er, den Spazierstock schwingend und leise vor sich hin pfeifend, von seinem Gemälde in das benachbarte und begleitete MJ so, bis sie einen großen Wasserspeier erreicht hatten. "Wir sind da, Miss! Hinter diesem Wasserspeier befindet sich das Büro von Professor Dumbledore." Lächelnd wandte sie sich dem Gemälde zu. "Vielen Dank! Darf ich noch fragen, wie Ihr Name ist?" Der elegante Herr sah sie, mit leuchtenden grünen Augen, erfreut an. "Aber sicher doch, Miss! Schon seit Jahren hat mich niemand mehr nach meinem Namen gefragt! Ich heiße Henry."

"Vielen Dank, Henry! Haben Sie etwas dagegen, wenn ich Sie ab und zu besuche? Ich würde mich gerne etwas länger mit Ihnen unterhalten."

"Aber nein, Miss! Kommen Sie, wann Sie wollen. Es würde mich sehr freuen! Auf wiedersehen, Miss!" Mit einer eleganten Bewegung fasste er sich an die Krempe seines Zylinders. MJ beantwortete dies mit einem ebenso eleganten Knicks und dann war er auch schon verschwunden. Ich glaube, ich habe mich gerade mit einem Gemälde angefreundet…, dachte sie leicht verwirrt.

Ängstlich wandte sie sich nun dem großen Wasserspeier zu, der ihr den Weg versperrte. "Entschuldigen Sie, Mister… äh… Mister Wasserspeier… Sir! Könnten Sie mich bitte vorbeilassen?" Leiser, als man es von einem so großen steinernen Geschöpf erwartet hätte, beugte er sich nach unten, um sie besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. "So höflich hat mich noch niemand gefragt… aber eigentlich darf ich dich nur vorbeilassen, wenn du das Passwort weißt!" Verdammt! Das hatte sie nicht gewusst. Mit einem Blick der halb verzweifelt, halb bittend war (mit einem Dackelblick eben) sah sie zu ihm auf. "Bitte!"

Der Wasserspeier gab ein Geräusch von sich, das stark an einen Seufzer erinnerte und bewegte sich zur Seite. "Wenn DAS irgendwer erfährt… nun mach schon! Geh zu Dumbledore." MJ beeilte sich lächelnd an ihm vorbei zu kommen. "Danke schön!"

Sie war schon auf halbem Weg nach oben, als er antwortete: "Keine Ursache…" Ihr Lächeln verrutschte etwas. Jetzt hatte sie sich nicht nur mit einem Gemälde sondern auch noch mit einem Wasserspeier angefreundet.

Oben angekommen, blieb MJ schüchtern vor der schweren Holztüre stehen. Sie wollte dort nicht hinein! Was würde der Schulleiter sagen? Er war ihr zwar am gestrigen Abend ziemlich nett vorgekommen, aber der erste Eindruck konnte ja täuschen. Ok… Ganz ruhig. Mach dich nicht verrückt! Tief durchatmen und klopfen… Sie führte eine kurze Yogaatemübung durch und klopfte.

"Herein!" So… jetzt nur nicht durchdrehen… ich bin eine Wildkatze, ich bin eine Wildkatze, ich bin… ach vergiss es… Mit einem tiefen Atemzug drückte sie die Klinke nach unten, schob die Türe auf und schlüpfte zögerlich durch einen kleinen Spalt. Dann schloss sie die Holztüre wieder und lehnte sich mit wild klopfendem Herzen dagegen.

Sie hatte einen großen und freundlichen Raum betreten, (Aus reiner Bequemlichkeit, beschreibe ich das Büro nicht. Schließlich wisst ihr ja alle, wie es da aussieht!! Hoffe ich…) in dessen Mitte Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch thronte und sie überrascht musste. "Guten Tag, Miss Carter! Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?" Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an und räusperte sich verlegen. "Guten Tag…" MJ wollte gar nicht wissen, woher er ihren Namen kannte. Musste wohl so ein Schulleiterding sein. "Ich… Professor Umbridge schickt mich zu Ihnen! Ich soll Ihnen das hier geben." Mit zögerlichen Schritten ging sie auf ihn zu und überreichte ihm das Pergament. Dann beobachtete sie ganz genau seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Doch statt wütend oder zumindest etwas verärgert zu wirken, verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln. "So ist das also! Nun, vielleicht sollten Sie sich von nun an etwas zurück halten. Es ist nicht gerade förderlich sich mit dem Ministerium anzulegen!"

MJs Augen wurden immer größer. "Warum sind Sie nicht wütend auf mich? Schließlich wurde ich soeben aus dem Unterricht geworfen!!"Er lachte leise und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Wieso sollte ich wütend darüber sein, dass meine Schüler Fragen stellen?" MJ war immer noch verwirrt. Sie hatte wirklich jede Reaktion erwartet, aber ganz sicher nicht, dass er LACHTE! "Naja, ich meine…" Schließlich seufzte sie und hob die Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung!" Er lächelte sie wieder an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es klopfte. Überrascht drehte die Blondine sich um und Dumbledore hob die Augenbrauen. "Herein!?"

Langsam öffnete sich die Türe und ein blondes Mädchen schob sich zögerlich herein. MJs Kinnlade fiel nach unten und ihr fehlten die Worte. Der Schulleiter wirkte ehrlich überrascht, als er Jess heranwinkte. "Miss Carter! Warum sind Sie denn AUCH hier?"

Jess war es sichtlich unangenehm, so begrüßt zu werden. Ihre Wangen waren vor Verlegenheit gerötet und ihre Augen huschten unruhig umher. "Professor Umbridge hat mich hergeschickt."

Dumbledores Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. "Haben Sie etwa auch zu viele Fragen gestellt?"

"Nein, ich… ich soll Ihnen das geben." Auch Jess hatte ein Stück Pergament dabei und gab es dem Schulleiter. Der las konzentriert, was Umbridge notiert hatte und seine Miene verfinsterte sich dabei. Als er fertig war, sah er auf und blickte sie über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille ernst an. "Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Sie sind im Unterricht handgreiflich geworden?" MJ war bis jetzt wie versteinert stehen geblieben und realisierte erst nach einer unangenehmen Pause, was er eben gesagt hatte. "Du… WAS??"

Jess wurde noch röter und blickte zu Boden. "Ja. Das stimmt…"

Der Schulleiter legte das Pergament zur Seite, rutschte auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander. "Und weshalb haben Sie das getan?"

Bei diesen Worten hob sie den Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. "Nachdem Mary-Jane den Klassenraum verlassen hatte, hat Blaise Zabini eine abfällige Bemerkung gemacht - eine sehr abfällige Bemerkung - und da habe ich die Beherrschung verloren."

Einen langen Moment herrschte Stille und Dumbledore sah sie einfach nur an.

"Nun! Ich hoffe so etwas wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen, Miss Carter. Ich kann Ihre Tat leider nicht ohne Strafe lassen. Sie werden die nächste Woche unserem Wildhüter Hagrid helfen."

Als sich niemand bewegte fügte er hinzu: "Sie können jetzt Beide gehen!" Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken verabschiedeten die Beiden sich von ihm und waren im nächsten Moment auch schon an dem netten Wasserspeier vorbei. Der stieß ein verblüfftes Keuchen aus und krächzte: "Waaas? Von euch gibt es ZWEI?" Beide winkten ihm lächelnd zu, hielten aber nicht an.

Erst als sie um einige Ecken gebogen waren, blieben sie stehen. MJ packte ihre Schwester an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. "Was. Hast. Du. Gemacht?" Abwehrend hob Jess die Hände. "Blaise hat war gemein zu dir!"

"Was hat er gesagt?" Mit den Händen in den Seiten ging MJ auf und ab.

Nach kurzem zögern kam die Antwort: "So eine Schlampe wie du, hätte nichts Besseres verdient."

MJ Augen begannen wütend zu funkeln. "DAS hat er tatsächlich gesagt?"

"Ja…" Ihre Schwester verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

"Und du hast WAS gemacht, nachdem du das gehört hast?" Beide setzten sich wieder in Bewegung und Mary-Jane wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion.

"Naja… Blaise ist vermutlich auf der Krankenstation.", murmelte Jess ziemlich verlegen.

"Hast du ihm etwa einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt?", wollte MJ mit einen schadenfrohen Grinsen wissen.

"Nein… ich habe eine etwas - direktere Methode gewählt!"

"Soll heißen…?"

"Ich glaube, ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen.", gab Jess grinsend zu.

Lachend bogen die Schwestern um die nächste Ecke.

"Kann es sein, dass du auf dem Hinweg ein gewisses Gemälde getroffen hast?", fragte Jessica während sie zu ihrer Schwester hinüber sah.

"Einen gewissen Herren mit einem Zylinder und wunderbaren Manieren? Ja, den habe ich getroffen."

"Gut!" sie atmete erleichtert auf. "Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, weshalb ER sich gewundert hat!"

MJ stieß sie grinsend an. "Jaaaaa! Lass uns zu ihm gehen und dafür sorgen, dass er sich NICHT mehr wundert!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Na, wer darf denn da Nachsitzen? Und dazu auch noch bei Obersamariter Serverus! Na dann viel Spaß...  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Sir Henry war erst sehr verblüfft und dann äußerst angetan von der Tatsache, dass es die blonde Miss doppelt gab. Lachend hatten sich die Drei einige Zeit unterhalten, bis MJ sich schweren Herzens von ihnen trenne musste, um sich auf den Weg zum Nachsitzen zu machen.

Ohne große Eile ging sie durch die erleuchteten Gänge und die steilen Treppen hinab in die feuchtkalte Luft der Kerker. Sie legte es geradezu darauf an, zu spät zu kommen. Snape konnte sich sein Nachsitzen sonst wohin schieben. Sie hatte schließlich besseres zu tun! Er - anscheinend nicht, denn er wartete bereits ungeduldig in seinem Büro. "Miss Carter! Schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten.", begrüßte er sie schon an der Schwelle. Mit einem künstlichen Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu und nahm auf dem Stuhl platz, auf den er mit einem eisigen Blick deutete. "Ich habe mir extra den Abend freigehalten!" Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, aber er lies sich seinen Ärger nicht anmerken. "Sparen Sie sich die Kommentare! Sie sind nicht hier, um Witzchen zu reißen. Seien Sie still und gehen sie diese Aufsätze durch." Damit schob er ihr einen überaus hohen Stapel Pergament zu, genauso wie eine Schreibfeder und rote Tinte. Na super! Jetzt darf ich auch noch seinen Schreibkram erledigen, oder wie?! Widerstrebend fing sie an zu lesen. Es waren ziemlich misslungene Aufsätze der Erstklässler und MJ seufzte leise. "Haben Sie etwas gesagt?" Snapes Augenbrauen waren nach oben gezogen und er sah sie schadenfroh an. Um ihn nicht sofort anzubrüllen, konzentrierte sich MJ lieber auf das Blatt vor sich. Sie wollte das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und konnte keinen zusätzlichen Ärger gebrauchen.

Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge und außer ihrem und Snapes Atem und dem Kratzen der Schreibfeder war es ruhig. Er beobachtete sie. Schon von Anfang an hatte er sie ungeniert angestarrt und schön langsam ging es ihr auf die Nerven. Sie fühlte sich seltsam durchleuchtet, wenn er sie mit seinen kalten Augen musterte. Gerade, als sie ihm die Meinung sagen wollte, klopfte es.

Ein genervtes "Ja!" von Snape war die Antwort. Kein freundliches "Herein!?" wie bei Dumbledore, kein warmer Blick. Was für ein nettes Persönchen! dachte MJ und verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

Jemand öffnete die Türe und Snape wandte den Blick von ihr ab um den Neuling anzusehen. Seine Miene wurde, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, noch eisiger und seine Lippen waren nur noch ein schmaler Strich. "Sie sind zu spät!, schnauzte er über ihre Schulter hinweg. Oje… wie gerne würde ich jetzt aus der Gefahrenzone verschwinden! Ich glaube Snape explodiert gleich… was ja, wort-wörtlich gemeint, nicht schlimm wäre! Wenn ich nur nicht alles aus nächster Nähe abbekommen würde! Der Schüler, mit einem Lehrer hätte Snape schließlich nicht so geredet, sagte nichts darauf und MJ traute sich nicht, sich umzudrehen. Am besten war es, wenn sie den Neuling einfach ignorierte.

Jemand kam näher und setzte sich neben sie, aber sie widerstand erfolgreich der Versuchung aufzusehen. Nicht bewegen… vielleicht vergisst Snape ja dann, dass ich überhaupt da bin!

"Miss Carter! Sie können aufhören!!" Snapes Stimme lies sie zusammenzucken und kleine Tintenspritzer verteilten sich auf einem besonders schlechten Aufsatz. Mit gesenktem Kopf legte sie das Pergament auf einen Stapel und verschloss das Tintenfass. Alles in Eile, um den Professor nicht noch mehr zu verärgern. Es kam ihr so vor, als wäre die Luft gerade eben um einige Grad kälter geworden und eine Gänsehaut verteilte sich prickelnd auf ihrem Rücken. Wow… Snape kann echt gruselig sein… Brrrrr! In ihrem Brustkorb machte sich Angst breit. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, weshalb sie sich plötzlich vor Snape fürchtete, wo sie doch jetzt zumindest nicht mehr mit ihm alleine war. Ihre Hand zitterte kaum merklich, als sie ihm die Aufsätze hinschob. "Schneiden Sie diese Zutaten klein. Sauber und gleichmäßig. Und trödeln Sie nicht rum!" Damit türmte er einen Haufen verschiedener Pilze, Kräuter und einige wirklich eklige Dinge vor ihr auf. Gerade als sie sich einen Überblick über die Trankzutaten verschaffen wollte, merkte sie, dass Snape hinter ihr stand. Er beugte sich lautlos vor, bis sein Kinn fast auf ihrer Schulter lag. Nur sein Atem auf ihrer Haut hatte sie vorgewarnt. Sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich losgekreischt. Es erinnerte sie so extrem an die letzte Nacht, dass sie befürchtete, ein Deja-vu zu haben.

Ohne Vorwarnung knallte er ein Messer so nah neben ihre Hand, dass sie den Luftzug deutlich spüren konnte. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück. Es war ihr sehr unangenehm, dass Snape ihr schon wieder so nahe kam. Ungefähr so unangenehm, wie ein betrunkener Fettwanst in einer überfüllten U-Bahn, der einem mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen und Sabber im Mundwinkel gierig auf die Brüste starrt.

Richtig, richtig unangenehm eben. Snape wollte ganz sicher nicht ihr bester Freund werden. Er richtete sich wieder auf und knallte dem anderen Schüler das zweite Messer vor die Nase. Dann verzog er sich auf die andere Seite des Raumes. Was genau er dort machte konnte MJ nicht sehen, aber sie war einfach nur froh, dass ein annehmbarer Abstand zwischen ihnen war.

Konzentriert schnitt sie den Pilz, den sie hastig in die Hand genommen hatte und griff nach dem Nächsten.

Eine zweite Hand streckte sich genau zur selben Zeit nach vorne und beide Hände umschlossen den selben Pilz und einander.

Wärme schoss MJs Arm empor und ein angenehmes Kribbeln lief durch ihre Finger. Verwundert drehte sie den Kopf und blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht eines rothaarigen Jungen mit braunen Augen und niedlichen Sommersprossen. Sofort wurde sie rot, zog ihre Hand hastig zurück und nahm sich einen anderen Pilz. Kaum hatte sie wieder mit dem Schneiden angefangen, kam sie sich unglaublich blöd vor. Und so sah sie wieder zu ihm hinüber, fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Breit grinsend beugte er sich in ihre Richtung und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Hi…!"

Ein schneller Blick zu Snape und MJ lächelte nur, statt ihm zu antworten. Einige Minuten konzentrierten sich beide auf ihre Aufgabe. Dann tippte Fred sie sachte mit einem Pilz an. Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief und wartete geduldig, bis er sich wieder zu ihr gebeugt hatte . Leise flüsterte er: "Wieso bist du…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Snape packte ihn unsanft an den Haaren und zog ihn von ihr weg. "Mister Weasley! Sie sind nicht hier um sich zu unterhalten. Halten Sie den Mund und machen sie weiter." Als nächstes kam MJ an die Reihe. "Und Sie, Miss Carter, sollten sich ebenfalls auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren und ihn nicht ablenken!" Es wirkte wahrscheinlich beschämt, als sie den Kopf senkte; in Wirklichkeit jedoch wollte sie ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

Der Rest des Nachsitzens verlief ruhig. Jeder ging seinen Aufgaben nach, doch MJ wurde immer mulmiger zumute. Da war es nicht förderlich, dass Snape wieder anfing, sie anzustarren. Kann der nicht mal woanders hinschauen? Ich bin ja kein MJ-Tier!!

(Anmerkung des Autors: Das mit dem MJ- "Tier" ist ein Insider. Kam so zustande - Ich bin mit nem Freund und der Phoenix zusammen am Bahnhof gestanden. Der Freund is schon mal in den Zug gestiegen, weil es ziemlich kalt war. Ich bin mit Phoenix, die uns nur begleitet hat, noch draußen stehen geblieben. Da uns irgendwie langweilig war, haben wir unseren Freund - nennen wir ihn mal Sebi - durch die Scheibe beobachtet und dagegen geklopft - wie man es im Zoo manchmal macht. Irgendwann hat dann die Phoenix gesagt: "Guck mal, ein Sebi-Tier!!" und wir mussten schrecklich lachen! ^^ Irgendwann hab ich dann noch gesagt: "Fehlt nur noch das Schild mit Bitte nicht füttern drauf!" und er hat nur dumm geguckt, weil er durch die Scheibe nur die Hälfte verstanden hat… aber des hat ja nix mehr mit dem Insider zutun… ging ja eigentlich nur darum, dass wir ihn angestarrt haben!! Deswegen auch die Erwähnung in MJs Gedanken! Anstarren und so… und da ich es so cool fand musste ich's einfach rein schreiben und… ach vergesst es… ich sollte mit der Anmerkung aufhören! Wollte des nur mal erklären… damit nachher keine Fragen aufkommen!)

Die Zeit verstrich. Mal langsamer, mal schneller.

MJ fing in Gedanken an, die Sekunden zu zählen. Irgendwann gab sie auch das auf, da sie dadurch so unkonzentriert war, dass sie sich des Öfteren beinahe in die Finger schnitt.

Dann endlich durchbrach Snapes Stimme die Stille: "Sie können gehen…"

Sofort sprang Fred auf und war mit wenigen großen Schritten an der Kerkertür.

MJ hingegen hatte noch nicht wirklich realisiert, dass sie tatsächlich gehen durfte und saß wie versteinert am Tisch. Doch bevor der Rothaarige auch nur die Klinke berühren konnte, beendete Snape seinen Satz. "… Miss Carter!"

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen drehte der Weasley sich um und man konnte deutlich die unausgesprochene Frage in seinem Gesicht lesen: Das ist nicht sein Ernst?!

Mit einem durch und durch böse Grinsen setzte der Professor für Zaubertränke sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Man konnte deutlich die Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme hören, als er sagte: "Sie nicht, Mister Weasley! Da Sie zu spät gekommen sind, werden Sie hier bleiben und aufräumen!"

Langsam, mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen, kam Fred zurück und setzte sich wieder auf seine Stuhl. Während dessen hatte MJ hastig ihre Tasche gepackt und war auf dem Weg nach draußen. Nicht, dass Snape es sich noch einmal anders überlegte.

Mit einem "Gute Nacht, Professor!" schlüpfte sie auf den Kerkergang hinaus. Nicht ohne Fred vorher einen vor Mitleid triefenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Als sich die Türe hinter ihr schloss, atmete die Ravenclaw erleichtert auf. Das war ja schlimmer als jede Folter! Mit schnellen Schritten eilte sie den düsteren Gang entlang. Es war schon so spät, dass die meisten Lichter nicht mehr brannten und der sowieso schon dunkle Gang war noch schlechter zu erkennen, als bei Tag. Schließlich stieß MJ mit den Füßen gegen die erste Treppenstufe und kippte nach vorne. Ihre Tasche glitt ihr aus den Händen und schon befand sich deren gesamter Inhalt auf dem Boden. "Mérde…", fluchte sie leise, während sie sich hinkniete und nach den ersten Gegenständen tastete. Es ging nur langsam voran, obwohl sie durch ihr gutes Sehvermögen die Umrisse der meisten Dinge sehen konnte. Schließlich, nachdem sie sich die Knie mehr als einmal an der untersten Stufe angeschlagen hatte, glaubte sie, alles gefunden zu haben.

Mit einem lauten Seufzer richtete der blonde Zwilling sich auf und ging die Treppe nach oben.

Weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Als sie etwa auf der fünften Stufe angelangt war lies ein freundliches "Guten Abend, Miss! Was machen Sie denn noch so spät hier unten?" sie erschrocken herumfahren. So bekam sie auf halben Weg gerade noch mit, wie der Geist, der sie angesprochen hatte, durch sie hindurch rauschte.

Vor Schreck glitt ihr die Tasche wieder aus den Fingern und mit einem spitzen Aufschrei machte sie einen Schritt zur Seite. Leider hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass sie sich auf der Treppe befand und so traf ihr Fuß statt des sicheren Bodens nur die Luft. Mit einem weiteren Schrei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Immer noch wütend lies Fred die Kerkertür hinter sich zufallen. Snape war einfach ein totaler Idiot! Wer kam bitte schön pünktlich zum Nachsitzen? Niemand… Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht, als er sich wieder daran erinnerte, was er gerade aufgeräumt hatte. Ein spitzer Schrei riss ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn und er eilte den dunklen Gang entlang. Kurz drauf ertönte ein weiterer Schrei und Fred begann zu laufen.

Er hatte das blonde Mädchen von vorhin zwar noch nie schreien gehört, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass ihr gerade etwas passiert war.

Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bog er um die letzte Ecke und blieb schlitternd stehen. Im Halbdunkeln des Korridors saß sie, zwischen ihren überall verteilten Schulsachen und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht das Bein.

MJs gesamter Körper tat weh. Kein Wunder, wenn man eben die Treppe hinunter gefallen war.

An einer Kante hatte sie sich das Knie aufgeschürft und es brannte nicht nur höllisch, sondern hatte auch noch angefangen zu bluten.

Als sie den Gryffindor um die Ecke rasen hörte, blickte sie erstaunt auf. Er sah erst sie mit einem entsetzten Blick an und musterte dann ihre Umgebung. Es war bestimmt ein schrecklicher Anblick, wie sie da zwischen ihren Sachen auf dem Bogen hockte und vor sich hin blutete. Zum Glück, war es schön schummrig und ihr blieb der Blick auf ihr eigenes Blut, das bestimmt an einer Treppenstufe klebte, erspart. "Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt?!", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Mit voller Wucht warf sie ihm ihren berühmten "bösen Blick" zu, doch er schien unbeeindruckt. Statt sich ängstlich aus dem Staub zu machen, kniete er sich auf de Boden und sammelte mit einigen geübten Handgriffen ihre, teilweise beschädigten, Sachen ein. "Da!" Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, legte er ihr die Tasche in den Schoß, legte ihr eine Arm um die Taille, schob den Anderen unter ihre Knie und hob sie mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, als wöge sie überhaupt nichts!

Erschrocken riss MJ die Augen auf. "Hey! Was soll denn das?!"

Mit einem langsamen Augenaufschlag machte Fred ihr klar, wie dumm diese Frage eigentlich war. Nur der Vollständigkeit halber fügte er hinzu: "Ich trage dich in den Krankenflügel! So wie dein Knie aussieht, wirst du wohl kaum laufen können." Mit roten Wangen senkte sie den Kopf. Man… voll ins Fettnäpfchen!

Mit schnellen Schritten machte der Weasley sich auf den Weg zu Madam Pomfrey. Auf dem gesamten Weg hörte das Knie des Carter-Zwillings nicht auf zu bluten und langsam aber sicher lief auch etwas Blut auf Freds Hand hinunter. "Also… wie hast du das angestellt?"

Immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht antwortete MJ: "Ein Geist hat mich erschreckt… und ist durch mich durch geschwebt!" Mit einem unterdrückten Kichern bog er um die letzte Ecke und Madam Pomfrey, die sie zufällig gesehen hatte, kam ihnen entgegen geeilt. "Ach du liebe Zeit!! Was haben Sie denn gemacht? Schnell, schnell… bringen Sie sie rein, Mister Weasley!"

Eilig trippelte sie vor ihnen her und wies Fred an, die Ravenclaw auf eines der vielen leeren Betten zu legen. Kurz verschwand sie in einem kleinen Nebenraum, kam er sofort wieder. In der einen Hand ein weißes Tuch, in der anderen eine Schale Wasser.

Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen lies MJ Madam Pomfrey ihr Knie säubern. Es tat weh. Sehr weh!

Und da war es nicht gerade förderlich, dass die Krankenschwester so "sanft" vorging. Wenn sie nicht sofort aufhört, schreie ich! Fred saß neben ihr auf der Bettkante und ergriff ihre Hand, als sie besonders stark zusammenzuckte. Sanft drückte er ihre Finger - bis ihm auffiel, was er da gerade tat.

Mit hochroten Ohren - die so ziemlich jeder in seiner Familie bekam, wenn er verlegen war - zog er die Hand zurück und legte sie auf sein Knie.

Schnell war alles gesäubert und mit einem gekonnten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs schloss Madam Pomfrey die Wunde. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer schwang MJ die Beine vom Bett und stand mit einer katzengleichen Bewegung auf. "Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey!"

Zusammen mit Fred verließ sie den Krankenflügel. Etwas verlegen blieben Beide stehen, als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten. "Fred?"

"Hm?", fragend sah er von seinen Fußspitzen auf.

"Äh… Danke! Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.", mit einem warmen Lächeln begegnete sie seinem Blick. Grinsend verbeugte er sich vor ihr und antwortete galant: "Es war mir eine Ehre, Miss…!" Er ahmte den altertümlichen Tonfall Sir Henrys so gut nach, dass MJ nicht widerstehen konnte und knickste.

Lachend drehte er sich um und wollte eben im Treppenhaus verschwinden, als sie ihm noch einmal hinterher rief. "Fred! Mein Name ist übrigens Mary-Jane."

Ohne sich umzudrehen hob er die Hand über den Kopf und winkte ihr zu. "Gut zu wissen…"

Dann verschwand er aus ihrem Blickfeld.

Verträumt sah sie ihm nach. Wenn sie ihn genau betrachtete, hatte er einen echt knackigen Hintern!

Mit einem Lächeln sah sie auf die Uhr und erschrak! Es war schon fast zu spät Jess bei ihrer Strafarbeit zu besuchen. Aber eben nur fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jaja... Die Carters sind schon böse Mädchen. Auch Jess hat eine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber (gott sei dank) bei unserem lieben Hagrid. Was der sich wohl einfallen lässt?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

MJs schlurfende Schritte waren schon vor einer Weile verklungen, als sich auch Jess von Sir Henry verabschiedete. Ihr war unglaublich langweilig, denn es war noch früh und bis zu ihrer Strafarbeit bei Hagrid waren es noch einige Stunden. Es war in gewisser Weise ein Akt der Verzweiflung, als sie mit Schreibutensilien bewaffnet in Richtung Bibliothek davon trottete. Wenn sie schon ihre Zeit verschwenden musste, dann konnte sie ja wenigstens den Aufsatz für Snape schreiben.

Ich will aber nicht…, quengelte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin.

Mit einem ziemlich lauten Knarren öffneten sich die schweren Flügeltüren und der muffige Geruch von alten Büchern schlug ihr entgegen. Suchend wanderten ihre Augen über die vielen Buchrücken, doch sie fand nichts über Mondstein.

Etwas niedergeschlagen, weil ausgerechnet dieses eine Buch fehlte, und gleichzeitig erleichtert, da sie nun eine besonders gute Ausrede hatte um den Aufsatz später zu schreiben, ging sie zwischen den Regalen entlang.

Hinter einem davon hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme schimpfen. "Nein, ihr macht das völlig falsch!"

Mit einem mitleidigen Grinsen ging sie um die Ecke. "Hi, Hermine! Was…" Sie verstummte, als sie bemerkte, wer da neben Hermine an einem der Tische saß: Harry Potter und ein rothaariger Junge, der Fred ziemlich ähnlich sah. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, schließlich kannte sie ihn ja nur aus MJs Erzählungen.

"Hallo, Jess! Schön dich wieder zu sehen. Das sind Harry und Ron - Harry, Ron! Das ist Jessica. Wir haben uns in Muggelkunde angefreundet."

Rons Augen wurden groß und sein Kiefer klappte nach unten. "A - A - A - …", stotterte er . "A - Aber sie ist eine SLYTHERIN!!" Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen drehte sie ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. "Hast du was dagegen?", fauchte das blonde Mädchen. Beschämt senkte Ron den Blick und Harry ergriff das Wort. "Hi Jessica! Bist du auch wegen Snapes Aufsatz hier?"

Strahlend lächelnd nickte sie. "Ja, aber leider habe ich kein Buch gefunden, das mir helfen könnte…"

"Ach, das liegt daran, dass wir sie alle haben!" Hermine war schon wieder ganz in ihrem Element. "Wenn du Lust hast, könne wir ja zusammen Hausaufgaben machen."

Da Jess doch in gewisser Weise ein totales Herdentier war, hatte sie absolut nichts dagegen und kurze Zeit später saß sie lachend und scherzend mit Harry, Ron und Hermine an einem Tisch und kritzelte fleißig vor sich hin.

Nach gefühlten 5 Stunden und realen 2, warf die ehemalige Beaubatoux ihre Feder auf den Tisch und streckte die Arme in die Luft. "Fertig!!" Gequält sahen die beiden Jungs zu ihr und Hermine, die natürlich schon vor Ewigkeiten fertig geworden war, hinüber. Mit einem breiten Grinsen ging Jess um den Tisch herum, hinter die Beiden und quetschte sich zwischen sie auf die Bank. Überrascht machten die Gryffindors ihr Platz. "So, jetzt zeigt doch mal, was ihr schon geschrieben habt." Prüfend musterte sie die halbvollen Pergamentblätter vor ihr. "Ja… also… ich denke, das wird nicht reichen!"

Verzweifelt lies Ron den Kopf auf die Tischplatte plumpsen und riss ihn sofort wieder mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach oben. Unter dem allgemeinen Gelächter rieb er sich die Stirn, auf der sich schon die Ansätze einer kleinen Beule bildeten.

Nach einem prüfenden Blick aus dem Fenster sammelte Jess ihre Sachen ein, wand sich zwischen Harry und Ron hervor und stand auf. "Leute, ich muss los. Hab noch ne Strafarbeit bei Hagrid! Ihr wisst schon… wegen der Sache mit Zabinis Nase…!"

Aufmunterndes Lächeln kam ihr aus drei Richtungen entgegen. "Keine Sorge," ,beruhigte Harry sie. "Hagrid ist super nett! Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden."

Dankbar nickte sie den Dreien zu und war auch schon aus der Bibliothek verschwunden.

Wenn sie mit MJ hier gewesen wäre, hätte sie es bestimmt nie mehr hier raus geschafft!

Langsam ging sie durch die verlassenen Korridore in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes. Sie wollte ihre Sachen schließlich nicht mit zur Strafarbeit nehmen müssen. Soweit sie wusste, musste man bei Hagrid nur "handfestere" Aufgaben erledigen.

Je näher sie den Kerkern kam, desto langsamer wurde sie. Verdammt… Was werden bloß die anderen Slytherins sagen? Schließlich habe ich jemandem aus meinem eigenen Haus die Nase gebrochen… Verdammt, ich will da nicht rein! Aber da ihr nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten übrig blieben, drückte sie den Rücken durch und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Soweit sie auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, war Blaise nicht anwesend. Puh… noch mal Glück gehabt! Dafür waren sämtliche anderen Schüler ihres Hauses da. Mérde!, fluchte sie stumm, lies sich aber nichts anmerken. Scheiße, verdammt… jeder starrt mich an!

Äußerlich die Gelassenheit in Person durchquerte sie den Raum, ignorierte das Getuschel und die Blicke und brachte ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal. Für alle Fälle belegte sie ihren Koffer und alle anderen Habseligkeiten mit einem schützenden Zauber.

Schnell überwand sie die Anderen und war aus der Tür, bevor sie jemand ansprechen konnte. Seltsamerweise schaffte sie es dabei nicht wie ein flüchtender Schwerverbrecher auszusehen.

Sehr erleichtert folgte sie den dunklen Gängen. Es war schon einige Zeit her, dass sie draußen gewesen war und einfach nur die Natur genossen hatte. Das wollte sie während dem "Nachsitzen" nachholen. Gerade als sie die Treppe zur Eingangshalle betreten wollte (an deren einer Stufe übrigens Blut klebte), legte ihr jemand die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hey! Wo willst DU denn hin?" Überrascht und mit einem mehr als leicht säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich um. Draco stand vor ihr, so süß und eingebildet wie immer. Seine Hand ruhte noch kurz auf ihrer Schulter und sie war mehr als nur etwas enttäuscht, als er sie wieder herunter nahm. Lässig verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich seitlich an die Wand.

So kalt es eben mit einem wild schlagenden Herzen ging antwortete sie: "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Malfoy." Sie wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, als er sie grob am Arm packte und gegen die Wand drückte. Seine Augen funkelten wütend. "Sprich nie wieder so mit mir!"

Jess zwang sich dazu, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl sie innerlich vor Wut kochte. Lass dich nicht von ihm reizen!

Mit einem frechen Grinsen beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten. "Sonst was, Malfoy?! Sonst was…" Sie schnaubte belustigt. "Fällt dir sonst ein Zacken aus der Krone? Ist es das?! Ist dann dein aufgeblasenes Ego angekratzt?" Langsam schob sie ihren Kopf an seinem vorbei, bis sie mit den Lippen nur Millimeter von seinem Ohr entfernt war. "Dann geh doch zu deinem Vater und heul dich aus…", zischte sie.

Mit einem Ruck befreite Jess sich aus seinem Griff, schob ihn mit beiden Händen von sich weg und rauschte davon. Hatte sie tatsächlich getan, was sie eben getan hatte? Jetzt würde er bestimmt nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort mit ihr wechseln. Was muss ich auch immer so impulsiv sein…?! Erst denken… DANN reden! Nicht immer andersrum. Doch jetzt war es schon zu spät sich zu entschuldigen. Außerdem wäre das weit unter ihrer Würde gewesen. Sie würde ganz bestimmt nicht vor ihm im Staub kriechen und um Gnade flehen. Sollte Pansy den Part doch ü lautloser Seufzer kam über ihre Lippen. Wenigstens musste sie Draco die nächsten Stunden nicht in die Augen sehen.

Bedächtig lies sie das Gespräch Revue passieren. Der Auslöser war ihre patzige Antwort gewesen… oder… lag es vielleicht daran, dass sie ihn, wie die Gryffindors, "Malfoy" genannt hatte?

"Jungs und ihr Stolz…", murmelte sie, während sie weiter nachdachte. Ja! Das Schlimmste war wohl die Bemerkung mit seinem Vater gewesen. Hätte sie nicht einfach etwas über Pansy sagen können? Nein, sie musste ja gleich seine Familie mit ins Spiel bringen. Noch ein Seufzer.

Entschlossen schob sie alle weiteren Gedanken, die sich um die letzte halbe Stunde drehten, beiseite und konzentrierte sich völlig auf die vor ihr liegende arbeit bei Hogwarts hünenhaftem Wildhüter.

Hagrid war tatsächlich so nett, wie Harry ihn beschrieben hatte. Etwas trottelig und… manchmal furchtbar peinlich, Alles in allem hätte es schlimmer kommen können.

Die Aufgabe war zwar leicht - schräg, aber bei Merlins Bart, auch Zentauren essen gerne Muffins.

Also hatte Jess die Aufgabe Muffins für die Zentauren im verbotenen Wald zu backen, die sie später mit Hagrid gemeinsam zu ihnen bringen würde.

Seit wann essen Zentauren - ach… wer isst den bitte nicht gerne Muffins? Mit einem begeisterten Grinsen und fast schon zu viel Enthusiasmus ging sie an die Arbeit. Anscheinend waren Hagrids Backkünste begrenzt, denn er erzählte ihr, dass dieses "friedliche" Volk sein Essen nie annahm. Daraufhin hatte Jess stolz hinausposaunt: "Meinen Muffins widersteht keiner!"

Und jetzt stand sie, mit einer viel zu großen Schürze behängt, in der kleinen Küche des Wildhüters und

Mixte munter die Teigzutaten. Kochen und Zaubertränke brauen liegt eben oft sehr nahe beieinander. Deshalb war sie ja auch in Beidem schrecklich begabt.

Gut gelaunt summte sie "1234" vor sich hin und konnte schließlich zwei frische Bleche voll mit Vanillemuffins mit Schokostückchen präsentieren. "Hagrid!!!", brüllte sie durch die Hütte, damit der Halbriese aufwachte. Was für eine Unverschämtheit! Ich schufte hier und er schläft! Grunzend regte sich dieser und folgte dem himmlischen Duft bist zu der, mit Mehl bestäubten, Schülerin. "Schon fertig?", fragte er sie leicht verwundert. "Hagrid… es ist mittlerweile schon lange dunkel!"

"Und du bist einfach eingeschlafen, du Sack…", hätte sie gerne noch hinzugefügt, doch dafür war sie (leider) zu gut erzogen.

Mit einem kleinen Tropfen Sabber im Mundwinkel streckte Hagrid die Hand nach einem besonders appetitlichen Muffin aus, wurde aber durch einen ziemlich harten Schlag auf die Hand davon abgehalten einen zu nehmen., "HAGRID!! Die sind doch für die Zentauren! Kannst du dich nicht mal zurückhalten?"

Als ob er gerade von seiner Mutter und nicht von einer gravierend kleineren Schülerin gerügt worden wäre, lies er die Schultern hängen. Betreten trat er einen Schritt zurück.

Ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lassend, schichtete Jess die Muffins vorsichtig in einen riesigen Korb, an dessen Griff eine übertrieben große, grellpinke Schleife hing.

Als sie damit fertig war, klopfte sie sich sauber und hängte die Schürze an einen leeren Haken. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu Hagrid. "So Hagrid, wir können los!"

Den Abwasch mach ich ganz bestimmt nicht! Dafür, dass er die ganze Arbeit verpennt hat, darf er ruhig mal was tun!

Fang, der ihr seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen war, lief unruhig von ihr, zu Tür und wieder zurück. "Is ja gut Fang, wir gehen!!"

Elegant angelte sie sich ihren Umhang, hob den randvollen Korb mit beiden Händen vom Tisch und sah erwartungsvoll zu dem haarigen Halbriesen hinüber. Türe auf, du Schwachkopf! Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört, griff er nach der Türklinke und riss seine Haustüre mit sehr (und wenn ich "sehr" sage, meine ich "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEHR") viel Schwung auf.

Auf der jetzt erhellten Treppe vor der Hütte stand ein blondes Mädchen, die Hand zum Klopfen erhoben. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trällerte sie: "Hallööööööö alle zusammen!"

Dann viel ihr Blick auf die Muffins. "Boah, ich liebe Muffins!!! Dafür würde ich sogar töten. Es ist ja schon ewigst her, seit WIR beide mal welche gebacken haben…"

Jess blickte von dem unerwarteten Besucher, zu Hagrid, wieder zurück und schließlich wieder zu Hagrid. "Ja… Hagrid! Darf ich vorstellen? DAS ist meine Schwester MJ!"

Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber und sagte halblaut: "Das sie im Moment so aufgedreht ist, liegt allein an den Muffins!" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Schwester, realisierte die erdigen Hände und Schuhe und die geweiteten Pupillen und fügte hinzu: "Und wahrscheinlich auch an zu viel Adrenalin!" Fragend blickte der Wildhüter auf sie hinunter, bekam jedoch keine Erklärung.

MJ lies derweilen ihren Blick durch das Innere der Hütte schweifen, musterte dann ihre Schwester und zum Schluss auch Hagrid. "Da ihr mit einem Korb Muffins, einem Hund und einer Armbrust bewaffnet in der Türe steht, vermute ich mal, ihr habt was zu erledigen?"

Hagrid schnaufte schwer aus und antwortete immer noch leicht irritiert: "Jaaaaa… wollten zu den Zentauren!"

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand prustete MJ los. "Ihr wollt den Zentauren Muffins bringen? OMG! Das muss man gesehen haben!! Wisst ihr was, ich… "

Sie hatte eigentlich sagen wollen, dass sie mitkam, überlegte es sich aber im letzten Moment anders.

"… bleibe hier und - mache den Abwasch."

"Na - gut!" Hagrids Verwirrung schien sich zu steigern. "Wir sind dann in ein, zwei Stunden wieder da!"

MJ wirkte äußerst motiviert. "Is gut! Viel Spaß." Dann zwinkerte sie ihrer Schwester zu und schob Beide aus der Tür.

Mit einem Achselzucken machte Hagrid sich auf den Weg zum verbotenen Wald. Jess folgte ihm mit einigem Abstand. So bekamen auch nur sie und Fang, der daraufhin noch unruhiger wurde, mit, dass ein schwarzer Schatten gerade die freie Rasenfläche bis zu dem Bäumen überwand.


	9. Chapter 9

**In den Verbotenen Wald? Mit Muffins? Ach du je... und das mit dem gutmütigen Hagrid der auch noch im tollwütigsten Werwolf noch etwas Gutes erkennen kann.  
Ob das nicht gefährlich wird?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Hagrid summte fröhlich vor sich hin, was im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner gespannten Armbrust stand. "Äh Hagrid? Wieso bist du eigentlich bewaffnet?", fragte Jess kurz nachdem die Beiden den Wald betreten hatten. "Ich? Bewaffnet… Ah ja! Sicher. Das liegt daran, dass der Verbotene Wald ziemlich gefährlich sein kann. Vor allem nachts!"

Ist ja sehr beruhigend…, dachte sie, während sie sich umsah.

Hätte Hagrid eben nur nichts gesagt! Jetzt fand sie es hier nicht mehr so gemütlich wie vor fünf Minuten.

Eigentlich war der Verbotene Wald ziemlich normal. Links und Rechts Bäume, soweit das Auge reichte, ab und zu kleine Wildpfade, Sträucher, Pilze und an manchen Stellen dichtes Unterholz. Wie jeder andere 0815-Wald.

Nur Hagrids Warnung, für die sie ihm in Gedanken schon mal eine heftige Kopfnuss gab, hatte die Atmosphäre gruselig werden lassen. Die normalen Waldgeräusche wurden zu gemeinen Stimmen und in jedem Schatten schien ein seltsames Wesen zu sitzen.

Reiß dich zusammen, du Hasenfuß!! Das hier ist nur ein Wald.

Und schon raschelten nur noch kleine Nagetiere über den Boden und die Schatten stellten sich als normale, stink langweilige Dunkelheit heraus.

"Hagrid, erzähl mal! Was leben denn hier so für Tiere?", fragte sie den Halbriesen um sich abzulenken.

Dieser senkte ehrfürchtig die Stimme.

"Nenn sie nich Tiere, kleine Hexe! Das könnte ihren Stolz verletzten. Hier lebt so einiges, was noch niemand je gesehen hat. Ein paar Einhörner, mein kleiner Fluffy, eine Herde Theastrale, ein Pack Hippogreife, und natürlich die Zentauren. Das sind die relativ harmlosen Bewohner dieser Gegend! Gefährlicher sind da schon die paar Werwölfe, die die Acromantula übrig gelassen haben, die Bowtruckle, die die Zauberstabbäume bewachen und ein paar Trolle, die Gerüchten nach, auch hier leben sollen."

Na toll…

"Und was sind diese Acromantula, die so viele Werwölfe gefressen haben?"

"Sie haben die dummen Werwölfe, die sich in ihr Revier gewagt haben, ja nur gefressen, weil sich sonst niemand da hin traut. So als menschenfressende Riesenspinne hat man schon kein leichtes Leben!"

Hatte sie sich eben verhört? Hagrid bemitleidete menschenfressende Riesenspinnen, weil die nur Werwölfe zu Mittag bekamen?

"Na, da bin ich ja froh, dass wir nur den Zentauren Muffins bringen…"

Sofort wurde sie unterbrochen. "Nicht!!! Mit solchen Worten wie 'nur' im selben Satz wie 'Zentauren' kratzt du gewaltig an ihrem Stolz. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie DAS nicht gehört haben."

Ein leises Rascheln lies den großen Wildhüter zusammenzucken. Kurz glomm in den Schatten ein gelbes Augenpaar auf und Jess musste grinsen. Hagrid jedoch schien nichts zu bemerken.

Einige Zeit lang stolperte sie stumm neben dem Halbriesen her.

Sie hatten keine Lampe mitgebracht, da der Mond fast voll war, doch sein Licht war so schwach, dass Jess eigentlich gar nicht mehr aus dem Stolpern heraus kam.

Leise fluchte sie, als sie wieder einmal mit dem Fuß an einer Wurzel hängen blieb.

Aber irgendwas war anders. Ihr tastenden Hände konnten sich plötzlich an keinem Baum mehr festhalten und sie griff ins Leere. "Verdammt! Wo sind diese dummen Bäume, wenn man sie mal braucht?" , schimpfte sie, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. Genervt strich Jess sich das nasse Gras von den Knien und spähte in die Dunkelheit.

Wenn die Muffins jetzt im Dreck liegen, schrei ich!!

Energisch zog sie ihren Zauberstab und knurrte: "Lumos!"

"Nein! Kein magisches Licht!!", rief Hagrid panisch. Verwirrt bückte Jess sich nach den Muffins, die wie durch ein Wunder alle noch im Korb lagen. "Was ist denn - …"

Sie stockte, als sie die Pferdehufe direkt vor ihrer Nase sah. "Oh!" , war das Einzige, was sie heraus brachte. "Zentauren mögen keine Zauberer…", kam es leise von Hagrid.

Danke für die Information, du Trottel!

Langsam erhob sich das blonde Mädchen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Nur so konnte sie dem Zentaur vor ihr in die Augen sehen. Der wiederum starrte sie von oben herab an. "Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er feindselig. Er hielt seinen Bogen zwar auf den Boden gerichtet, aber das trug trotzdem nicht dazu bei, Jess zu beruhigen.

Verdammt! Wenn ich ihm jetzt die Sache mit den Muffins erzähle lacht er mich doch aus!!

Bevor sie jedoch antworten konnte hatte Hagrid schon den Mund aufgemacht. "Hallo Bane! Wir wollten euch eigentlich nur - "

Statt dem Wildhüter auch nur ansatzweise zuzuhören unterbrach Bane ihn schroff. "Ich hab nicht dich gefragt, Hagrid! Ich rede mit dem Fohlen."

Leicht verwirrt klappte Hagrid den Mund zu und beantwortete Jess fragenden Blick nur mit einem Achselzucken. Sie schluckte einmal kurz und versuchte ihre Stimme ruhig zu halten. "Hagrid hat mich gebeten ihm zu helfen, euch Muffins zu bringen!"

Die Augen des Zentaur verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als er sich endlich Hogwarts Wildhüter zuwandte.

"Wie oft bringst du Schüler noch hierher? Vor allem solche Schüler?"

Grimmig beugte er sich nach unten und musterte die blonde Schülerin. Die wiederum wich einen Schritt zurück. "Komm ihr nicht zu nahe, Bane!", kam es schwach von Hagrid.

So ein Idiot! Statt mir zu helfen steht er einfach so da. Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, er könnte diesen herzensguten Zentaur, der mich ja überhaupt nicht bedroht, verletzten!

"Lass sie, Bane!", kam es beschwichtigend von hinten.

Zwei weitere Zentauren traten in den Lichtkreis des Zauberstabs. Der Eine besaß einen kastanienbraunen, der Andere einen rötlichen Pferdekörper. Bane schnaubte nur verächtlich. "Nein, Magorian! Du und Ronan müsst es doch auch merken. Sie ist anders…" Mit einer schnellen Bewegung griff er nach Jess Handgelenk und zog sie ganz nah zu sich.

Sie versuchte sich zu befreien und winselte, als er unbeeindruckt fester zudrückte. Sein Griff lies sich gut mit dem eines Schraubstocks vergleichen!

"Bane!", riefen Hagrid und Ronan erschrocken, doch der Zentaur mit dem schwarzen Fell ignorierte sie ein weiteres Mal. "Bane, sie ist ein Fohlen!", kam es beherrscht von Magorian.

"Mag sein, Magorian! Aber sie ist gefährlich!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Puuh... gut dass MJ sich auf den Weg macht. Diese Zentauren sind mir nicht wirklich geheuer.  
Wir wollen doch nicht, dass etwas passiert, oder?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

MJ verzichtete darauf ihrer Schwester und dem Wildhüter nachzublicken. In weniger als zwei Sekunden wandelte sich die blonde Schülerin und an ihrer Stelle tauchte ein stattlicher schwarzer Panther auf. Die gelben Iriden zogen sich wegen des hellen Lichts zusammen und Fangs überwältigender Geruch lies sie niesen.

Scheiß Hund…

Unter weiteren Niesattacken schlüpfte sie durch die Hundeklappe nach draußen und sah sich aus dem Schatte heraus um. Die beiden Muffinüberbringer waren noch nicht sonderlich weit gekommen und sie musste sich auch keine Sorgen machen von Hagrid gesehen zu werden. Fang war da schon ein größeres Problem. Sich vor Tieren zu verbergen, die auch noch eine besonders gute Nase besaßen war nicht einfach, aber machbar.

Sie fühlte sich großartig, als sie mit langen Sprüngen den relativ breiten, ungeschützten Rasenstreifen bis zum Wald überwand. Lange war es her, seit sie in ihrer Tiergestalt durch die Natur gejagt war. Der Stress vor dem Schulwechsel hatte es nicht gerade leichter gemacht.

Während sie mit ihrer Familie in dem kleinen Haus in der Nähe von Kings Cross wohnte, mussten Jess und sie sowieso vorsichtig sein, wenn sie sich in ihrem anderen Körper draußen aufhielten. Die Nachbarn waren zwar fast nur Zauberer, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Es gab viele Neider, deshalb hatten es Animagi nicht unbedingt leicht und behielten ihre Fähigkeiten meist für sich.

Tatsache Nummer Eins: Ich mag diesen Wald!

Der Wald sah zwar normal aus, aber man konnte die Magie riechen. Naja… SIE konnte die Magie riechen. Und das auch nur, wenn sie sich als Panther fortbewegte.

MJ machte sich in Gedanken schon mal eine to-do-Liste.

1. Herausfinden, ob es die berüchtigten Zauberstabbäume hier wirklich gibt.

2. Leben hier echt Trolle?

3. Den Zentauren einen Muffin klauen… Mindestens!

4. So viel wie möglich erkunden.

Das war ja schon mal ein ordentlicher Haufen Arbeit.

Lautlos, (ok, bis auf das eine Mal, als sie nicht aufgepasst hatte und auf einen trockenen Ast getreten war) schlich sie neben Hagrid und ihrer Schwester her. Interessante Gesprächsthemen hatten die. Aber hallo!

Der Halbriese musste ja echt total den Respekt vor den Zentauren haben. Ich hab ja gehört, dass sie ein kriegerisches Völkchen sind… aber so extrem? Nä…

Beinahe hätte sie aufgeschrieen (wie es Katzen eben tun, wenn sie erschrecken), als sie von hinten in etwas pferdeähnliches hineinlief.

Ziemlich groß, knochig, mit Flügeln und einem schnabelähnlichen Maul… OMG, was ist DAS denn? Geschockt wich sie zurück. Und als das Vieh auch noch näher kam, verdrängte sie ihren Stolz und jagte davon. Nur weg von diesem komischen Wesen.

Hallo? Wer hält sich denn sowas Hässliches als Schoßtier??

Fast ihr gesamtes Fell hatte sich aufgestellt und lies ihren Schwanz wie eine schwarze Klobürste wirken. Gut, dass es im Wald keine Spiegel gab! Sonst hätte MJ wahrscheinlich der Schlag getroffen.

Wachsam sah sie sich um. Wo waren die Beiden denn jetzt wieder abgeblieben? Ein Katzenseufzer verließ ihre Schnauze. Wegen diesem dummen Vieh von vorhin hatte sie ihre Schwester und den Halbriesen verloren!

War ja klar, dass sowas früher oder später passiert… Aber später wäre mir echt lieber gewesen!

Sich in Gedanken weiterhin beschwerend, tapste sie weiter. Immer der Nase nach! Schließlich hinterließen die Muffins eine nur allzu deutliche Duftspur.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit drangen endlich Gesprächsfetzen an ihre scharfen Ohren.

Ha! Gefunden!!!

Triumphierend setzte MJ ihren Weg fort und stutzte plötzlich. Da war aber jemand wütend!

Es war beinahe greifbar.

Der Duft der Muffins hatte sich verändert - etwas erdiges war dabei. Hatte Jess den Korb etwa fallen lassen? Und da war noch etwas Anderes… es roch so nach - Pferd. Aber auch wieder nach Mensch.

Zentauren? Dann haben die Muffins ja ihr Ziel erreicht.

Und trotzdem sagten ihre Instinkte: Gefahr, Gefahr!! Reichlich verwirrt blieb sie stehen, wo sie war und lauschte. Vielleicht konnte sie ja anhand der Geräusche herausfinden, was los war. Zumindest wusste sie dann schon mal im Voraus bescheid und lief nicht blind in irgendwelche Gefahren (wie sonst auch).

Ihre Ohren zuckten unruhig von einer Richtung in die Nächste - und fingen ein klägliches Wimmern auf.

Ein Geräusch, welches sie unter Tausenden zuordnen könnte.

Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist - wird sterben!

Mit einer wilden und ungezügelten Wut im Bauch lief sie los um den Missetäter hinzurichten.

Niemand - und damit meine ich wirklich NIEMAND - tut meiner Schwester weh!

Es war ihr egal, wie laut sie durchs Unterholz brach. Nur noch eines zählte - und es hatte so einiges mit Blut zu tun!

Eine Lichtung kam Näher und sie hörte nur gedämpft, wie jemand rief: "Bane! Da kommt was!"

Da brach sie auch schon aus den Bäumen hervor und hatte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Situation erfasst. Drei bewaffnete Zentauren; einer davon tat ihrem Zwilling weh!

Mehr musste sie nicht wissen.

Mit einem bedrohlichen Brüllen stürzte sie sich auf den augestreckten Arm des schwarzhaarigen Zentaur ohne auch nur einmal inne zu halten. Alle ihre Instinkte schrieen: Töte ihn!

Und genau DAS hatte sie vor.

Wütend schlossen sich ihre Kiefer um den Unterarm des Missetäters und ihr Pranken krallte sich in seiner Haut fest.

Daraufhin ließ er Jess los - die sofort von Hagrid weggezogen wurde- und taumelte leicht nach hinten. Sie hatte ihn völlig unerwartet getroffen.

Doch schon war der Überraschungsmoment vorbei und die anderen Beiden Zentauren hoben ihre Bögen. Der entsetzte Aufschrei ihres Gegenstücks lenkte sie kurz ab und so gelang es Bane sie abzuschütteln. Sie schlitterte davon, pflügte mit ihren Krallen den Waldboden auf und drehte sich um die eigene Achse.

Kaum ein Moment war vergangen, da warf sie sich schon gegen Banes massigen Pferdekörper, krallte sich in sein Fleisch und zog sich nach oben. Dieser tänzelte wie wild hin und her, um sie loszuwerden, erschwerte es aber seinen Begleitern gleichzeitig ihm zu helfen. Fauchend schnappte sie nach seinem Nacken und er schaffte es nur wie durch ein Wunder sich nach vorne zu beugen um ihren messerscharfen Zähnen zu entgehen.

Wütend buckelte er, schlug Hacken und rammte ihr Rückrat immer wieder gegen die umliegenden Baumstämme, bis sie schließlich losließ. Wieder schrie Jess auf. Hagrid hielt sie hinter sich gedrängt und hatte die Armbrust entsichert.

"Dummes Biest!", brüllte Bane und tänzelte hin und her.

Genau in dem Moment, als MJ wieder auf ihn zusegelte, kam ihm einer seiner Gefährten zu Hilfe.

Magorian drehte sich um 180° und trat dem vermeintlich wilden Tier kräftig gegen die Schulter, den Hals nur knapp verfehlend.

Durch den Stoß wurde ihre Flugbahn abgelenkt und die Pantherdame kam jaulend und sich überschlagend zu Hagrids Füßen auf den Boden auf. Zitternd und leicht benommen mühte sie sich wieder auf die Beine, ihr einer Vorderlauf hing schlaff zu Boden. Die auf sie gerichteten Pfeilspitzen entlockten ihr nur ein müdes Fauchen.

MJ sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, aber ihre Augen funkelten wütend.

Der verletzte Bane machte einen Schritt nach vorne und einzig diese kleine Bewegung löste bei der Raubkatze für fast alle Anwesenden eine erschreckende Reaktion aus.

Langsamer als sonst veränderte sich der Körper, bis statt der schwarzen Bestie ein blondes Mädchen am Boden hockte - ziemlich verdreckt und allem Anschein nach verletzt.

Langsam kam sie aus der Hocke hoch und starrte Bane wutentbrannt an. Als sie sprach spuckte sie ihm die gezischten Worte fast entgegen.

"Wage es nicht, sie noch mal anzufassen, Bastard!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sowas nennt man echte Geschwisterliebe. Bane tut lieber gut daran, etwas netter zu sein. Außer er will im Pferdehimmel landen.  
Hoffentlich kann irgendwer die aufgebrachte MJ beruhigen. Sonst passiert noch ein Unglück.  
Und denkt nur an die schönen Muffins!  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

"Wage es nicht, sie noch mal anzufassen, Bastard!"

Ausnahmslos alle starrten MJ an. Keiner wagte es sich zu bewegen oder gar etwas zu sagen.

Hagrid war der Mund offen stehen geblieben, während sein Blick immer wieder zwischen den Zentauren und der Animaga hin und her wanderte.

In Banes Blick mischten sich Schmerz, Verwirrung und ein Hauch Entsetzten. Seine Augen huschten von einer Carter zu anderen, musterten sie eingehend.

Ronan war einfach total sprachlos, angesichts der unglaublichen Wut und des unbeugsamen Beschützerinstinkts, die von diesem Fohlen ausging.

Magorian hatte es am schlimmsten erwischt. Er zeigte sein Entsetzten ganz offen und versuchte nicht einmal, es zu verbergen. Wie gebannt blieb sein Blick auf MJs seltsam hervorstehendes Schultergelenk gerichtet, wo sich, in der Nähe des Halses, schon die ersten Ansätze eines hufeisenförmigen Blutergusses zeigten. Sein Huf würde deckungsgleich darauf passen.

Er schämte sich und fühlte sich unglaublich schuldig. Er hatte ein Fohlen verletzt, hätte ihr fast das Genick gebrochen.

Mit unmerklich zitternden Beinen trat er nach vorne und beobachtete aufmerksam wie sich die Muskeln beider Mädchen spannten. Vorsichtig aber bestimmt schob der Anführer der örtlichen Zentaurengruppe Bane auf die Seite und gleichzeitig etwas hinter sich. Weiterhin achtsam kam er näher, immer darauf bedacht der Blonden keinen Grund zum Angriff zu geben.

Etwa einen Meter vor der Dreiergruppe hielt er an und sah traurig auf MJ hinunter.

Jess Augen wurden immer größer, je näher der braune Zentaur kam.

Wenn der Typ nicht vorsichtig ist, springt mein Schwesterherz ihm gleich an die Kehle!

Beunruhigt nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass dieser Gedanke wahrscheinlich der reinen Wahrheit entsprach.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtete sie jedes Muskelzucken der Schwester, um sie im Notfall davon abzuhalten wirklich jemanden zu töten. Sie hatte es gleich von Anfang an gewusst! Wäre Magorian nicht eingesprungen, befände Bane sich jetzt auf dem Weg in den Himmel… oder in die Hölle. Was um einiges wahrscheinlicher war!

Insgeheim war sie dem ruhigen Hybriden dankbar dafür, auch wenn sie einen gewissen Ärger darüber, dass er ihr wehgetan hatte, nicht unterdrücken konnte.

Und jetzt kam dieser lebensmüde Typ auch noch auf die, von Adrenalin, Schmerz und Wut, aufgeputschte MJ zu. Hatte der noch nie was von dem Spruch 'Tiere soll man nicht in die Enge treiben' gehört? Anscheinend ja nicht, denn er lies sich nicht beirren.

Der muss entweder saublöd oder er suizidgefährdet sein!

Panik stieg langsam in Jess auf. Noch einen Schritt und von Magorian würde nur noch ein Häufchen Pferdegeschnetzeltes (A.d.A.: Sorry, wenn ich ein bisschen makaber bin!) übrig bleiben

Als der hochgewachsene Mensch, nein Zentaur, endlich stehen blieb, stieß sie erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus.

Ohoh… der hatte wohl Schuldgefühle. Das sah man gleich an seinem traurigen Blick. Eine empörte Stimme in ihrem Inneren rief: "Die sollte er auch haben!" Und da waren sich Jess und Mini-Jess (A.d.A.: Also, das ist so eine Art verkorkstes Gewissenstimmchen! Es gibt auch eine Mini-MJ ^^ Die 'vier' werden noch sehr interessante Gespräche führen! =D) einmal einig.

Langsam und vorsichtig, wie es eben eine Eigenart der Pferde ist, lies er sich auf die Knie nieder. Somit war er wenigstens etwa auf Augenhöhe.

Ihr Zwilling hatte sich noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Seltsamerweise!Aber anscheinend bezog sich ihre Mordlust im Großen und Ganzen nur auf Bane. Wäre ja auch schade gewesen, denn Magorian kam ihr ziemlich nett vor. Und Ronan, auch wenn sie es ihm nie ins Gesicht sagen würde (Jungs vertragen sowas nämlich nicht), war total niedlich.

Ganz in Gedanken versunken realisierte sie Magorians Absichten zu spät als das sie diese verhindern hätte können.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie auf die, sich wie in Zeitlupe abspielende, Bewegung.

War er jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden???

MJs Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander. Aber immer wieder kam die Frage:

Was zum Teufel macht der da?

Mit wachsendem Schrecken hatte sie die Bewegungen Magorians genau beobachtet. Denn, auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab und lieber die mutige Heldin gespielt hätte, hatte sie Angst.

Naja, ok! Es grenzte schon fast an Panik. Schließlich hatte sie in den vergangenen 3 Minuten nicht vergessen, was er mit ihrer Schulter angestellt hatte.

Vorhin hatte sie kein Fitzelchen Angst verspürt oder hatte es zumindest verdrängt. Aber jetzt kam alles hoch. Mit Mühe unterdrückte sie das gröbste Zittern, als Magorian sich unendlich langsam auf die Knie niederließ.

Erstmals konnte sie ihn genauer betrachten. Die etwas mehr als schulterlangen, braunen Haare waren zu einem kurzen Zopf geflochten und er besaß einen leichten Bartschatten. Seine dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen sahen sie traurig an. So in etwa, wie ein Hundewelpe. Und wie eben diese bewirkten die Augen des Zentaur, dass sie ihm nicht mehr wirklich böse war.

Vorsichtig hob der Zentaurenhäuptling einen Arm und streckte die Hand nach MJs Schulter aus und das Mädchen blickte schnell zu Boden, darum bemühte nicht zusammen zuzucken.

Sanft wie ein Windhauch (A.d.A.: OhOh… meine poetische Ader kommt durch!) berührten seine Finger den Bluterguss und fuhren seine halbmondförmige Kontur nach.

Sie spürte seinen mit Schuld angefüllten Blick auf ihrem Gesicht brennen und fand schließlich den Mut ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zögerlich aber bestimmt umschloss sie seine Hand und nahm sie von ihrer Haut, den Blickkontakt dabei nicht unterbrechend.

"Es… bitte verzeih mir.", hauchte er heiser. "Ich wollte nicht - "

"Sch! Ich habe - überreagiert und was du getan hast war - Notwehr…", unterbrach sie ihn leise.

Etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu: "Meine Schwester ist es, an die man eine Entschuldigung richten sollte! Ich möchte ja keine Namen nennen, aber - BANE hat ihr wehgetan!" Der sich bei der Nennung seines Namens nach vorne schiebende Bane wurde sofort von einem giftigen Blick durchbohrt.

Störrisch verschränkte der blutende Zentaur die Arme vor der Brust und presste trotzig die Lippen aufeinander. Doch ein strenger Blick von Magorian, der wieder aufgestanden war, änderte seine Meinung. "Na gut!! Es tut mir ja Leid. Ich hab wohl etwas zu fest zugedrückt.", murmelte er widerwillig.

MJ hätte sich damit wahrscheinlich nicht zufrieden gegeben, aber Jess schob sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln hinter dem, noch immer sprachlosen, Halbriesen hervor. "Entschuldigung angenommen!"

Dann viel sie ihrer Schwester erst einmal um den Hals und drückte sie fest.

"AUA! Ich wusste ja, dass dein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb ist, aber so wie es aussieht ist es wohl doch eher eine Art schwarzes Loch!"

Schnell gab sie ihren Zwilling wieder frei. "'Tschuldigung…"

"Mir wurde ja nur vor 5 Minuten die Schulter von einem Pferdehuf ausgekugelt!! Sowas vergisst man nicht.", meckerte MJ gespielt verärgert und schlug Jess gegen die Stirn.

"Wenn du schon wieder so gewalttätig zu mir bist, kann es dir gar nicht so schlecht gehen!", schoss diese zurück.

"Tut es aber! Das zählt schon zu meinen Reflexen und die hat man auch noch, wenn man am verbluten ist!!"

"Ähm…", meldete sich Hagrid zum ersten Mal seit MJ aufgetaucht war wieder zu Wort. "Soll ich deine Schulter wieder richten?"

Entsetzt starrte die Verletzte ihn an. NEIN!!! Ich will meine Schulter auch weiterhin noch benutzen können! Aber sie wollte den gutmütigen Wildhüter auch nicht beleidigen, indem sie ablehnte.

Wie durch ein Wunder kam ihr Magorian zu Hilfe.

"Lass mal, Hagrid! Ich mach das schon. Es ist besser, wenn das von jemandem mit Erfahrung erledigt wird." An die anderen beiden Zentauren gewandt sagte er: "Ronan, du bringst Bane zu den Anderen. Kate soll sich seine Verletzungen ansehen!"

Mit einem Nicken schleifte der junge Zentaur den Verwundeten davon und schon nach ein paar Schritten wurden sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.

"Komm her, kleine Animaga. Lass mich sehen!" Sein auffordernder Blick unterstrich seine Worte.

"Erstens hab ich auch einen Namen und Zweitens bin ich NICHT klein!!", empörte sich die Angesprochene.

"Und dein Name lautet?", wollte Magorian geduldig wissen.

"Mary-Jane.", kam es trotzig von eben dieser.

"Nun denn, Mary-Jane! Komm her, damit ich mir deine Schulter ansehen kann!"

Zufrieden tat MJ wie ihr geheißen und stellte sich dicht vor den Braunhaarigen. Der berührte wieder zaghaft ihre Schulter und schien sie zu untersuchen.

"Hast du das wirklich schon mal gemacht?", drang die leise Stimme der Blondine zu ihm nach oben.

"Nein… aber ich muss ja schließlich keine gebrochenen Knochen heilen, sondern nur eine Schulter einrenken.", flüsterte er zurück.

"Das ist jetzt aber sehr beruhigend!"

"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn Hagrid es machen würde?"

Das Schweigen, dass darauf folgte, war Antwort genug und Magorian verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

"Sieh mal… Liegen die Muffins da drüben im Dreck?", fragte er gespielt entsetzt.

"WAS??? Wo?". Sofort hatte MJ den Kopf gedreht und sah sich suchend um. Genau in diesem Moment drückte der Zentaur zu und Jess schrie gleichzeitig mit ihrer Schwester auf.

Das tat ja schon allein beim hinsehen weh.

"AU! Du hast mich ausgetrickst… und dann heimtückisch zugedrückt!", kam es empört von irgendwo unterhalb seiner Rippen.

"Oh nein!! Wie kann ich das nur wieder gutmachen?" Sein schauspielerisches Können war echt großartig. Den betrübten Zentaur nahm man ihm fast ab.

Grinsend legte MJ den Kopf in den Nacken und antwortete: "Die Hälfte der Muffins oder ich werde dir NIEMALS verzeihen!"

Lachend trat Magorian einen Schritt zurück, um sie besser sehen zu können.

"Nein! Alles nur das nicht! Nicht meine schönen Muffins."MJ lachte ein "böses Lachen". "Muhaha! Dann wird ewige Verdammnis auf dich warten!"

"Jetzt hab ich aber Angst!"

"Solltest du auch.", zwinkerte Jess. "Nimm ihr nur nie die Muffins weg."


	12. Chapter 12

**Gerade nochmal gut gegangen! Wer weiß, was noch alles hätte passieren können.  
Aber das Leben geht weiter. Nur wie, ist die Frage.  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Wie im Flug vergingen die nächsten Tage und ehe sich die Zwillinge versahen stand das Wochenende vor der Tür. Manchmal vergehen die Tage und Stunden eben schneller, und das ist doch, um es frei heraus zu sagen, allen Schülern am liebsten.

Der Rest jenes Abends, nein jener Nacht, verlief relativ ruhig. Im vergleich zu den vorhergehenden Ereignissen wirkte es sogar langweilig.

Zufrieden und mit einem Arm voller Muffins war MJ zusammen mit Jess und Hagrid zum Schloss zurückgegangen. Wie zwei Diebe mussten sich die Mädchen wieder in ihre jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume schleichen. Denn für Jess war es doch sehr spät geworden und MJ hätte eigentlich schon nicht mehr unterwegs sein dürfen. Durch das nächtliche Abenteuer mit den Zentauren hatten die beiden Blondinen die ganze Woche lang tiefe Schatten unter den Augen und waren generell ziemlich verschlafen. Dazu kam, dass MJ es vermied, etwas schulterfreies zu tragen. Niemand sollte erfahren, was vor kurzem geschehen war.

Hatte der Bluterguss in der "Nacht der Zentauren", wie das Ereignis von Insidern genannt wurde, schon wild ausgesehen, so wurde das Gesamtergebnis von Tag zu Tag schlimmer. Das ganze Farbspektrum schien sich in dieser dicken, hufeisenförmigen Linie zu vereinen. Das veranlasste MJ dazu jeden Tag 24 Stunden lang ihre Morgenlaune zu behalten. Auf gut Deutsch: Sie verhielt sich, als ob sie ihre Tage und Liebeskummer gleichzeitig hätte. Zumindest drückte Luna es so aus und die Jungs stimmten ihr, ohne sich wirklich mit diesem Thema auszukennen, vollkommen zu.

Jess hingegen spürte wie immer voller Fröhlichkeit, womit sie den meisterten Menschen, mit denen sie etwas zu tun hatte, auf ihre besondere Art auf die Nerven ging.

Irgendwann fasste Ron sich ein Herz und warf ihr ein beherztes "Du nervst!" an den Kopf. Darauf antwortete sie grinsend: "Ich weiß!"

An diesem ersten Freitag des neuen Schuljahres saßen die Carter-Schwestern nach dem Unterricht am See und tauschten sich aus. Sie hatten nämlich nicht alle Fächer zusammen und noch dazu bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keine Gelegenheit anständig miteinander zu reden.

Die Sonne stand schon tief am Himmel, aber die Temperatur war noch angenehm. Zumal der Wind nicht blies. Lässig an einen Baum gelehnt erzählte Jess gerade: "… Und erst letztens in Verwandlung! Wir sollten einen Hamster in eine Taube verwandeln. Aber irgendwie ist mein Spruch daneben gegangen! Ich muss zu meiner Verteidigung sagen: Theodore Nott hat mich (mit Absicht oder aus Versehen) gestoßen. Ich konnte also gar nichts dafür!!!"

Schmollend stoppte sie ihren Redefluss.

"Jetzt sag schon endlich, was du diesmal angestellt hast!" ,fuhr MJ sie ungeduldig aber grinsend an.

"Nun ja…. McGonagall muss sich wohl einen neuen Hut kaufen. Ihr Alter ist nämlich weggeflogen!"

Kurz herrschte ein, für Jess, peinliches Schweigen. Dann brach ihre Schwester in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich den Bauch.

"Das ist jetzt nich dein Ernst?!", japste MJ nach einer Ewigkeit. Das darauf folgende Schweigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

Etwas mürrisch kam es dann doch von ihr: "Du brauchst bloß reden. Wer von uns hat den Professor Flitwicks Bart grün gefärbt?" Ihre Schwester bekam einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

"War'n Versehen…", nuschelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart.

Mit geschlossenen Augen saßen sie da und genossen die letzten Strahlen der Sonne. Es wäre echt eine angenehme Ruhe gewesen. Doch plötzlich schob sich ein Schatten zwischen die Mädchen und den rötlichen Feuerball.

"Geh mir aus der Sonne!", fauchte MJ gereizt und schlug die Augen zeitgleich mit ihrem Zwilling auf. Mérde! Verlegen und mit ziemlich rotem Kopf irrte ihr Blick umher. Alles schien interessanter als der rothaarige Junge, der über ihr stand.

"War nicht so gemeint…" , entschuldigte sie sich zerknirscht.

Grinsend lies sich Fred auf den Boden fallen und winkte ab. "Schon vergessen!"

Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Jess und seine Augen nahmen den Durchmesser von Dougnuts an. "Du hast eine Zwillingsschwester??"

Kichernd winkte Jess ihm zu. "Hi! Wenn du erlaubst, stelle ich mich kurz selbst vor. Ich bin Jess! Und soweit ich weiß ist dein Name Fred." Dabei zwinkerte sie ihrem Ebenbild zu.

Verwirrt schnellte sein Blick zu MJ und als diese noch röter wurde, zog er fragend die Augenbrauen nach oben. "Aha…" war sein einziges Kommentar dazu.

Verlegenes Schweigen breitete sich aus, währenddessen Jess genauerstens studierte, wie sich die Beiden verhielten. Wenn die liebe MJ nicht bald was sagt, muss ich ran!

Es würde wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen, denn ihre Schwester und der Weasley starrten einfach nur verlegen in die Gegend.

Schließlich ergriff Mary-Jane doch noch die Initiative.

"Ist - das Wetter nicht wunderbar heute?" Am liebsten hätte Jess sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Das hatte sie doch jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt?

Aber statt wirklich gewalttätig zu werden, lies sie nur ihren Kopf zurück gegen den Baum fallen.

Fred schien jedenfalls ziemlich verunsichert zu sein, denn er antwortete nur: "Ja… ja! Echt - tolles Wetter." Waah… guckt der jetzt aber bedröppelt! Also, dann spiel ich eben ein bisselchen Amor! Nur eben ohne Windel und Herzchenpfeil.

"Hach! Ich freue mich schon soooooo sehr auf mein erstes Hogsmead-Wochenende!! Wird bestimmt toll.", unterbrach sie die erneut aufgekommene Stille vielleicht etwas zu übereifrig.

MJ schoss deshalb einen leicht verwirrten Blick in ihre Richtung und Fred grinste nur schief. Er schien anscheinend genauso wenig mit der Situation anfangen zu können, wie ihre Schwester.

Erneutes Schweigen. MANN!! Die sind aber schwer von Begriff! Dabei hab ich ihnen eine so schöne Vorlage geliefert. Kaum merklich seufzte sie und wandte sich an den Rothaarigen.

"Ihr Beide geht doch sicher zusammen ins Dorf, oder?"

Die roten Augenbraue wanderten ganz in die Nähe seines Harransatzes. Nach einer Ewigkeit, die vielleicht 10 Sekunden gedauert hatte, schien er verstanden zu haben, was Jess ihm da für einen Knochen hingeworfen hatte; und schnappte zum Glück sofort danach.

Mit einem äußerst charmanten Grinsen legte er den Kopf schief und blickte MJ tief in die Augen. "Natürlich gehen wir zusammen nach Hogsmead! Das steht außer Frage."

MJ hatte dazu nichts zu sagen. Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, damit ihr Kiefer nicht nach unten klappte und am Boden aufschlug. Irgend eine Art magische Anziehung schien von diesem Typen auszugehen. Wahrscheinlich wäre dieser Moment nie zu Ende gegangen, hätte nicht jemand Freds Namen gerufen. "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEED!! Kommst du Quidditch spielen?" Oben am Schloss sah man Potter winken.

Der Weasley erhob sich und zwinkerte MJ zu. "Ich hol dich morgen um - 1 Uhr in der großen Halle ab! Bis dann Ladys!" Und schon rannte er Harry entgegen.

MJ wirkte immer noch etwas abwesend. Schließlich wedelte Jess mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Schatz?"

Die jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Lass mich das noch eine Sekunde genießen!"

Gespannt tat ihre Schwester ihr den Gefallen und schließlich atmete MJ auf du drehte sich zur Seite.

"Ich hab morgen wirklich ein Date oder? Es war kein Traum…?!"

Grinsend wuschelte Jess ihr durch die Haare. "Ja meine Liebe. Du hast morgen ein Date mit dem heißen Rothaarigen von vorhin!"

"Oh - mein - Gott!", brachte sie heißer hervor und lies sich wieder rückwärts gegen den Baum fallen.

"Was ziehe ich bloß an?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Na wer hat den da ein Date?? Uuuuuuuh. Na da sind wir ja mal gespannt ^^  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Zwei Stunden und einen riesigen Klamottenberg später saß MJ erschöpft auf ihrem Bett. Jess hockte im Schneidersitz auf der Spitze von Kleider-Mountain und sah sich ratlos um. "Du machst Knitter in meine Sachen!", versuchte MJ es nun schon zum hundertsten Mal.

"Na und? Das ist doch jetzt nicht wichtig! Fassen wir es noch einmal zusammen… es soll umwerfend aber nicht übertrieben - sexy aber nicht nuttig - und schlicht aber nicht mauerblümchenartig sein." Ihr Zwilling seufzte tief. "Supi. Is ja auch so einfach ein derartiges Outfit zu finden ohne eigens dafür shoppen zu gehen!"

Mary-Jane verdrehte genervt die Augen und erhob sich. "Lass mich mal. Und geh endlich von meinen Klamotten runter!!!" Durch einem kräftigen Stubbs fiel Jess rückwärts auf den Boden. "Hey!" hörte man sie unter mindestens fünf Jeans nur gedämpft protestieren. Vorsichtig, als ob sie auf rohen Eiern laufen würde, stakste MJ durch die zentimeterhohe Schicht Stoff. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was darunter lag und sie wollte nicht schon wieder auf eine ihrer unzähligen Haarspangen treten. Am Schrank angekommen betrachtete sie die wenigen Stücke, die ihre Schwester noch nicht ausgemustert über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte. Schließlich schafften es ein schlichter hellblauer Rollkragenpullover ohne Ärmel und eine eng anliegende dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans sie zufrieden zu stellen. "Wieso so keusch?", kam es fragend von hinten. "Weil ich erstens immer noch einen Bluterguss habe, den dieses Oberteil gerade noch bedeckt und zweitens nicht besonders viel zum herzeigen habe!" Mit einem halb geseufzten Ratzeputz und einem lässigen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs erhob sich der Kleiderberg in die Luft, legte sich säuberlich zusammen und verstaute sich wieder an seinem angestammten Platz.

Mit hektischen Bewegungen schlüpfte sie in "Das" Outfit, zwängte ihre Füße in blaue Riemchensandalen und warf sich eine weiße Jacke über. Zu guter letzt fasste sie ihre Mähne zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammen und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. "Japp… so geht's!"

Jess stand derweilen am Fenster und schien jemanden zu beobachten. Leise schlich ihre Schwester von hinten an sie heran und spähte über ihre Schulter. "Wen beobachtest du denn?", fragte sie, obwohl die Antwort eigentlich klar war. "N-n-niemanden!" stotterte sie mit glühenden Wangen.

"Du kannst Draco auf dem weg nach Hogsmead sehen, nicht wahr?" Liebend gern hätte sie ihre Schwester ein bisschen aufgezogen, doch ein rascher Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr lies sie zur Türe spurten. "Ich würde mich ja gern noch ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten, aber der heiße Rothaarige wartet auf mich!" Ein kurzes Zwinkern und schon war sie weg.

Nervös eilte MJ die langen Treppen hinunter, sich immer wieder zwischen fröhlich plappernden Schülern hindurch schiebend. Unten angekommen lugte sie vorsichtig durch das riesige Portal in die große Halle und da stand er, in ein wichtig aussehendes Gespräch mit seinem Bruder vertieft. Zaudernd lehnte sie sich an den Türrahmen und fragte sich innerlich, ob sie nun zu ihm gehen oder lieber hier auf ihn warten sollte.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihr abgenommen, denn Fred hatte sie bereits entdeckt und winkte ihr grinsend zu. Als sie jedoch einen Schritt auf ihn zumachte, bedeutete er ihr zu bleiben, wo sie war. Wenn sie seine Zeichen richtig deutete, sollte sie auf ihn warten. Die Augenbrauen zusammen gezogen nickte sie ihm zu. Aber eigentlich wollte sie nicht warten. Betrübt starrte sie vor sich hin, die Arme verschränkt und fragte sich, was wohl so dringend war, dass es ihm wichtiger war als ein erstes Date. Sie konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen.

Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten kam er lächelnd auf sie zu. Sie war immer noch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, doch die nette Umarmung, in der sie sich kurz darauf wieder fand, leerte ihren Kopf.

"Hi!" hauchte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er sie losließ. Ihrer Stimme nicht trauend lächelte sie ihn nur an. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie jetzt auch noch anfing zu stottern.

Fast schon zärtlich nahm er sie bei der Hand und zog sie lachend aus dem Schloss, wobei sie etliche Blicke auf sich zogen. "Jetzt zeig ich dir mal den besten Teil an Hogwarts!"

So schön es auch war, in ihrem Hinterkopf regte sich immer noch der Ärger, dass er sie hatte warten lassen. Nein! Sie wollte jetzt nur die Zeit mir dem Weasley genießen und sich nicht von trüben Gedanken ablenken lassen. Und so verdrängte sie das nagende Gefühl. Wahrscheinlich reagierte sie nur über… wäre ja nicht das erste Mal.

Wild drauflos plappernd zog Fred sie von einem Geschäft ins Nächste. Am längsten jedoch dauerte ihr Aufenthalt in Zoknos Scherzartikelladen. Natürlich fand MJ es interessant an diesem Ort, aber Fred schien ihr die Wirkung jedes einzelnen Dinges in diesem Raum erklären zu wollen. Und das dauerte… lange… und länger. Mittlerweile gelangweilt hörte sie ihm nur noch mit einem Ohr zu und wünschte sich ganz schnell irgendwo anders hin. Statt einfach den Laden zu verlassen fing sie an ihn zu mustern. Er sah unglaublich gut aus und nett war er ja auch. So extrem gentlemanlike, das es bei jedem anderen gespielt wirken würde. Aber bei ihm war es einfach nur anziehend. Also stieß sie einen lautlosen Seufzer aus und lies es über sich ergehen. Der Rest würde sie hoffentlich dafür entschädigen. Hoffentlich…

Verträumt blickte Jess wieder auf das Schlossgelände hinunter, sobald ihre Schwester den Raum verlassen hatte. Nachdem Draco außer Sichtweite war, fasste sie einen Entschluss. Sie würde Hogsmead auf eigene Faust erkunden. Jawohl, das würde sie.

Gut gelaunt stürmte sie in ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum, zog ein oranges T-Shirt und einen pink gemusterten Rock hervor, glitt in ein Paar silbrige Sandaletten und schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Mit dem breitesten Grinsen der Welt schlängelte sie sich durch das anhaltende Gedränge der Schüler, die zum Mittagessen wieder ins Schloss zurückgekehrt waren. Die Sonne schien und es sah nach einem wunderbaren Nachmittag aus. Nur einige wenige Wolken waren am Horizont zu sehen.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten Fußmarsch kamen die ersten Häuser in Sicht und ihre Vorfreude stieg. Let's shop!

Ungefähr zwei Stunden lang streifte Jess ziellos durch Hogsmeade. Gut ein Viertel dieser Zeit verbrachte sie im Honigtopf. Das reinste Paradies für eine Naschkatze wie sie.

Dieser Ort war es auch, an dem sie ihn traf. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere stand er hinter ihr und erschreckte sie fast zu Tode. Quietschend lies sie die Lakritzstande fallen, die sie eben noch in den Händen gehalten hatte.

Mit seinem üblichen überheblichen Grinsen hob er sie auf und hielt sie Jess vor die Nase. "Magst du süße Sachen?", hauchte er. Verunsichert wich sie einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn. Er trug eine eng anliegende schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. Darüber eine graue Jacke. Frech antwortete sie: "Nur, wenn es sich um etwas zu essen handelt…" Lachend legte er die Lakritze zurück und begleitete sie aus dem Laden. Schweigend schlenderten sie die Straße entlang, blieben vor einigen Schaufenstern stehen und waren nicht auf den plötzlichen Platzregen gefasst, der auf sie hinunter prasselte.

Naja. Draco war wohl darauf gefasst, den er trug eine Jacke, aber Jess war dem Wasser schutzlos ausgeliefert. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war sie ziemlich durchnässet und blickte gequält zu ihrem Begleiter.

Der war gerade dabei sich aus seiner Jacke zu schälen. "Was machst du da?" Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen legte er den schützenden Stoff um ihre Schultern. Sogleich fühlte sie sich trockener und die Kälte wurde auch sofort von einer unglaublichen Hitze vertrieben. Nicht, dass die Jacke so warm gewesen wäre, obwohl sie noch etwas seiner Körperwärme abstrahlte. Es war eher sein Anblick.

Dracos Hemd war durch den Regen durchsichtig geworden und offenbarte einen gut trainierten Körper. Dazu kamen die Tropfen, die sich äußerst sexy in seinem Haar verfangen hatten und ihm ein verwegenes Aussehen gaben.

Jess Mund wurde ganz trocken, als sie ihn so anstarrte. Während dessen beobachtete er sie. Auch wenn sie es nicht wusste, der Regen sah auch an ihr nicht unbedingt unattraktiv aus! "Wie lang willst du mich noch anstarren?" Sein Ton war leicht belustig; das viele Wasser schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen.

Sofort rot werdend schaute sich die Blondine um und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sich keine Menschenseele mehr auf der Straße befand. War ja logisch! Niemand war auch nur annährend so blöd im Regen stehen zu bleiben… ok, fast niemand.

Als sie ihren Blick wieder auf den Malfoy-Jungen richtete zierte wieder dieses besondere Lächeln sein Gesicht. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, der sie rasend machte und den sie, wenn sie es sich eingestand, auch sehr gern mochte. Der weiß doch ganz genau, welche Wirkung er im Regen hat… grummelte sie in Gedanken, während sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg in das nächst beste Gebäude machten. Zufällig landeten sie in den drei Besen. Nachdem sich die Beiden einen Tisch gesichert hatten war Draco auch schon verschwunden um ihnen heiße Schokolade zu besorgen. Sie hatte es ihm zwar nicht gesagt, aber im Moment war es genau das, was sie brauchte.

Neugierig sah sie sich um und bemerkte die Blicke, die sie immer wieder streiften. Anscheinend lag das an ihrem Begleiter und so oft, wie sie aneinander gerieten, sollte sie sich wohl besser daran gewöhnen.

Das Gestarre ignorierend musterte sie die anderen Gäste und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie nicht die einzige klitschnasse Person hier war. Sie konnte Cho sehen, die verzweifelt versuchte die langen Haarsträhnen, die ihr im Gesicht klebten, aus ihren Augen zu bekommen.

Jess persönlich hielt ja nicht viel von ihr. Ihrer Meinung nach, war dieses Mädchen einfach nur eingebildet und unsympathisch. Chos verzweifelte Versuche brachten sie zum kichern und das wiederum brachte ihr einen leicht verwirrten Blick aus Dracos Richtung ein. Der stolzierte nämlich grade auf ihren Tisch zu, zwei dampfende Becher in der Hand. "Danke…" brachte sie noch heraus, bevor sie sich endgültig von dem mehr als warmen Getränk ablenken lies.

Interessiert betrachtete Malfoy sein unfreiwilliges "Date" und gab ein kurzes aber selten echtes Lächeln preis, dass sie natürlich, beschäftigt wie sie war, nicht sah. Stillschweigend schlürften sie ihre heiße Schokolade und machten sich anschließend wieder auf den Rückweg. Unbemerkt war die Zeit an ihnen vorbei gezogen. Ja, auch in den Momenten, in denen man denkt, die Zeit bliebe stehen, läuft sie eigentlich weiter.

Die Dämmerung setzte langsam ein, als Jess und Draco die Straße entlang gingen. "Warum hast du mir vorhin eigentlich deine Jacke gegeben?", platzte es nach einer fast endlosen, aber nicht wirklich unangenehmen, Stille aus ihr heraus. Draco war so verblüfft, dass er erstmal nicht antwortete. "Ich bin Vertrauensschüler.", kam es schließlich sachlich von ihm. Natürlich stellte es Jess nicht zufrieden, mit so einer lahmen Ausrede abgespeist zu werden, aber sie wollte nicht darauf herum reiten. Also schwieg sie wieder. "Wieso hattest du keine eigene Jacke dabei?"

Diesmal kam die Frage von ihm und es war an ihr verblüfft nach einer passenden Antwort zu suchen. "Das Wetter war schön, als ich losgegangen bin." "Schon mal das Wort Wetterbericht gehört?", stellte er sogleich spitz die nächste Frage. Darauf fiel ihr nichts intelligentes ein und wieder senkte sich Schweigen über sie. Kein Angenehmes…


	14. Chapter 14

**Jess und Draco... wiedermal! =)  
Ob er sich entschuldigt? Wohl eher nicht... oder?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Langsam wurde das Schweigen immer unerträglicher. Zumindest lies der Regen etwas nach, doch Jess bemerkte es kaum. Immer noch war sie dabei das vorhergehende Gespräch zu verdauen, bis Draco sie plötzlich an der Schulter herumwirbelte.

Bevor sie sich versah hatte er ihr auch schon eine mittelgroße Schachtel in die Hand gedrückt. Randvoll mit Süßigkeiten. Mit einem unglaublichen schiefen Grinsen neigte er leicht den Kopf zu ihr hinunter. "Süß!" , war alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade nicht mehr mit dem Fuß auf den Boden stampft, reckte sie das Kinn vor. "Das haben Süßigkeiten so an sich!" Klang das eben ein bisschen ZU schnippisch? Naja, jetzt war es auch schon draußen.

Ein schelmisches Blitzen trat in seine Augen und er beugte sich noch weiter nach unten, mit seinen, vom Regen nassen, Lippen an ihrem Ohr. "Wer hat den gesagt, dass ich die Süßigkeiten gemeint hab?"

Es war mehr ein Hauchen als genaue Worte, aber das und die Bedeutung dieses Satzes ließen das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen. "Also… ich… eigentlich - !" Sie kam bestimmt sowas von ohne Selbstbewusstsein rüber!

Überlegen sah er auf sie herab. "Es reicht, wenn du dich bei mir bedankst. Deine Liebeserklärungen kannst du dir für später aufheben!" Falls möglich, nahm ihr Gesicht ein noch dunkleres Rot an und sie wollte schon anfangen zu protestieren, als sie seine erwartungsvoll hochgezogene Augenbraue bemerkte. Verlegen starrte sie über seine Schulter in den Regen. "Du hast aber eine komische Art, dich bei jemandem zu entschuldigen…" Sofort wurde sein Gesicht wieder zu der überheblichen Maske, die er (wahrscheinlich mit ziemlich wenig Anstrengung) die meiste Zeit aufrecht erhielt. "Ich habe nichts getan, für das ich mich entschuldigen müsste." Und damit ging er einfach weiter.

Lächelnd beeilte sich Jess ihm hinterher zu kommen. Auch wenn er jetzt so tat, als wäre nichts gewesen - er hatte sich entschuldigt. U n a u f g e f o r d e r t !!! Deshalb sah sie ihm den andernfalls ziemlich verletzenden Satz nach. Irgendwie fand sie seine Art ja anziehend (was sie wahrscheinlich nie zugeben würde… sein Selbstbewusstsein war so auch schon zu groß.).

"Draco… du warst jetzt mal 3 Sekunden lang nicht eingebildet! Was sagt uns das?", versuchte sie ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen. Grinsend wandte er ihr das Gesicht zu. "Tja, jetzt muss ich dich leider töten, damit du es nicht rumerzählst…"

Erfolglos versuchte Jess sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. "Ich dachte zwar eher an so etwas wie: Jessica, du hast einen guten Einfluss auf mich! Aber… wen du es so siehst!" Kichernd quetschten sich die beiden Turteltauben - …

Mini-Jess: Die turteln doch gar nicht!!

Hippo *seufz*: Doch! Auf eine verdrehte, versteckte und total kranke Weise schon.

Mini-Jess: Versteh ich nich…

Hippo: Dafür bist du noch zu jung! Und jetzt lass mich weiter erzählen!!!!

-… durch das große Schlossportal, froh endlich im Trockenen zu stehen. Unauffällig blickte Jess sich um, ob auch ja niemand in der Nähe war. Gut - die Luft war rein!

Damit Draco nicht weglaufen konnte (^^), stellte sie sich rasch auf die Zehenspitzen und näherte sich zu einem flüchtigen Wangenküsschen. Doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht, dem nie und nimmer die Idee gekommen wäre jetzt wegzulaufen (wahrscheinlich wäre er g e g a n g e n… oder auch nicht).

Schneller, als sie reagieren konnte, drehte sich sein Kopf zur Seite und statt seiner Wange landeten ihre Lippen direkt auf seinen. Ein heißes Glücksgefühl durchströmte sie und in ihrem Magen fand ein Feuerwerk statt. Er nahm ihren Mund in beschlag, als ob er sein Eigentum wäre und fegte jeden Gedanken aus ihren Kopf. Da war nur Platz für ihn.

Leidenschaftlich presste er sie gegen den geschlossenen Portalflügel und stützte seine Hände neben ihren Schultern ab. Ohne es richtig zu realisieren, bewegten sich ihre Hände zu seinen Haaren und krallten sich in die feuchten Strähnen.

Jess wusste nicht, wie der Himmel aussah, aber er musste sich auf jeden Fall genau S O anfühlen.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen und wurde von seinem unglaublich weichen Mund verschluckt. Und dann - unterbrach er den Kontakt. Als ihr Kopf endlich wieder klar genug für einen logischen Gedanken war, hatte Draco sich schon umgedreht und war etwa zwei Meter von ihr entfernt.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt auf ihn gestürzt und ihm die Kleider vom Leib… Waaaah, was denk ich denn da?????

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie suchte seinen Blick und fand ihn, kühl wie immer, auf sie gerichtet. "Ich bin also doch unwiderstehlich, nicht wahr?!" Grinsend setzte er den begonnenen Weg fort und war im nächsten Gang verschwunden, bevor sie auch nur einen halbwegs normal klingenden Satz bilden konnte. Ich glaube so fühlt es sich an, wenn man Drogen nimmt…

Eine Hand wanderte fast sehnsüchtig zu ihren Lippen. Ganz leicht konnte sie seine Berührung noch spüren. Wieder ein Seufzer.

Sie musste wohl ziemlich bescheurt aussehen, wie sie da so alleine, verträumt guckend an der Türe lehnte. Die Gruppe Schüler, die zwei Minuten später an ihr vorbei kam, tuschelte aufgeregt und warf ihr komische Blicke zu. Erst dann realisierte Jess, was soeben passiert war.

Draco Malfoy, die heiße Blondine, hatte S I E grade vorhin leidenschaftlich geküsst.

"YES!!", stieß sie hervor und zog den Arm, die Hand zur Faust geballt, nach unten.

Erfolg auf ganzer Linie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tja... Wenn Fred schonmal anfängt zu schwärmen.  
Ob das gut geht?  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Die Minuten fühlten sich wie Stunden an. MJ dachte schon, sie müsste gleich im stehen einschlafen, als Fred sie endlich an der Hand nahm und aus dem Laden zog.

Etwas verlegen fühlte sie sich dazu verpflichtet etwas zu sagen. "Das war wirklich interessant."

Hoffentlich kam das glaubwürdig rüber. Ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf den Lippen sah sie zu ihm nach oben. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er es nicht zu bemerken.

"Ja, nicht wahr! Das ist meine große Leidenschaft." antwortete er mit leuchtenden Augen.

Erleichtert beglückwünschte sie sich selbst dazu, vorher nicht einfach gegangen zu sein. Fred war unglaublich süß und wenn sie sein Hobby nicht akzeptieren konnte, würde er bestimmt nie wieder mit ihr ausgehen. Und das war wirklich das Letzte, was sie wollte.

Ist es wirklich besser ihn anzulügen? meldete sich ihr Gewissen.

Darüber wollte sie gar nicht nachdenken. Es war gut so. Ganz gut! Alles ok…

Glücklicherweise lenkte Fred sie ab, indem er ihre Hand losließ.

Häää? war ihr erster Gedanke. Was soll das denn jetzt??? Aber als er ihr dann stattdessen den Arm um die Hüfte legte und sie somit näher an sich zog, war sie wieder ganz zufrieden. Mehr als zufrieden sogar.

So wanderten sie durch die Straßen und zogen einige Blicke auf sich. Aber das war zumindest MJ egal. Und Freds Grinsen nach zu schließen schien es ihm sogar zu gefallen.

Plötzlich blieb sie vor einem Schaufenster stehen. Vorteilhaft ausgestellt wurde darin Quidditchausrüstung aller Art präsentiert. Und natürlich auch Ausrüstung in allen Preisklassen. Mit großen Augen trat MJ näher an das Glas und legte sachte die Hand dagegen. "Oh Mann…"

Sie sollte unbedingt wieder mal mit ihrem Dad shoppen gehen. Ihre eigenen Sachen vielen bestimmt bald auseinander.

"Du stehst auf Quidditch?" kam es ganz überrascht von Fred.

"Oh ja!! Ich fliege schon seit ich mich selbst auf einem Besen festhalten konnte." Begeistert wanderten ihre Blicke weiter über die Auslagen hinter dem Glas.

"Hast du dann Lust mal mit Ron, Harry, George und mir zu spielen?" fragte er leise neben ihrem Ohr.

"Wenn ihr es vertragen könnt zu verlieren, sicher!" antwortete sie ihm grinsend.

"Du bist ja sehr von dir selbst überzeugt."

Verlegen blickte sie zu Boden und spürte, wie ihre Wangen heiß wurden. War das zu übertrieben gewesen? Aber sie hatte doch nur die Wahrheit gesagt.

Er schob sich näher an ihr Ohr - falls das überhaupt noch ging - und hauchte: "Das gefällt mir."

Wäre es nicht so peinlich gewesen, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich von ihm losgerissen und hätte mindestens einen Luftsprung gemacht. Natürlich mit entsprechendem Kreischen.

Aber so was konnte sie jetzt nicht bringen. Dieses Fettnäpfchen würde sie umgehen.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie und ergötzten sich am Anblick der frisch polierten Ausrüstung.

Dann setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Am Horizont tauchten dunkle Regenwolken auf und Fred zog sie in Richtung eines Cafés.

Es war schon an der Außenfassade von den anderen Gebäuden zu unterscheiden. Dieser rosa Anstrich stach ja auch überall heraus.

Etwas zweifelnd schielte sie zu ihrer Begleitung, Er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft die Absicht da rein zu gehen. Aber über jeden Zweifel erhaben steuerte er auf die Eingangstür zu und schob sie unter dem Gebimmel kleiner Glöckchen hindurch.

Im Inneren war es fast noch schlimmer. Rosa war auch hier die dominierende Farbe und der Duft von Himbeere und Vanille hing in der Luft. Und über den besetzten Tischen schwebten kleine Engel, die rosafarbene und rote Herzchen auf die Gäste warfen.

War es nicht störend, wenn die Teile im eigenen Getränk landeten?

Eigentlich mochte MJ kitschige Dinge ja… aber das war dann doch leicht übertrieben.

Vor allem die Rüschchen und Schleifen die an jedem freien Fleck hingen. Hoffentlich wurden sie hier von niemandem gesehen, den sie kannte. Was wahrscheinlich nicht besonders schwierig war. Niemand ihrer Freunde würde freiwillig hierher gehen. Ok, Luna vielleicht, aber doch nicht allein. Und mit wem sollte die denn hingehen? Obwohl… wenn sie eventuell mit Neville… Nein, sie war bei einem Date und das war nicht die richtige Zeit oder der richtige Ort um über Kuppelmöglichkeiten nachzudenken.

Schüchtern lies sie sich von Fred zu einem kleinen Tisch im hinteren Teil des Cafés führen. Ein verlegenes Schweigen legte sich über die Beiden, während sie auf eine Bedienung warteten. Zum Glück kam schon nach wenigen Minuten Madam Puddifoot zu ihnen und fragte mit trällernder Stimme nach ihren Wünschen.

Erleichtert bestellten Beide eine Tasse Kaffee und ein Stück Erdbeertorte.

Während MJ vorsichtig an ihrer Tasse nippte überlegte sie fieberhaft, welches Gesprächsthema sie am besten anschneiden sollte. Schule? Umbridge? Familie?

Nein, das war alles zu… seltsam. Am Ende wollte er sich gar nicht darüber unterhalten und die Laune sank tiefer und tiefer. So was sollte man immer vermeiden.

Als sie schließlich die erste Gabel ihres unglaublich lecker aussehenden Kuchenstücks in Richtung ihres Mundes bewegte kam ihr eine wunderbare Idee. Hatte er nicht eben vorhin gesagt, dass er Quidditch spielte? Ja… wenn ihr Gedächtnis nicht wieder einmal aussetzte, könnte das sogar so gewesen sein!

"Welche Position spielst du beim Quidditch?" fragte sie ihn neugierig über den Rand ihres Kaffees hinweg.

"Bis jetzt haben George und ich immer als Treiber gespielt. Und das nicht gerade ohne Erfolg." gab er nicht ohne Stolz in der Stimme zu.

Grinsend stützte MJ sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab. "Ich hab schon gehört, dass Gryffindor immer mal wieder den Quidditchpokal gewinnt!"

"Immer mal wieder???" Er klang tatsächlich etwas gekränkt. "Wir haben bis jetzt jedes Jahr gewonnen. Die anderen Häuser haben überhaupt keine Chance!!"

"Weis ich doch." beruhigte sie ihn. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf dieses Gesprächs. Zumindest bis Fred das nächste Mal den Mund aufmachte.

"Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw hatten noch nie eine Chance. Sie spielen jedes Mal nur um den dritten und vierten Platz." Er schnaubte spöttisch. "Ich weiß ja nicht, warum die überhaupt noch teilnehmen. Der einzige ernst zunehmende Gegner für uns ist Slytherin."

MJ schaffte er gerade noch so ihren Mund davon abzuhalten überrascht aufzuklappen. Das war jetzt nicht wahr!! Zog er gerade über ihr Haus her? So was unverschämtes.

Verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. Aber wenn sie jetzt etwas sagte, würde es doch ihr Date ruinieren, oder? Zerknirscht gestand sie sich ein, dass sie wahrscheinlich weiterhin hinnehmen würde, wenn er solche Dinge sagte. Jedes andere Mädchen wäre bestimmt gegangen.

Aber das hier war ihr erstes Date seit Monaten. Und sie sehnte sich sehr nach ein bisschen ernstzunehmender Aufmerksamkeit von einem Jungen. Fred gab ihr all das und deshalb war sie bereit zu ignorieren, dass er eben etwas schlechtes über Ravenclaw gesagt hatte.

Es schien so, als wäre er gerade tief in Gedanken an einen Sieg gegen Slytherin. Sie wusste ja mittlerweile, dass sich diese beiden Häuser einfach nicht ausstehen konnten.

Höflich, wie sie war, störte sie ihn nicht und beobachtete leicht deprimiert die schweren Regentropfen, die gegen das große Schaufenster prasselten.

Schließlich schien der Weasley wieder in der Gegenwart angekommen zu sein, denn er blinzelte kurz und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von seinem Kuchen.

"Welche Position spielst du?" stellte er die Frage, auf die MJ schon seit Minuten gewartet hatte.

"Unterschiedlich, aber am besten bin ich als Jägerin." Stolz fügte sie hinzu: "In meiner Freizeit entwickle ich neue Angriffsmethoden. Und die sind meist ziemlich unkonventionell und spektakulär. Es geht schließlich nichts über einen gekonnten Auftritt!"

Ein Nicken war seine einzige Antwort.

Quidditchanekdoten austauschend tranken sie ihren Kaffee und aßen ihren Kuchen.

Dann rief Fred Madam Puddifoot wieder zu sich und zahlte für sie Beide. Als sie protestieren wollte brachte er sie mit einem unglaublich strahlenden Lächeln zum schweigen.

Mit einer super-süßen Geste legte er wieder den Arm um ihre Taille und sie quetschten sich unter der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit aus dem Café.

Draußen hatte der Regen aufgehört und so konnten sie den frischen Geruch nach Regen genießen.

Lächelnd schmiegte MJ sich an Freds Oberkörper. Daraufhin beugte er sich zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: "Ich mag es, wenn du lächelst. Dann bist du noch schöner."

Wie auf Kommando wurden ihre Wangen rot und sie schlug peinlich berührt die Augen nieder.

"Danke…" nuschelte sie verlegen.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss überhäufte er sie regelrecht mir weiteren Komplimenten und süßen Bemerkungen. Was dazu führte, dass ihr Gesicht seine natürliche Farbe nicht wieder annahm, sondern rot blieb.

Vor dem Portal angekommen lockerte er seinen Griff etwas und zwang sie mit einer kleinen Bewegung sich so zu drehen, dass sie mit dem Gesicht zu ihm stand. Durch seinen Arm nah an seinen Körper gedrückt musste sie den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Gerade wollte sie ihn fragen, was das sollte, als er sich zu ihr runterbeugte und ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. Dann wanderten seine Lippen ihr Gesicht entlang in Richtung Ohr. Selbstsicher zog er eine Spur aus lauter kleinen Küssen, die ein interessantes Kribbeln auf MJs Haut auslösten, bis er ihr Ohr erreicht hatte. Nach einem letzten Kuss auf ihr Ohrläppchen zog er sich zurück und setzte wieder dieses unglaubliche Grinsen auf. "Danke für diesen wunderbaren Tag, Mary-Jane!"

"Ähm, bitteschön." Verlegen trat sie von einem Bein auf das Andere.

"Ich muss los. Hab mich mit den Jungs zum Quidditch verabredet. Wir sehn uns." Und damit lies er sie los und machte sich vom Acker.

Etwas verloren blieb MJ vor dem Schlossportal stehen. Er hatte sich nach einem Date mit seinen Freunden verabredet? So was war doch nicht normal. Als ob er einschätzen könnte, wie lang das Date… Moment mal. Hatte er etwa - nein! Nein, ganz ausgeschlossenen.

So etwas würde er nicht machen! Glaub ich jedenfalls.

Seufzend schob sie sich ins warme Schloss, denn während sie draußen herumspekuliert hatte, war es empfindlich kalt geworden.

Die Halle war leer. Bis auf ihre Schwester, die wie angewachsen an einem Flügel des Portals lehnte und seltsam entrückt vor sich hin starrte. Zwischen ihren Füßen lag eine kleine Schachtel.

Entschlossen trat MJ neben ihren Zwilling und wedelte mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht herum. "Jess? Jeeeeehess!!!! Spielst du Dornröschen und ich muss dich wach küssen, bevor du mit mir redest?"

Dass schien sie wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen, denn sie wich einige Schritte seitwärts aus und streckte abwehrend die Arme vom Körper. "Bleib von meinen Lippen weg!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Die liebe Jess muss ja irgendwie zur Besinnung gebracht werden. Das moderne Dornröschen?  
Aber was passiert, wenn MJ ihr Date mit dem von Jess vergleicht?  
Kommentare erwünscht**

Jess merkte nicht wirklich, wie die Zeit verging. Sie war immer noch wie gefangen in ihren Gedanken und konnte sich einfach nicht aus der Flut umherwirbelnder Gefühle befreien.

Jetzt war sie sich sicher, dass die Sache mit Draco nicht nur eine simple Schwärmerei war. Es steckte mehr dahinter, aber genaueres wusste sie selbst nicht. Dieser Kuss… sie konnte ihn immer noch spüren. Verträumt seufzte sie - und wurde etwas unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"… oder muss ich dich erst wach küssen?"

Die Stimme ihrer Schwester schnitt überraschend in die immer wieder ablaufende Szene von Jess Vs Draco.

Abwehrend wich Jessica zur Seite aus. "Bleib bloß von meinen Lippen weg!"

Diese Warnung war durchaus ernst gemeint. Schließlich wollte sie Dracos Geschmack nicht weggeküsst haben. Er hatte so lecker nach Pfefferminz geschmeckt. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmh… " kam es ganz tief aus Jesss Brustkorb.

"Jess? Jessy!!!!!! Hallo? Bist du tatsächlich schon wieder weggetreten??" Etwas klackerndes wurde vor ihrem Gesicht geschwenkt.

"Hä?" Endlich (hat ja auch gedauert) kam sie vollends in der Realität an. MJ stand schräg neben ihr und hielt ihr die Box voller Süßigkeiten entgegen, die sie von Draco bekommen hatte. "Die hast du fallen lassen…" bemerkte ihre Schwester mit schief gelegtem Kopf. "Ist echt alles in Ordnung mir dir? Du lässt nur ganz selten etwas essbares fallen!" hakte sie nach.

"Jaja… alles paletti!" Was war sie doch eine schlechte Lügnerin.

"Pinocchio, deine Nase wächst!! Hallo? Ich bin dein Zwilling, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Ich merk's, wenn du mich anlügst." Verärgert stemmte MJ einen Hand in die Hüfte. "Und jetzt nimm deinen dämlichen Süßkram und erzähl mir die pikanten Details!"

Resigniert lies Jess den Kopf hängen. Vor ihrer Schwester konnte man echt nichts verbergen. Es war schon schwierig genug, ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke zu verstecken, weil sie irgendwie immer alles fand…

"Na gut… lass uns ein ruhiges und vor allem warmes Plätzchen suchen, ja?" meinte sie seufzend.

MJ grinste derweilen wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, da sie wieder einmal ihren Willen bekommen hatte. "Wir gehen zu mir! Die anderen Ravens (MJ liebevolle Abkürzung für: Ravenclaws) sind um die Uhrzeit meistens in der Bibliothek. Komm schon!!! Und nimm mir diese Schachtel ab - sonst ess ich sie auf!" Kurz überlegte sie. "Also, ich ess dann die süßen Sachen auf - nicht die Schachtel!"

"Jaaaaaaa… schon klar!" erwiderte Jess grinsend und nahm ihr leckeres Geschenk an sich. Noch leicht high von diesem Kuss der Küsse schwankte sie neben MJ her. Also, wenn das vorhin nur ein spontaner Kuss gewesen war, wollte sie U N B E D I N G T wissen, wie die weniger spontanen aussahen. Oder vielmehr: wie sich die weniger spontanen anfühlten. Ihr wisst schon… weil man einen Kuss ja nicht wirklich sehen kann! … Außer man sieht jemandem beim Knutschen zu… aber - lassen wir das!

Jess wäre wahrscheinlich noch bis zum Astronomieturm weitergegangen, hätte ihre Schwester sie nicht nach sieben Stockwerken am Arm gepackt und mitgeschleift.

"Mann!! Du bist echt durch den Wind… Hogwarts an Jessica!! Wir sind bald daha!!" Und tatsächlich waren sie schon dabei die steile Wendeltreppe hinauf zu klettern. Wow… hab ich gar nicht mitgekriegt…!

Das Nächste, das Jess bewusst mitbekam, war, dass sie von MJ in einen Sessel gedrückt wurde. Der Regen rauschte angenehm an den hohen Fenstern und vermischte sich mit dem Knacken und Prasseln des Kamins.

"Jetzt erzähl doch endlich, du Schnarchnase!" beschwerte ihre Schwester sich. Und die wurde echt unangenehm, wenn man sich ewig Zeit lies.

"Tja also…" begann sie zögernd. "Ich hab rein zufällig Draco getroffen… in Hogsmead…"

"Ahja! REEEEEEIN zufällig. Is klar." Warf MJ grinsen ein.

Wie auf Knopfdruck färbte sich Jess Gesicht rot, aber sie machte tapfer weiter.

"Nein wirklich!! Also wir waren im Honigtopf… und haben uns unterhalten. Naja, ok - er hat sich unterhalten. Ich bin eigentlich nur rot geworden."

"Mann du! Nicht immer rot werden!!!"

"Das sagt sich so einfach! Er hat mich ganz eindeutig angemacht!!!! Werd da mal NICHT rot… Auf jeden Fall haben wir dann einen Schaufensterbummel gemacht und sind letzten Endes in den drei Besen gelandet."

"Wie romantisch…" warf MJ wieder kichernd ein.

"Klappe zu!! Ich versuch dir grad was zu erzählen…" Jess hatte genervt die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und die Stirn gerunzelt.

"Tschuldige… aber du solltest dein Hirn entspannen! Davon kriegt man ganz böse Falten!!"

"MJ!!!!!!!!"

"Ja sorry! Sonst is es doch eh immer andersrum. Jetzt weißt du mal, wie ich mich fühle, wenn du bist, wie du bist!"

"Ich kann auch aufhören…" Jess spielte ziemlich erfolgreich die Beleidigte mit den interessanten Neuigkeiten. Also ihre Schwester daraufhin die Klappe hielt, fuhr sie fort.

"Also wir dann raus sind, hat es ganz plötzlich angefangen zu regnen und - ich sag bloß: er hatte ein weißes Hemd an und hat mir seine Jacke geliehen!!!" Sie gab irgendetwas zwischen einem genießerischen Seufzer und eine aufgeregten Quietschen von sich. "Wir sind zurück gegangen, er war fies zu mir, hat sich dann aber indirekt entschuldigt, indem er mir die Süßigkeiten geschenkt hat und dann haben wir uns im Trockenen geküsst. Also… er hat mich geküsst! Ich wollte ihm ja nur ein Bussal auf die Wange geben und dann hat er den Kopf gedreht - mit voller Absicht übrigens - und naja… so ist es eben passiert!"

Leicht heiser vom vielen Reden rutschte Jess tiefer in ihren Sessel und spulte wieder ihre Lieblingsszene im Kopf ab. Dieser Mann konnte vielleicht küssen!!!! Unglaublich.

Als MJ sich nicht rührte und noch nicht einmal den kleinsten Ansatz eines Räusperns von sich gab, blickte Jess zu ihrer Schwester hinüber. "Hey! Was ist denn?"

Also MJ so hörte, wie glücklich Jess von ihrem Date schwärmte kamen ihr unwillkürlich die Tränen. Im vergleich dazu, war IHRES ja richtig … bescheiden verlaufen.

"Hey! Was ist denn?" Besorgt beugte ihre Schwester sich über sie.

"Ach weißt du… dein Nachmittag war so toll und meiner - dagegen bin ich ja durch die Hölle gegangen!" Schluchzend legte sie den Kopf in die Hände.

"Aber Schatz! Was ist denn los? Willst du es mir nicht erzählen?" Tröstend strich Jess ihr über den Rücken und harrte gespannt den Dingen, die da noch kommen mochten.

Mit zitternder Stimme begann MJ ihre Erzählung.

"Also erstes hat er mich 20 min. warten lassen und mit seinem Bruder geredet. Und dabei war ich pünktlich!! Danach… ging's süß weiter, bis er mich über ne Stunde zum Thema Scherzartikel voll gelabert hat… mir war ab da schon zum heulen." Wieder schluchzte sie laut und lies sich von Jess in den Arm nehmen.

"Wir haben ein bisschen über Quidditch geredet und ich hab rausgefunden, dass er auch gern spielt. Und als wir dann im Madam Puddifoot's waren hab ich genau das Thema nochmal angeschnitten. Ich wusste ja nicht, was ich sonst sagen sollte."

"Ihr wart in diesem total kitschigen Cafe? Niedlich!"

"Pff. Wart erstmal ab, was jetzt kommt. Wie gesagt haben wir über Quidditch geredet und er hat total über Ravenclaw hergezogen. Nur, weil unsere Mannschaft nicht so gut wie Gryffindor oder Slytherin ist!! Das war total gemein… Ich glaub er hat's noch nicht mal realisiert."

"Hört sich ziemlich unsensibel an…"

"Das hab ich auch gedacht, aber als wir gegangen sind, hat er ganz lieb seinen Arm um meine Taille gelegt und als wir vor dem Portal waren, hat er meine Wange und mein Ohr mit Küssen bedeckt!"

"Wow!"

"Siehst du? Genau das hab ich in dem Moment auch gedacht!! Und dann…"

"Lass mich raten: er hat alles mit nur einer einzigen Bemerkung kaputt gemacht?"

"GANZ GENAU!!" Wieder wurde MJ von Schluchzern geschüttelt. "Er hat gesagt, er müsse weg, weil er mit ein paar Jungs zum Quidditchspielen verabredet ist!"

"Hä? Das versteh ich nicht… Woher - ""Genau das hab ich AUCH gedacht!!!" Langsam wurde sie leicht hysterisch. "Ich meine, woher soll er den wissen, wann das Date vorbei ist um sich mit den Jungs zu treffen?? Was ist, wenn er das alles geplant hat??? Er ist so süß und nett, aber das versteh ich einfach nicht. Was, wenn er es nicht ernst meint und ich nur so eine Art FREIZEITBESCHÄFTIGUNG bin??" Ok, jetzt war sie wirklich mehr als leicht hysterisch.

"Beruhig dich erstmal. Das bist du ganz sicher nicht!! Sowas würde ein netter Junge wie Fred Weasley nicht machen!! Er hat wahrscheinlich nur ein bisschen viel um die Ohren… und die Bemerkung über Ravenclaw war sicher keine Absicht. Manchmal vergisst man sowas eben!" Fürsorglich reichte Jess MJ ein Taschentuch und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich hab recht, du wirst schon sehen!"

"Wirklich?" unsicher blinzelte MJ hinter dem Tempo hervor.

"Wirklich!"

Und falls nicht, bekommt Fred sehr sehr sehr viel Ärger mit mir!


	17. Chapter 17

**MJ beruhigt sich wieder etwas... und die Nacht vergeht... und Jess - ja was macht die eigentlich?  
Der Morge danach... mit Zweideutigkeit gewürzt.  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

Der Abend war lang geworden. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert MJ von der Idee abzubringen, sie sei der Grund für Freds Verhalten. Und noch mehr, um sie wieder aufzuheitern.

Gut dass ihre eigenen Probleme mit Draco irgendwie kleiner waren. Oder eben nur anders.

Erschöpft wanderte sie durch das nunmehr fas verlassene Schloss. Die nur noch halb volle Süßigkeitenschachtel hatte sie fest gegen die Brust gepresst, seine Jacke lag angenehm warm um ihre Schultern.

Tief atmete Jess seinen Duft ein. Mmmmh - er roch angenehm nach… ja, nach was eigentlich? Auf jeden Fall war es ein angenehmer Geruch, der sie furchtbar anmachte. Eine spezielle Mischung aus seinem Aftershave, dem Duft des Waschmittels, das für seine Kleidung verwendet wurde und seinem Duschgel. Wow, das machte sie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise high.

Kichernd bog sie um die nächste Ecke des düsteren Kerkergangs und wäre beinahe mit jemandem zusammengestoßen.

"Aber hallo! So ein hübsches Mädchen sollte besser aufpassen, wo es hinläuft." Mit einem ekelhaften Grinsen im Gesicht baute sich der Junge vor ihr auf.

Er war ein Slytherin in seinem letzten Schuljahr und spielte ihres Wissens nach in der Quidditchmanschaft. Seine braunen Haare waren übertrieben aufgestellt und mit zu viel Gel fixiert; seine ebenso braunen Augen musterten sie. Soweit sie wusste, war sein Name Miles Bletchley.

Sie sah sich vorsichtig um. Niemand war auf den Gängen unterwegs und sie standen ausgerechnet in einer der weniger beleuchteten Ecken. Irgendwie war ihr Miles unheimlich. Und nicht nur deshalb, weil er einen Kopf größer war als sie selbst. Seine ganze Art lies ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Hallo Miles. Ich wollte gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum…" Mutig starrte sie ihm in die Augen. Er sollte nur nicht bemerken, dass er ihr Angst machte.

"Aber du hast es doch bestimmt nicht eilig, Süße! Bleib doch ein bisschen bei mir." Uarg… Jess hätte sich am liebsten auf seine Schuhe übergeben. Nur über meine Leiche, dachte sie verärgert.

"Nein danke." gab sie so cool wie möglich zurück. Du kannst mich mal, schoss ihr zeitgleich durch den Kopf. Mit einem Schritt war er dicht vor ihr und drängte sie gegen die Wand. Reflexartig drückte sie mit der Hand gegen seine Brust, um ihn auf Abstand zu bringen, aber er griff sich ihr Handgelenk und hielt es mit Leichtigkeit außerhalb seiner Reichweite.

"Lass mich los, du Idiot." zischte sie erschrocken. Was fiel diesem Typen eigentlich ein? Verzweifelt zog und zerrte sie, aber besser wurde es dadurch nicht. Das gab bestimmt blaue Flecken!

"Aber, aber! Wer wird denn gleich zickig werden?! Vielleicht bist du ja sanftmütiger, wenn ich dir einen Kuss gebe." Sein schmieriges Grinsen wurde breiter und ihre coole Miene verrutschte.

Miles wollte doch sicher nicht… oder etwa doch? Jedenfalls kam er ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Mit einem erschreckten "Uarg!!" tauchte sie unter seinem Ellbogen weg und riss sich mit allem Schwung, den sie aufbieten konnte, von ihm los. Danach sah man(n) buchstäblich nur noch eine Staubwolke; so schnell war sie im nächsten Gang verschwunden. Miles Lachen schallte ihr hinterher.

Mit wild klopfendem Herzen, zitternden Händen und weit aufgerissenen Augen stolperte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Vor lauter Adrenalin und dem unüberwindbaren Drang sich zu verstecken, nahm sie die anderen Slytherins im Raum gar nicht war.

Draco war ebenfalls unter den wenigen Anwesenden und verfolgte ihren Weg mit skeptisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. Und natürlich kratzte es an seinem Stolz, dass sie ihn keines Blickes würdigte. Verwundert beobachtete er, wie sie und seine Jacke im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwanden.

Erst als Jess die Sicherheit ihres Bettes erreicht hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas. Ihr Herz klopfte zwar immer noch heftig und auch das Adrenalin in ihren Blutbahnen wurde nicht weniger, aber sie konnte wieder auf mehr als tierische Fluchtinstinkte zurückgreifen. Wie zum Beispiel auf geregeltes Atmen.

Tief durchatmend kauerte sie sich am Kopfende ihres Bettes zusammen und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. Ein- und wieder Ausatmen. Ganz langsam! versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen.

Und tatsächlich. Es klappte sogar!

Fröstelnd rollte sie sich unter ihrer Decke zusammen und drückte ihr Kissen fest gegen die Brust. Die Aufregung hatte sie viel Energie gekostet. Und obwohl sie steif und fest behauptete, dass sie kein Auge zutun könnte, war sie wenige Augenblicke später auch schon eingeschlafen.

Das Erste, das Jess am nächsten morgen wahrnahm, war: Stille!

Kein aufgeregtes Geplapper, kein Kleiderrascheln, keine laufende Dusche.

Verwundert schlug sie die Augen auf. Nichts. Alles verlassen.

Sie stemmte sich mit einer Hand nach oben und zuckte zusammen. Das tat ja weh! Verblüfft setzte sie sich auf und besah sich ihr rechtes Handgelenk. Da, wo am Tag zuvor Miles Finger gelegen hatten, waren nun ein Paar modische, lila-bläuliche Flecken. Und nicht etwa welche von der Art, die einfach nur schlimm aussahen! Nein, diese taten auch noch weh. Na toll… dachte Jess seufzend.

Noch etwas von der Rolle stand sie gänzlich auf und schielte auf ihren Wecker. Dort stand in großen digitalen Lettern: 10:00

So schnell ihre vom Schlaf noch leicht wackeligen Beine es zuließen, wankte sie ins Badezimmer um sich fertig zu machen. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche fühlte sie sich gleich frischer und natürlich auch sauberer. Das erste Lächeln des Tages bildete sich auf ihren Lippen und sie stolzierte mit fröhlich glänzenden Augen zu ihren Bett.

Halb unter der Bettdecke begraben fiel ihr etwas Schwarzes auf. Sah aus wie Leder…

Neugierig wühlte sie in den Laken herum, bis sie auf den Ärmel einer schwarzen Lederjacke stieß. Wie kam den die in ihr Bett? Ach ja… das war ja Dracos. Irgendwie muss sie die wohl als eine Art Teddyersatz benutzt haben. Hoffentlich hatte sie jetzt keine Sabberflecken!

Zärtlich drückte sie die Jacke ein letztes Mal an sich und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie drückte sich selbst zwei Daumen, dass Draco in einem der Sessel faulenzte. Sonst beschuldigte er sie am Ende noch, dass sie seine Jacke klauen wollte.

Suchend schweifte ihr Blick durch den spärlich besetzten Raum. Kein Blondschopf mit wunderschönen Augen in Sicht. Mist!!

Unschlüssig stand sie herum und überlegte, was jetzt zu tun war. Naja, auch an einem Sonntag war ein Draco Malfoy bestimmt schon um Zehn beim Frühstück. Mit viel Glück. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich. BITTE BITTE!!

Mini-Jess: "Lass dich nicht demotivieren!"

Jess: "Leichter gesagt, als getan…"

Entschlossenen Schrittes machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Wehe er war nicht da!Aber bei ihrem Glück heute Morgen…

Das übliche Geschnatter schlug ihr schon von Weitem entgegen. Zumindest waren alle da, die sie im Moment nicht suchte. Immerhin etwas! Wuhu…

Ihre Augen wurden - wie jeden Morgen - magisch vom Tisch der Slytherins angezogen und schon automatisch scannte sie die Umgebung nach ihm ab. DA! Da saß er zwischen seinem Gefolge und gab, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, gerade mit irgendetwas an.

Jess atmete einmal tief durch, strich ihr T-Shirt und ihre Haare glatt und ging erhobenen Hauptes auf ihn zu. Dabei versuchte sie sein hochnäsiges Lächeln zu kopieren.

Und da niemand einen Lachanfall bekam, konnte sie ihre Sache gar nicht so schlecht machen.

Unbemerkt kam sie bis direkt hinter seinen Rücken. Naja, vielleicht ja nicht ganz unbemerkt, aber zumindest sagte niemand etwas um den Eisprinzen zu unterbrechen. Angsthasen! dachte Jess abfällig. Ich zeig euch mal, wie das geht.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken tippte sie Draco energisch auf die Schulter. Der unterbrach verwundert seinen Monolog und drehte sich mit dem Oberkörper um, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihn zu unterbrechen. Die Blicke des gesamten Tisches richteten sich auf sie.

Unschuldig hob sie den Arm, mit dem sie seine Jacke hielt und grinste frech. "Du hast gestern Abend deine Jacke vergessen, Draco."

Fast synchron klappten alle slytherinischen (HA - Wortneuschöpfung!) Kiefer nach unten.

Verstohlen lies Jess ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. He, die bekamen ja alle Stielaugen!

Draco war im ersten Moment verblüfft von ihrer absichtlichen Zweideutigkeit, hatte sich aber schnell wieder gefangen und entschloss sich dazu, in ihr Spiel einzusteigen.

"Was für ein Glück für mich, dass du sie mir vorbeibringst! Sonst hätte ich sie mir persönlich holen müssen." antwortete er lächelnd und stand, höflich wie er war, auf.

Bei diesen Worten schlugen die Kinne der anwesenden Slytherins fast auf der Tischplatte auf. Ja, sowas konnte man schon irgendwie auch anders auslegen!

Draco machte anstallten nach seiner Jacke zu greifen, doch Jess drückte sie schnell wieder an ihre Brust und zwinkerte ihm zu. "Vielleicht sollte ich sie dann noch behalten!" Scheinbar nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief und tippte sich mit einem Finger ans Kinn. "Am besten, ich vergrabe sie wieder unter meiner Bettdecke…" dachte sie laut. Die Betonung lag vor allem auf dem netten Wörtchen wieder.

Das war zu viel für die immerzu nette Pansy (kann man die Ironie raus lesen? Kann man?! Oh gut, dann kann ich ja auch den Satz endlich fertig schreiben) und sie rannte schluchzend und heulend aus der Halle. Die hatte aber überhaupt keinen Sinn für Humor!

Alle anderen Slytherins waren in eine Art ungläubige Starre verfallen und verfolgten gespannt die weiteren Geschehnisse. Wahrscheinlich würden die sich noch nicht einmal bewegen, wenn eine Eule auf ihren Kopf kacken würde!

Malfoys Grinsen wurde breiter und er nahm gut gelaunt seine Lederjacke entgegen. Zufrieden setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Ganz der Gentleman, der er nun mal war - naja, zumindest meistens - rutschte er ein bisschen hin und her, drängte mit den Schultern in beide Richtungen und schob den armen Flint schließlich mit dem ganzen Arm von sich. Leise beschwerden kamen von den Unglücklichen, die während dieses Manövers zusammengequetscht oder sogar unter den Tisch gezwängt worden waren, aber keiner traute sich, sich laut zu beschweren.

Schlussendlich war eine Lücke entstanden, in die Jess vielleicht gerade noch so hinein gepasst hätte. Natürlich nicht, ohne gegen Draco gequetscht zu werden. Hach… was für eine Vorstellung!

Doch statt sich dort niederzulassen, blickte sie nachdenklich zum Tisch der Ravenclaws hinüber. Die übermütige Stimmung wurde gedämpft, als sie MJ betrübt in ihrem Frühstück stochern sah.

Jetzt hieß es sich zu entscheiden: Draco oder MJ?

Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern, drehte sich von einem total aus allen Wolken fallenden Draco weg und machte die ersten Schritte in Richtung ihrer Schwester.

Draco wurde gerade hart auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück geholt und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Jetzt hatte er dieser Blondine extra einen Platz frei gerempelt und was machte sie? Sie drehte sie um und ging!!!! Sie ging tatsächlich! Einfach so!!! Gewisse andere Mädchen mit einem dunklen Pagenkopf, deren Name mit P anfing und mit ansy aufhörte, hätte sich ein Bein ausgerissen um neben ihm sitzen zu dürfen!!! Und da verstehe einer die Frauen…

Unter den Blicke aller anwesenden Slytherins näherte sich Jess der versammelten Mannschaft der Ravenclaws, von denen sie ebenfalls angestarrt wurde. Ihr kleines Spielchen, das schließlich mit einer Rempelei geendet hatte, war wohl doch nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben!

(Wie naiv ist die eigentlich? Als ob sowas bei den klatschsüchtigen Hogwartsschülern nicht bemerkt werden würde!)

Doch bevor Jess auch nur am Tisch der Hufflepuffs vorbei war, bemerkte sie, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Kurs auf die deprimierte MJ nahm.

Von Rechts kam jemand, der nicht gerade unschuldig an MJs Laune war. Wie angewurzelt blieb Jess stehen und beobachtete verblüfft die Szene, die sich um ihre Schwester herum abspielte.


	18. Chapter 18

**Was beobachtet Jess wohl gerade? Könnt ihr es euch denken?  
Mal sehen...  
Kommentare erwünscht.**

MJ stocherte gedankenverloren in ihren Cornflakes herum. Die Gespräche am Tisch der Ravenclaws nahm sie nur am Rande war. Das hätte auch noch so weitergehen können, wäre nicht Luna neben ihr auf die Bank gesunken.

"Warum bist du traurig?" waren die ersten Worte, die ihren Mund verließen. Auf ihre ruhige und sanfte Art war sie MJ schnell ans Herz gewachsen und die Beiden verband eine innige Freundschaft.

"Was?" MJs Kopf ruckte nach oben. "Das… ich weiß nicht was du meinst! Es ist doch alles in Ordnung." Zum Beweis lächelte sie in Lunas Richtung.

Zur Antwort zuckte Luna nur mit den Schultern. "Deine Augen sind aber ganz traurig.""Ach das bildest du dir nur ein…" Schnell schob sich MJ noch einen Löffel in den Mund, nur um das Gespräch nicht fortsetzten zu müssen.

"Oh sieh mal, da kommt Fred!" sagte sie in ihrem üblichen verträumten Tonfall, stand auf und setzte sich einige Plätze entfernt wieder an den Tisch.

Erst da registrierte MJ den genauen Sinn ihrer Worte. Fred kam? Tatsächlich? Wo?

Verstohlen suchte sie ihre Umgebung ab, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Naja, Luna mit ihren Hirngespinsten. Wahrscheinlich… naja, eigentlich konnte sie sich keinen Grund ausdenken, warum Luna etwas einfach so sagte.

Seufzend wendete MJ sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und hätte eben dieses beinahe über den kompletten Tisch gespuckt, als jemand die Hände von hinten über ihre Augen legte.

"Wer bin ich?"

Oh mein Gott. MJs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Diese Stimme kam ihr nur allzu bekannt vor. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach seinen Händen und versuchte sie von ihren Augen zu ziehen.

"Schummeln gilt nicht Jane! Lass Tarzan seinen Spaß und rate!!"

Kichern lies sie ihn los. "Na gut Tarzan. Wie viel Versuche habe ich denn?"

"Hm…" Seine Haut fühlte sich angenehm in ihrem Gesicht an. "Weil du bis eben so traurig aussahst, drei!" Sie konnte das Lächeln förmlich hören.

"Ich hab überhaupt nicht traurig ausgesehen…" versetzte sie sofort mit Nachdruck. "Ist ja gut, Jane. Mach Tarzan die Freude und fang an zu raten." beschwichtigte er sie gekonnt.

"Hm… ist dein Name Tarzan?"

"Uhuhuh!" Bei seiner unglaublich lächerlichen Imitation eines Affen, musste sie lachen. "Ich glaube nicht!"

"Du glaubst?" Sie spürte den Druck seines Kinns auf ihrem Kopf. "Ist ja gut!! Bist du… Professor Snape?"

"Sie wagen es, mich zu duzen, Miss Carter? Dafür gibt es Nachsitzen!!! Und 20 Punkte Abzug, weil Sie kein Slytherin sind!" Wieder musste sie lachen. Den Professor Snape bekam er ganz gut hin. "Aber wenn ich es recht bedenke, bin ich gar nicht Professor Snape."

"Puh… Das ist aber schwer." Übertrieben gestresst wischte sie sich den nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn. "Einen Versuch hab ich noch und schön langsam glaube ich zu wissen, wer du bist!"

"Ach ja?" lachend stand der große Unbekannte weiterhin hinter ihr.

"Gib es zu Fred! Ich weiß, dass du Harry Potter bist!"

"OH NEIN! Wie hast du das denn nur erraten??? War es denn so offensichtlich??" Mit geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck lies Fred sich neben sie fallen.

"Och naja. Ich hab deine Narbe gesehen, Mister Harry." gab sie mit einem abwertenden Wedeln ihrer Hand zu.

"OH! Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass du auch am Hinterkopf Augen hast.. Verzeih mir meine Unwissenheit, Liebste."

"Schon gut." Scheinbar total ruhig widmete MJ sich wieder ihren Cornflakes. Doch in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Orkan der Gefühle. Liebe. Wut. Enttäuschung. Verwirrung. Freude. Alles wirbelte wird durcheinander, und näherte sich langsam der totalen Überlastung.

"Wie war das Quidditch mit deinen Jungs?" fragte sie, mehr um überhaupt etwas zu sagen, als aus Interesse. Naja… interessant war seine Antwort bestimmt.

"Ich habe gewonnen." war Freds kurze Antwort. Er grinste, schwang ein Bein über die Bank und stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch auf. "Was hast du denn gestern noch so gemacht?"

"Ich…" …hab ich mir wegen dir die Augen aus dem Kopf geheult und komme mir deswegen heute schon ziemlich komisch vor! Eigentlich weiß ich nicht was ich denken oder fühlen soll. Geschweige denn, was ich von dir halten soll! "… hab noch ein bisschen mit meiner Schwester geplaudert."

Das entsprach zumindest der Wahrheit.

"Dud, ich muss leider wieder los. George und ich müssen noch was dringendes besprechen! Und Harry wollte vorhin auch noch was von mir. Außerdem muss ich mich noch vor Hermine und ihrem seltsamen BELFER verstecken."

Äußerlich blieb sie cool wie ein Eiswürfel, aber innerlich kochten ihre Gefühle wieder über. Aber für ein Spezielles konnte sie sich wieder nicht entscheiden.

"Ich seh schon! Du bist ziemlich beschäftigt. Dann geh lieber, bevor George dich holen kommt, Harry dich verhext und Hermine dich findet." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, dann versenkte sie ihre Nase wieder in ihrem Frühstück.

"Wahre Worte!" Grinsend stand er auf und stellte sich hinter sie. Er beugte sich über ihre Schulter und gab ihr überraschend einen Kuss auf die Wange. Das wiederum brachte sie dazu den Löffel Milch, den sie gerade im Begriff war zu schlucken, vor lauter Schock wieder in die Schüssel zu spucken. (Omg, dass reimt sich auch noch. Ich bin so ein Genie!)

"Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn wir das von gestern irgendwann mal wiederholen könnten!"

Die Zeit schien stehe zu bleiben. Aber die Welt wäre ein einziger Regenbogen, wenn in solchen Momenten nicht irgendwas dazwischen kommen würden.

Schneller als sie reagieren konnte, hatte er sich hinter ihr geduckt. Mit den Händen hielt er sich an ihrer Hüfte fest damit er nicht umfiel und nutzte ihren Körper als Deckung.

"Ich hoffe du hast einen guten Grund dafür meine Hüften anzutatschen!" zischte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Da hinten ist Hermine und sucht mich! Ich will keinen BELFER-Anstecker. Rette mich!" Kam Freds verzweifelt klingende Stimme von irgendwo aus ihrer Leistengegend.

"Na gut… Sie dreht sich gerade um. Das ist deine Chance! Verzieh dich."

"Danke MJ."

Und schon war Fred dabei hinter dem Tisch der Ravenclaws weg zu kriechen. Oh man… Jungs brauchen sogar beim Untertauchen Hilfe! dachte MJ kopfschüttelnd. Eben wollte sie nach ihrem Müslilöffel greifen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie dort eben noch reingespuckt hatte! Igitt… es war zwar ihre eigene Spucke, aber - igitt! Angewidert schob die die Schüssel von sich.

Naja, zumindest war die ganze Situation von niemandem bemerkt worden. Bei dem Gedanken seufzte sie erleichtert auf, hob den Blick und - erstarrte. 98% der Ravenclaws starrten sie interessiert an. Die Meisten waren mitten in ihren Aktionen erstarrt und hatten mit dem Toast auf halbem Weg zum Mund gestoppt. Peinlich berührt schoss ihr die Röte in die Wangen.

Na toll… das würde bestimmt einige Tage lang für Gesprächsstoff sorgen.

Jess - und so ungefähr halb Hogwarts - beobachteten erstaunt die beiden Turteltäubchen. Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles so, wie MJ glaubte. So wie das eben ausgesehen hatte, ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber das würde sich noch heraus stellen.

Jess kam sich langsam ziemlich blöd vor. Zumal ihr die Slytherins immer noch nachstarrten. Ok… das wird jetzt peinlich… aber ich werde das Beste draus machen! Hoff ich mal…

Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer wandte sie sich um und stolzierte zurück an ihren Tisch; genau auf Draco zu. Mittlerweile war Flint wieder dabei an seinen angestammten Platz zurück zugerutscht, aber es kam anders als geplant.

"Hey Draco! Ist der Platz noch frei?" fragte sie mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an den Blonden gewandt. Der grinste nur breit und drehte sich zu Flint. "Ich will nicht neben dir sitzen, Flint. Ich will neben IHR sitzen! Also mach Platz!!!" Und schon wurde der arme Flint wieder weggedrängt.

"Danke Draco." sagte Jess augenzwinkernd. Dann entschuldigte sie sich grinsend bei Flint: "Tut mir wirklich leid Flint…"

"Schon gut." murmelte er errötend. Dem unglaublichen Charme dieses Mädchens konnte sich kein Junge entziehen.

Selbst etwas rot anlaufend zwängte sie sich in die neu entstandene Lücke. Ganz dicht an Draco gedrängt wurde sie leicht verlegen. Es sah bestimmt seltsam aus. Die gegenüberliegende Tischseite war ziemlich spärlich besetzt und sie wurde zwischen dem Eisprinzen und einem Typen mit schiefen Zähnen eingequetscht. Aber schön war es ja schon.

"Und Jess? Sollen wir das von gestern nochmal wiederholen?" Wieder lag alle Aufmerksamkeit auf diesem Pärchen.

Ein schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

"Aber gerne doch!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Kinder, Kinder!! Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
Aber hier bin ich ja ^^  
Lasst mir BITTE Kommis da.**

Schon bald stellte sich eine gewisse Routine im Leben der beiden Carters ein. Aufstehen, frühstücken, zum Unterricht gehen, Mittagessen, wieder zum Unterricht gehen , Abendessen und schließlich müde in die weichen Betten fallen.

Die Lehrer nahmen ihre Schüler nun richtig ran und gaben ihnen bergeweise Hausaufgaben auf.

So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Jess und MJ nicht wirklich die Zeit fanden sich mit ihren lieben Jungs zu verabreden. Denen ging es auch nicht besser, denn niemand wurde geschont.

Ab und zu reichte die Zeit noch für ein paar Stunden um sich zusammen zu setzten und zu reden. Aber mehr war bei der ständigen Belastung einfach nicht drin.

Langsam aber sicher gingen den Zwillingen das ununterbrochene Aufsatzschreiben und Zaubergeübe auf den Geist, da einfach keine Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben blieb.

Wegen den, in diesem Jahr stattfindenden, ZAG Prüfungen hielten es die Lehrer für ihre Pflicht den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff der vergangenen Jahre zu wiederholen und die armen Schüler zu ellenlangen Aufsätze über längst vergessene Themen zu nötigen.

"Man! Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!!", beschwerte sich Jess wie jeden Tag vor dem Mittagessen bei ihrer Schwester. "Ich hab schon täglich einen Schreibkrampf in meiner Hand."

Sie schnaubte genervt und trottete weiter in Richtung große Halle. "Ich würd mich ja freuen, dass heute Freitag ist - aber wir haben übers Wochenende drei Ausätze auf! In Zahlen 3!!! Das ist soooo krank."

Wütend drängelte sie sich an einer Gruppe Erstklässler vorbei, die ihr nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnten.

"Ich könnte platzen!!" Jess machte ihrem Ärger mit einer schwungvollen Armbewegung Luft.

"Hey! Willst du mir den Kopf einschlagen?"

Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum. "Oh tut mir leid! Hab ich dich getroffen?" Draco hielt sich schützend einen Arm vor sein Auge. "Ich werde auf diesem Auge nie wieder sehen können… aber sonst ist alles ok."

"Oh mein Gott!" Entsetzt zog sie seine Hand beiseite. "Ich hab dir doch nicht etwa ein blaues Auge verpasst?" Schnaubend schüttelte er sie ab. "Hey! Es ist alles klar. Und sollte es doch zu einem Veilchen mutieren behaupte ich einfach, ich hätte mich mit Potter geschlagen."

Lachend sah Jess sich um. Sie standen direkt im Portal des großen Halle und so wurden sie ausgiebig beschimpft. "Wir sollten vielleicht hier weg gehen. Sonst bekommen wir noch einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt."

"Niemand würde sich trauen mich zu verfluchen." Grinsend suchte sie nach einem Zeichen von Humor in seinem Gesicht. Doch er schien es total ernst gemeint zu haben. Stirnrunzelnd wollte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Tisch machen, als sie von Draco am Arm festgehalten wurde.

"Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um. "Öhm… klar. Sicher doch! Aber vielleicht sollten wir doch irgendwo anders hingehen…"

Ergeben zuckte der junge Malfoy mit den Schultern. "Wenn du meinst."

Kurz sah Jess sich noch nach ihrer Schwester um, doch die war schon längst weiter gegangen, wusste sie doch, dass Gespräche zwischen diesen Beiden ruhig auch mal länger dauern konnten.

Die Blicke der Zwillinge trafen sich und MJ zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, als Draco Anstallten machte die Halle zu verlassen. Da Jess aber genauso wenig Ahnung hatte zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und folgte ihm.

Nur noch einige wenige Schüler eilten an ihnen vorbei und so hatten sie schon bald eine ruhige Ecke gefunden.

"Und?" Neugierig sah Jess zu Draco hoch und lehnte sich an die Wand. Sie war ja schon unglaublich gespannt, was er von ihr wollte.

"Wir hatten ja in letzter Zeit nicht die Gelegenheit etwas zu unternehmen." begann er ganz lässig und im Plauderton.

"Ach sag bloß!!" Jess riss die Augen auf, musste aber lachen bevor man ihr das blonde Dummchen abkaufen konnte."Soll ich weiterreden, oder willst du zum Essen gehen?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, als er das Grinsen zurückhielt.

Jess überlegte kurz. "Dann gehen wir essen." antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken.

(Für alle die es nicht wissen: Jess benutzt das Mysterium der Umgekehrten Psychologie.)

Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging ruhig an Draco vorbei. Der starrte erstmal verwundert auf die Stelle an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte und drehte sich dann nach ihr um."HEY!" Seine Stimme hallte laut von den Wänden wieder. Er machte einige hastige Schritte in ihre Richtung und bekam sie am Handgelenk zu fassen. Sofort zog er sie am Arm zurück.

"Jetzt bleib doch hier! Die Frage war gar nicht ernst gemeint!"

(Wie man merkt klappt sowas auch meistens! ^^)

"Autsch!" Jess verzog das Gesicht und Draco lies sie erschrocken los. "Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Besorgt nahm er ihre Hand und besah sich das Gelenk.

Sofort stachen ihm die lila-blauen Flecken ins Auge und er runzelte die Stirn. "Das war ich aber nicht…"

Verlegen zog Jess ihre Finger aus seinem Griff und zog schnell ihre Bluse darüber. "Äh… nein!"

Erwartungsvoll zog er die Brauen nach oben und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Sondern?"

"Ich… ähm…" Aus irgendeinem Grund widerstrebte es ihr, ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, weshalb. Irgendwie war es ihr peinlich ihm zu sagen, dass sie einfach nicht unternommen hatte. Am Ende bekam sie noch ein dummes Kommentar entgegengeschleudert…

Also musste sie sich schleunigst eine Ausrede einfallen lassen!!

"Ich bin… hingefallen?!"

"Du bist also… hingefallen. Und wie bekommt man blaue Flecken am Handgelenk, wenn man hinfällt?" Dracos Gesichtsausdruck zeigte deutlich, dass er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

Shit…! Denk nach Jess!!!

"Ich … " Sie räusperte sich. "Ich hab mir das Gelenk in einer Tür eingequetscht und bin DANACH hingefallen!" Wow… wie realistisch das doch klang.

"Ahja. Hingefallen…" Nein, diese Neuformulierung hatte es wohl nicht besser gemacht. Im Gegenteil!

Verlegen trat sie von einem Bein auf das Andere und starrte die Bodenfließen an.

Draco machte eben den Mund auf um ihr zu sagen, wie idiotisch das klang, als er sich (zum Glück) eines Besseren besann.

"Naja… Zurück zum Thema. Ich wollte dich ja eigentlich etwas fragen!"

Neugierig riss Jess ihren Blick vom Boden los. "Ja?"Die unangenehmen Gedanken waren vergessen.

"Willst du am Sonntag mit mir ausgehen? Wir könnten zum Beispiel einen Spaziergang am See machen."

Jess Mund klappte nach unten. "Ääääääääh… Ich… Du… Was… Äh… Ja??"

Draco grinste sie an. "Das nehm ich jetzt einfach mal als Ja!"Jess war immer noch in einer Art ungläubiger Starre gefangen. Also ergriff Draco (wieder einmal) die Initiative. "Wir könnten ja morgen zusammen die Aufsätze schreiben. Dann haben wir es hinter uns! Neben bei bemerkt… ich hab mitgekriegt, dass du ziemlich gut in Zaubertränke bist und da wir ja diesen langen Aufsatz - dessen Thema ich grade vergessen habe - aufhaben, könntest du mir ja ein bisschen helfen."

Sekundenlang starrte Jess ihn stumm an. Dann reagierte sie endlich. "Gerne! Ich meine… ja klar! Sicher doch."Mit einem dümmlichen Grinsen strahlte sie ihn an. Draco grinste zurück.

Date Details

Datepartner: Jess und Draco

Art: Romantisch

Ablauf: To Be Continued =)


	20. Chapter 20

**Da ist das neue Kapitel. Und ich muss sagen, ich mag es sehr.  
Würde mich über ein Review freuen, und wenn es nur EINS ist! Irgendwie hab ich nämlich das Gefühl, dass es niemandem gefällt... *schnief*  
Echt deprimierend!!  
Habt Spaß beim Lesen  
_______________________________________________**

Man, Jess war echt so ein verpasste sie ihrem Liebsten doch glatt ein blaues Auge! Schmunzelnd sonderte MJ sich von den Beiden ab und schlenderte zu ihrem Freds Aktion vor einigen Wochen war sie wieder besser gelaunt. Sehr viel besser sogar!Leise summend verschaffte sie sich einen Überblick über das Mittagessen.

Hm… Chickenwings oder Salat…??? Hehehe… also wenn das nicht klar ist! Zufrieden belud sie ihren Teller mit einem Berg Hühnerfleisch. Dieses ständige Grübeln im Unterricht machte echt Kohldampf. Gerade ,als sie sich endlich etwas zu Essen in den Mund schieben wollte, wurde sie von Flügelrauschen hieß dann wohl Mittagspost! (Ja, ich weiß, dass die da die Post immer morgens bekommen, aber gleich kommt ja die Erklärung, also kommt runter!! Lol)

Seit Tagen schüttete und stürmte es, als ob der Weltuntergang bevor stünde. Deswegen kamen die Posteulen nur schwer durch und man konnte von Glück reden, wenn man seine Briefe noch vor dem Abendessen Wetter nervte. Vor allem, da die wunderbare Decke Hogwarts auch diesen beschissenen Regen zeigte. Das deprimierte irgendwie!

Tropf - Tropf - Tropf!!

Ach ja… der ANDERE Grund, warum dieses Wetter unerträglich war: Die Eulen verteilten jedes Mal einen wahren Sprühregen, wenn sie durch die hohen Fenster von draußen verzog das Gesicht und wischte sich ein paar Tropfen aus den Augen. Alles umsonst!!Denn schon im nächsten Augenblick landete ein großer Waldkauz neben ihrem Glas. Es schwankte bedenklich, als er wild mit den Flügeln schlug und mindestens einen Liter Wasser in der näheren Umgebung verteilte. Wovon natürlich mindestens die Hälfte in ihrem Gesicht sie wieder sehen konnte, suchte ihr Blick neugierig das Gefieder des Tieres ab, um den Brief oder das Päckchen, oder was auch immer dieses Vieh brachte, zu entdecken.

Hätte sie besser mal gleich auf den Schnabel gesehen, denn dort hielt der Kauz einen kleinen roten Brief. Als sie ihn entdeckte wurden ihre Augen groß."Merde, was hab ich denn jetzt wieder angestellt??" nuschelte MJ ihrer Mitravenclaws schielten neugierig herüber. SO alltäglich war ein Heuler jetzt auch wieder zusammengekniffenen Augen und spitzen Fingern nahm sie den roten Brief entgegen, der schon leicht rauchte. Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als ihn aufzumachen… aber hier vor allen Schülern und Lehrern?? Sie verzog gequält das Gesicht. Ich hoffe mal der Heuler ist gerechtfertigt!

MJ kniff, in Erwartung des Schlimmsten, die Augen zusammen und öffnete den so harmlos aussehenden flog er ihr aus der Hand und schwebte in der Mitte des Tisches. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Ravenclaws wurde von allem Anderen abgelenkt. Jeder von ihnen betrachtete gespannt den enttäuschte niemanden und öffnete unheilvoll seinen "Mund".Doch statt einer ohrenbetäubenden Schimpftirade, schallte etwas ganz anderes durch die Halle.Überrascht hoben sich die meisten Köpfe und sogar die Lehrer sahen von ihrem Essen die Worte, die der Heuler herumbrüllte waren Folgende:

"ICH, FRED WEASLEY, BITTE DICH, MARY-JANE LUCIE ADRIENNE CARTER, HIERMIT OFFIZIELL DARUM, AM WOCHENENDE MIT MIR AUSZUGEHEN!!"

Dann verbrannte der rote Brief und ein kleiner Ascheschauer rieselte auf das Essen der Halle war es still. Alle starrten MJ saß mit offenem Mund und aufgerissenen Augen an ihrem Platz und lief langsam aber sicher rot an.

Eine ewig dauernde Sekunde blieb es ruhig, dann brach ein gewaltiger Tumult Reaktionen der Häuser waren konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr halten. Die ersten Schlangen hatten Lachtränen in den Augen. Sie stießen sich gegenseitig an und begannen Witze zu reißen. Alles in allem amüsierten sie sich prächtig.

Hufflepuff reagierte da freundlicher. Die Meisten lächelten MJ zu. Andere tuschelten aufgeregt und fanden das ganze wohl ziemlich romantisch. Aber fast alle klatschten hatte von allen die ruhigste Reaktion. Sie lächelten alle begeistert und die ersten Glückwünsche ließen nicht lange auf sich warten. Aber da die Arme Mary-Jane noch immer ungläubig durch die Gegend starrte, zogen viele ihre ausgestreckten Hände zurück und beschränkten sich auf mündliche Bekundungen ihrer zwinkerte wissend herüber, doch MJ nahm es nicht wirklich wahr.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors brach die Hölle los. Die Schüler aus dem Haus des Löwen applaudierten und johlten. Auch einige Lacher waren dazwischen, aber im Grunde nur positive wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken. Und dieser Wunsch verstärkte sich noch, als sie zufällig zum Tisch der Lehrer sah.

Snape saß auf seinem Stuhl, umklammerte mit einer Hand die Armlehne und hielt sich die andere vor den Mund. Der Abschnitt des Tisches direkt vor ihm war feucht gesprenkelt. Dummerweise war er im Begriff gewesen etwas zu trinken, als der Heuler seine Nachricht herumschrie. Und als Reaktion spukte er alles über den Tisch. Jetzt versuchte er sein Lachen hinter einer Hand zu verstecken, doch gelingen wollte es ihm nich zu applaudierte leise und lächelte. Interessiert beobachtete er die Schüler über den Rand seiner Brille schniefte unterdessen in eine Serviette. Er fand das ja alles herzerweichend und bei so viel Romantik kamen ihm die Tränen. (Was versteht der eig. unter romantisch???)

Umbridges bööööse Blicke schweiften umher. Anscheinend versuchte sie die Schüler aller vier Häuser nur durch ein bisschen Stirnrunzeln und Augenzusammenkneifen zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Seltsamerweise" klappte es nicht.

Und all diese verschiedenen Reaktionen wurden um ein vielfaches verstärkt, als Fred plötzlich höchstpersönlich erschien. Er schlenderte gelassen durch das Portal und kam direkt auf "sein" Mädchen zu.

Die Gryffindors erhoben sich von ihren Bänken und johlten, pfiffen und klatschten was das Zeug hielt. Viele hochgereckte Daumen wurden dem Weasley entgegengestreckt. Der kommentierte die Aufregung seines Hauses mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem Nicken. MJ wollte sich derweilen in eine kleine Maus verwandeln und sich irgendwo ungesehen schallende Gelächter der Slytherins hallte in ihren Ohren. Die lagen immer noch lachend und grölend unter den Zitat, weil's grad so schön passt!!Phoenix (meine Co-Autorin) : Genau, und die Slytherins liegen dann noch lachen unterm Boden!Hippo: … Unterm Boden… ahja…!!Phoenix: *lach* Mist, ich meinte natürlich unter den : Natürlich… LOL … Das schreib ich genauso ins Kapitel!Phoenix: Hey nein!! Ich hab's ja wieder zurück genommen…Hippo: Und DAS auch! =) Mensch, die Leser lachen sich einen Ast, wenn ich ihnen das erzä: Aber…Hippo: *fleißig schreib und Phoenix erfolgreich ignorier* Das wird so geil![Zitat Ende]

Peinlich berührt starrte MJ auf die Tischplatte und war darum bemüht keinem Blick zu begegnen. Das gelang ihr soweit ganz gut (da der Tisch ja nicht zurückstarren konnte), bis Fred hinter ihr angekommen beugte sich an ihr vorbei, nahm ihre zur Faust geballte Hand und zog sie elegant auf die Füße. Er lies nicht los, und so folgte sie ihm gezwungenermaßen einige Schritte in die Mitte des Ganges.

Feuerrot im Gesicht und mit verzweifelt gehobenen Augenbrauen sah sie zu ihm nach oben."Und? Was sagst du??"Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Heuler vorhin sagte er das relativ leise. Die Schüler um sie herum wurden leiser und langsam breitete es sich wie eine Welle bis in den entlegensten Winkel der Halle aus. Das Gackern der Slytherins klang nun gedämpft, denn schließlich wollten sogar sie wissen, ob diese heiße Sahneschnitte (Jungs) bzw. Konkurrentin (Mädchen) … also ob diese Ravenclaw dem Wiesel einen Korb gab oder suchte MJ in Freds Augen die Antwort. Sollte sie Ja sagen oder ihn lieber zur Schnecke machen, weil … naja, eigentlich war es ja ziemlich doch Ja sagen?Verlegen druckste sie herum. "Ääääääääääähm… ehehehe… öööh…" Schließlich nickte sie langsam, weil sie ein simples Ja einfach nicht über die Lippen brachte. (Seltsam wie der Verstand in solchen Situationen immer aussetzt…)Wie ein Lauffeuer breitete sich die Nachricht unter den Schülern aus. Und sofort begann das Chaos von neuem.

Und als Fred sich langsam zu MJ hinunterbeugte, ihre Hände gegen seine Brust drückte und ihre Lippen mit einem sanften Kiss verschloss, brach die Hölle los.

Date Details

Partner: MJ und Fred

Art: irgendwie peinlich aber romantischAblauf: Schreibt Reviews oder ihr werdet es nie erfahren!! Nur mit genügend Reviews heißt es

To Be Continued


	21. Chapter 21

**Da ist das neue Kapitel. Wär echt nett, wenn ihr mal ein paar Kommis da lasst.  
Ich find dieses Pitel (und die nächsten 2-3) supidupi.  
also KOMMIIIIIIIS ^^**

*Brownies hinstell*  
_____________________________________________________________

Die Sonne stand als orange glühender Feuerball über dem Horizont.

Der Himmel begann sich allmählich rosé zu färben, die kleinen Schäfchenwolken bekamen einen goldenen Rand gezeichnet. Die Spätnachmittagssonne legte einen goldenen Schleier über alle anderen einer Ewigkeit in der furchtbares Regenwetter geherrscht hatte, war an diesem Wochenende der Himmel aufgeklart und die warme Herbstsonne hatte die Erde den warmen Strahlen hungernd, waren alle Schüler auf das Schlossgelände gestürmt. Ungeachtet der vielen Hausaufgaben. Und so waren an jenem Sonntag die weiten Wiesen verlassen, da alle ihre vernachlässigten Aufgaben nachholen ? Nein!Zwei ganz unterschiedliche Pärchen beobachteten an zwei ganz verschiedenen Orten den am See spazierten Hand in Hand ein weißblonder Slytherin mit einem rotblonden Mä hoch oben auf dem Astronomieturm hatte ein rothaariger Gryffindor seine Arme von hinten ebenfalls um ein rotblondes Mädchen äumt blickten alle vier auf das romantische Farbspiel der Sonne.

MJ lehnte sich entspannt gegen Freds starken Brustkorb und lies sich den Wind um die Nase blies er ihr einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Freds Hände auf ihrem Bauch fühlten sich angenehm heiß an und sandten bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung ein Kribbeln durch ihren Kö blickten sie hinunter auf die weitläufigen Ländereien des Schlosses. Weit in der Ferne konnte man zwei kleine Punkte am Rand des Sees erkennen.

Sanft wiegte Fred sich und MJ hin und her. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten durch ihren Kopf, doch sie wagte nicht, die Atmosphäre zu zerstören. Noch nach einer Weile fragte sie doch. "Woher wusstest du, wie ich mit vollem Namen heiße?"Ihre Stimme war kaum lauter als das Wispern des Windes in den Baumwipfeln des verbotenen Waldes.

"Ich habe deinen Eltern einen Brief geschickt." Überrascht drehte MJ sich in Freds Armen um. "Du hast meinen Eltern eine Eule geschickt?"

Der Weasley nickte lächelnd.

"Hab mich auch gleich als zukünftiger Freund ihrer Tochter vorgestellt."

MJ schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Bitte, was?" Als Antwort bekam sie nur einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn."Willst du mit mir gehen, Mary-Jane Lucie Adrienne Carter?" Erst sah sie ihn nur überrascht an. Dann lächelte sie. "Gerne, Fred Weasley."Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste ihre Lippen. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und legte ihre Hände an seine Herz pochte gleichmäßig unter ihrer Handfläche, sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und seine Lippen… seine Lippen waren berauschend.

Mit viel Erfahrung bewegten sie sich auf den ihren, zupften hie und da an ihrer Unterlippe und ließen Beide ihre Umgebung vergessen.

Schließlich löste Fred sich von ihr und sah in das Gesicht einer enttäuschten MJ.

"Hey!" Sie schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. "Küsse gibt es später noch. Jetzt kommen wir erstmal zum Hauptteil unseres Dates! Komm!!"

Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie durch die Türe, die steile Treppe hinunter. Im nächsten Gang bog er ab und stoppte kurz vor einer Wand. Die andere Hand vor sich gestreckt trat er darauf zu und - versank schritt er ganz hindurch und zog die verblüffte MJ hinter sich her. "Wir haben den Geheimgang mit eine Illusion vor Filch versteckt. Sonst mauert er den auch noch zu."MJ verstand langsam gar nichts mehr. "Wieso, wie, hää?"Geduldig führte Fred sie durch einen dunklen engen Gang. "In Hogwarts wimmelt es nur so von geheimen Gängen und Räumen. Filch kennt viele und überwacht sie ständig, aber George und ich kennen sie alle. Mit den Geheimgängen kommt man ganz leicht von A nach B. Und die geheimen Räume sind praktisch, wenn man Dinge verstecken will. Aber seit die Sache mit Sirius Black war, hat er alle Gänge die aus dem Schloss heraus führen, zugemauert. Naja, zumindest alle Gänge von denen er wusste!" Er drehte sich kurz um und zwinkerte ihr zu."Einige andere sind leider eingestürzt und unpassierbar. Aber es gibt immer noch genügend Schleichwege und Abkürzungen. George und ich haben mal die Karte des Rumtreibers in Filchs Büro gefunden. Sehr nützlich das Teil! Darauf sind alle Gänge des Schlosses eingezeichnet, auch die Geheimen. Und nicht nur das, man kann auch sämtliche Personen, die sich im Inneren des Schlosses befinden sehen. Alles säuberlich beschriftet."MJ hatte mit großen Augen gelauscht. Das hörte sich ja spannend an."Und habt ihr die Karte noch?"Fred schüttelte den Kopf, aber da sie das in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte, erklärte er es ihr.

"Wir haben sie Harry geschenkt. Wir kennen die Gänge schon in und auswendig und haben sie nicht mehr gebraucht."

Die Neugier der Ravenclaw war geweckt. "Und Harry braucht sie schon?"Doch Fred antwortete ihr nicht. Stattdessen traten sie auf einen der normalen Gänge hinaus. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Doch da man Peeves ganz in der Nähe singen hören konnte, beeilten sie sich, zur nächsten Treppe zu noch Hand in Hand liefen sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle und Fred zog sie durch das Portal in die warme Sonne hinaus."Wo wollen wir denn hin?" fragte sie schließlich, obwohl sie wusste, dass er es ihr nicht sagen würde."Wenn ich es dir sage, wäre es keine Überraschung mehr!" antwortete er seufzte und folgte ihm weiter. Sie liefen über die endlosen Wiesen des Geländes bis sie von der Sonne in den Schatten blieb überrascht stehen. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst?!"Fred grinste nur und zog sie weiter. "Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen!"Das bezweifle ich… Aber die Sonne scheint, also kann gar nichts passieren!Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl gab sie ihren Widerstand auf und betrat zusammen mit dem selbstsicheren Weasley die schattige Kühle des verbotenen Waldes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Irgendwie hab ichs aufgegeben, auf Kommis zu hoffen...  
Naja.. trotzdem viel Spaß!**

Zögernd ging MJ neben Fred her. Immer wieder beobachtete sie ihn verstohlen, doch er schien keine Angst zu haben und ihre eigene Beunruhigung zeichnete sich nicht auf seinem Gesicht ab.

Ihre Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt, denn der jetzt Licht durchflutete Wald rief unangenehme Erinnerungen wach.

Sie hielt die Nase in den Wind und lauschte angestrengt, doch da ihre Sinne jetzt nicht ausreichten um eine ernsthafte Gefahr zu erkennen, beruhigte es sie keines Falls, dass ihre Sensoren nichts Tag konnte man fast die Schrecken vergessen, die des Nachts hier Wald sah so friedlich aus. So - normal.

Die Sonne malte helle Flecken auf den Boden und an vielen Stellen konnte man deutlich die Strahlen durch das, in Schwindel erregenden Höhen thronende, Blätterdach fallen sehen. Die Vögel sangen und Insektensummen erfüllte die Luft. Der schwere Duft von sonnenwarmem Holz legte sich wie eine Decke über die alles und Freds beschwingte Schritte brachten die Ravenclaw dazu sich langsam zu entspannen. Sie schob alle ihre Bedenken und schlimme Vorahnungen beiseite und fing an, den Spaziergang zu genießen."Gefällt es dir?" Freds Stimme klang entrückt und er schien sichtlich aufzublühen. Seine Augen glänzten und seine Wangen waren gerötet. Das breite Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Federnd und mit langen Schritten suchte er sich seinen Weg zwischen den knorrigen Baumstämmen hindurch. Selbstsicher folgte er einem scheinbar unsichtbaren blickte sich um, bevor sie antwortete. Tatsächlich fand sie den Wald äußerlich schön. Jetzt im Herbst, hatten sich die Blätter der vereinzelten Laubbäume bunt gefärbt und manche bedeckten wie ein Flickenteppich den Boden.

"Es ist schön hier." Beantwortete sie schließlich seine Frage.

Erfreut fing er an, mit seinem und ihrem Arm vor und zurück zu schwingen. Lachen betrachtete sie sein kindliches ihrem Lachen weiter angespornt nahm er auch ihre zweite Hand und wirbelte sie herum, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass sie nicht gegen einen Baum krachte. Vergnügt quietschte sie und ihre Haare flogen wild umher.

So wirbelten sie eine Zeit lang herum und fielen schließlich erschöpft und schwindelig auf das weiche Moos des Waldbodens. "Ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben." klagte MJ antwortete darauf nur mit einem Kichern. Schmollend wollte sie die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, doch Fred griff sich wieder ihre Hand und umschlang ihre Finger mit seinen. "Hast du in den Weihnachtsferien eigentlich etwas bestimmtes vor?" fragte Fred schließlich ungewöhnlich schüchtern.

"Hm…" MJ dachte angestrengt nach. Sie würde am ersten Ferienwochenende mit ihrer Schwester in die Winkelgasse gehen um Weihnachtsgeschenke zu kaufen. Ansonsten hatten sie eigentlich vor gehabt zusammen Plätzchen zu backen und die Ferien zu genießen."Nein, soweit ich weiß habe ich keine Pläne bis jetzt." Sie hielt kurz inne und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Also naja…" Er druckste herum. Diese Zurückhaltung war bei dem lebhaften Weasley sehr ungewöhnlich. "Ich wollte dich fragen… äh… ob du eventuell Lust hättest die Ferien bei uns zu verbringen?!" Verlegen kratzte er sich am Kopf und vermied es in ihre Richtung zu blinzeln.

Überrascht stemmte sie sich auf den Ellbogen hoch, ohne jedoch ihre Finger von seinen zu lösen. "Du lädst mich über Weihnachten und Silvester in den Fuchsbau ein??"Fred schien erleichtert, dass sie so positiv reagierte und suchte endlich den Blickkontakt.

"Eigentlich sind wir über die Ferien nicht im Fuchsbau…" Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser."Und wo sind wir dann?" fragte MJ sofort neugierig nach."Am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in London…" antwortete Fred mit einem komischen Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Wieso DAS denn???" MJ runzelte die Stirn. "Das ist eine stinklangweilige Gegend! Und ich weiß wovon ich rede!!"

Fred grinste unsicher. "Nimm es mir nicht übel, wenn ich sage, dass du keinesfalls Recht hast.""Und wieso nicht?" Die rotblonde Ravenclaw war genervt davon, dass dieser Junge anscheinend etwas wusste, von dem sie selbst keine Ahnung Weasley richtete sich halb auf, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und zog eine Kuppel aus Stille um sie Beide. Niemand konnte sie jetzt belauschen, außer er befand sich innerhalb der unsichtbaren hob fragend die Augenbrauen, doch bevor sie auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, fing Fred schon an, eine Erklärung abzugeben.

"Was ich dir jetzt sage, darf niemand sonst wissen! Du darfst es noch nicht einmal deiner Schwester erzählen." Er wartete ab, bis MJ skeptisch genickt hatte."Hiermit wirst du offiziell zu einer Geheimniswahrerin. Also pass gut auf."Wieder wartete er auf ein zustimmendes Nicken."Der Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 ist das Geheimquartier des Orden des Phönix."Erwartungsvoll sah er sein Date an. Die konnte nur mit offenem Mund zurückstarren.

"Das ist ein Scherz oder?" brachte sie schließlich hervor."Äh, nein. Das ist die Wahrheit!!" Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor sie und malte nervös irgendwelche Muster auf den Boden. Stille breitete sich um sie herum aus. MJ starrte einfach weiterhin auf den leicht gesenkten Kopf des Rothaarigen.

"Du meinst das wirklich ernst?" Fred zuckte zusammen und hob den Blick."Ja.""Ernsthaft?"

"Ja."

"So total ohne Witz?"

"Ja!!""Oh mein Gott!!!""Hä?"Verwundert beobachtete er, wie MJ sich wieder auf den Rücken legte und nach oben blickte.

"Das ist ja so cool." fügte sie zur Erklärung drehte sie den Kopf zu ihm und setzte eine teils mitleidige, teils schadenfrohe Miene auf.

"Was??" Verwirrt beugte Fred sich nach vorne."Wie lange musstest du betteln, dass du mir DAS sagen durftest? Das muss ewig gedauert haben!"Erneut kratzte er sich verlegen am Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, wie er sich am letzten Wochenende mit Sirius in der heulenden Hütte getroffen hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flashback °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nervös stand er dem großen, schwarzhaarigen Mann gegenüber. Sein Blick glitt über die gesamte Inneneinrichtung der heulenden Hütte, doch Sirius Gesicht streifte er nie.

Der Flüchtling aus Askaban, setzte sich gelassen auf das uralte Himmelbett und lehnte sich zurück."Was gibt's denn so wichtiges, dass du es nicht in einem Brief schreiben konntest?"

Unsicher - was wirklich nicht oft vorkam - sah Fred über Sirius Schulter, weiterhin bemüht ihm nicht in die Augen zu sehen, und stellte die Frage, die ihm schon seit Tagen schwer auf der Seele lastete.

"Da ist dieses Mädchen…" Er hatte beschlossen es erstmal langsam angehen zu grinste bedeutungsvoll. "Molly hat mir schon alles von der Kleinen erzählt! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Junge!"

Fred murmelte ein unverständliches "Danke" und fuhr fort. "Ich würde sie gerne über die Ferien zu uns einladen." Er zog, in Erwartung eines Tadels für seine dumme Idee, die Schultern leicht nach oben und senkte den Kopf starrte ihn im ersten Moment verblüfft an, und sprang dann auf die Füße."AUF KEINEN FALL!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Flashback Ende°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

So war das noch etwa eine Stunde gegangen, doch Fred hatte sich mit vielen Versprechungen und Argumenten schließlich MJ gegenüber sagte er nur. "Naja…" und lies es einer Weile stand er auf, löste den Zauber und streckte seiner Begleitung die Hand entgegen. "Lass uns weitergehen!" Sie grinste zu ihm nach oben, ergriff seine Finger und lies sich bequem hoch ziehen. Das laute knacken ihrer Gelenke begleitete die plötzliche Bewegung und Fred sah sie erschrocken an."Keine Sorge!" beruhigte sie ihn und winkte ab. "Das ist immer so."Ihre Finger verschränkten sich wieder, als sie ihren Weg durch den verbotenen Wald fortsetzten.

Sie hatten es erst gar nicht gemerkt, doch die Sonne war schon sehr weit gesunken und im Schatten des Waldes wurde es schnell dämmrig."Vielleicht sollten wir wieder umkehren…" MJs alte Bedenken waren wieder zurückgekehrt und sie hielt es plötzlich für gar keine gute Idee weiterzugehen.

"Ach was!" Fred wischte ihre Bitte mit einer Handbewegung beiseite. "Es dauert noch etwas, bis die Sonne untergegangen ist. Außerdem haben wir ja unsere Zauberstäbe dabei und können Licht machen, falls wir welches brauchen."

MJs Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, doch sie wusste nicht warum. Ihre schwachen Menscheninstinkte meldeten nur ein leichtes Unbehagen. Um sie herum hatte jetzt endgültig das Zwielicht die Herrschaft über den Wald errungen und lies die Schatten länger Ravenclaw glaubte etwas durchs Unterholz huschen zu hören und sah sich genau um. Doch mehr als sich bewegende Blätter konnte sie nicht entdecken.

Sie quietschte erschrocken, als irgendetwas sanft ihr Gesicht streifte. "Was war das?"Fred spannte sich an und musterte aufmerksam die Umgebung. Anscheinend war seine Beschwingtheit von vorhin atmete er erleichtert aus. "War nur eine große Spinnwebe. Kein Grund zur Sorge!"MJ lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. "Ich will nicht wissen, wie groß die dazugehörige Spinne ist…" murmelte sie. Mit Grausen betrachtete sie das über einen Meter lange durchscheinende Gebilde, das über ihr an einem Ast ! Sie hasste Spinnen mehr als alles Andere. Selbst eine kleine Spinne konnte ihr einen Angstschrei entlocken und es erfüllte sie mit nacktem Grauen auch nur in die Nähe dieser achtbeinigen Geschöpfe zu des komischen Gefühls in ihrem Magen folgte sie Fred weiter. Sie war so auf den Bereich zwischen den Bäumen fixiert, dass sie den fußballgroßen Stein vor sich nicht sah und prompt mit dem Fuß daran hängen einem erstickten Laut stürzte sie nach vorne. Freds Hand entglitt ihr und sie schlug unsanft auf dem Boden auf."Alles in Ordnung?" Fred beugte sich besorgt über sie und half ihr wieder auf die Beine. MJ wollte gerade Nicken, als etwas seitlich von ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. "Oh…" hauchte sie. "Fred… was IST das?"Er folgte ihrem erschrockenen Blick und sah den Stein, über den sie gestolpert war. Oder… war es tatsächlich ein Stein?Ein leises Geräusch, wie das Reißen von Stoff, durchbrach die Stille des Waldes. Auch das fiel ihnen erst jetzt Vogel sang, keine Biene summte, es war unheimlich ertönte dieses Geräusch. Und diesmal konnte man deutlich einen kleinen Riss im Stein sehen."Fred… wieso bekommt der Stein risse?" MJ klammerte sich ängstlich an seinen Arm. Den anderen hatte er samt Zauberstab erhoben."Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Stein ist." Freds Stimme war rau. Ihm schien das alles auch nicht wirklich geheuer zu Riss wurde breiter und breiter bis das steinähnliche Ding schließlich riss die Augen auf und wich zurück. Sie starrte unverwandt auf den "Stein", öffnete den Mund…

und schrie so gellend, dass ihre Stimme laut durch die Stille des Waldes , viele Meter entfernt, flog eine Schar Vögel erschrocken und mit viel Geschrei aus dem Blätterdach eines hohen Baumes auf.


End file.
